Choosing Your Dreams
by MyMidnightWish
Summary: AMUTO/TADAMU/KUKAMU/NAGIAMU...Amu is sent to her uncle to decide whether or not she can attend a university in kyoto. He ends up agreeing, but on one catch. She must choose to help one of his young friends who happen to be her age...what could possibly go wrong...or right? Sort of in Otome format.
1. Event 0: Otome Start!

**Geri: Yes, yes. I know I'm terrible! I'm writing a new story when I'm supposed to work through my writer's block. I'm just stuck on **_**Soul Connection**_**, ok? Anyway, this is a new type of story for me! This is going to be told in the form of an **OTOME GAME….**er well mostly. You can choose which character you want to be paired up with and follow that individual story c:**

**Amu: and you'll be playing as me cx**

**Geri: yep! so I hope this works out XD it's a whole new way to work fan fiction :D**

Full summary: _You are going to Kyoto, Japan to meet the head of the Hinamori clan. Kyoto has the best universities that you could ever dream of and you seek a better education as well as freedom from your immediate family. But not only that! You're on the journey to become more than a simple housewife like the many generations of Hinamori women before you. Upon arrival, you meet four young men who assist you on the to the Main House. Once you arrive at the main house, you uncle, Tsukasa the head of the family, informs you that he has agreed to enroll you in the best university at Kyoto. The downside? It's an all boys school that just started to allow girls to attend in. But that's not all, to have your uncle continue to fund your new costly education, he would like you to help one of his four younger companions who happen to be the four young men you met before!_

**Introduction: Welcome to The Academy, Amu**

I am flying into Kyoto, Japan from my home town in Nemuro. Today, on request from the head of the family, I will be reporting to the head of the family. Being apart from the main house means that I've never met the head of our family. My heart was beating frantically in excitement. I would be able to live alone and attend a good university! But that would all be decided by the head. Man, I wonder what he's like? He's related to Daddy and maybe he'll be warm and kind. But what if he tries to marry me off? According to Dad, the head owned a large estate that most of our family lived on. He told me, I had a butt load of cousins and relatives I never got to meet. We were the only relatives that had decided to move out. Which must have been a commotion in the Hinamori clan. No one was waiting for me at the airport which was fine, but made finding the estate that much harder. I asked random people for directions and was finally directed to a railway that would take me straight to the estate I seemed to be after. I only had one suitcase and large purse with me, so I didn't take much space. But I didn't get a seat, which was fine, but my stuff kept rolling all over the place. I felt embarrassed as many strangers were casting judging looks my way.

"Jeez.." A young man in front of me groaned. "Here, just sit here and put your stuff here."

"T-Thank you!" I told the stranger.

"No problem." We switched positions and I looked up at him as I sat down.

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"You said that already." He smirked and got into a better standing position.

My face flushed, "Right."

"Weirdo." He put back on his headphones and smoothed out his navy blue hair.

This stranger was really cute. My stop finally came and incidentally, the stranger and I had the same stop.

"Do you need help?" He asked, noticing I had trouble with my suitcase.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Where are you heading?"

"To an estate a little past Kyoto."

"Hmm..sounds close to where I'm heading."

"That's cool."

"Where are you from, stranger?" This stranger didn't use a nice none of voice, but it wasn't mean either.

"I'm from Nemuro."

"You're from Hokkaido?" He asked astonished.

"Yeah, I've been summoned by the main house."

"Wow." At least I earned an impressed look from him.

"Yeah, for all I know, I'm being married off, though." I said sarcastically.

"Married off, hm?"

"Are you being married off?" I asked seeing his perplexed expression.

"I might as well be."

"Oh.."

"Well, this is where we part, I guess." He said suddenly looking towards an apartment building.

"Yeah, nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too!"

After the stranger left, I found a taxi and was well on my way to the estate. I shared the taxi part way with a handsome boy young man. He had a somewhat girlish face, but had a kind aura to him. We chatted for about two minutes until he had arrived at his destination. How odd. Once I left the taxi, I walked through a busy part of town trying to track down a bar my father said a friend lived.

"Oi!" A voice called out suddenly.

"I turned around to see an orange haired guy calling out to me.

"Yes?"

"Are you a Hinamori?"

"Y-Yes, why?"

"I see the family resemblance." He smiled at me and took my hand. "You must be looking for the estate!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much lost." I laughed nervously.

"No sweat, we'll stop by Aruto's bar and then head to the estate!"

"That's where I was heading!" I felt so relieved. "You're a life saver."

"No problem, my name's Souma Kukai."

"Hinamori Amu."

"Amu?" He looked stunned, but kept walking.

"Yeah!"

"Well, ain't that something?" He mumbled to himself.

In no time we were at the bar and I was introduced to Aruto.

"How's your father, Amu?"

"He's good. Same old, same old."

"That must be tiring!" Auto laughed lightly.

"Yeah.."

"You look tired." Kukai commented.

"Well, yeah!" Aruto scoffed. "She came from Nemuro!"

"Whoa! All the way from Hokkaido!"

"Yeah," I laughed. "That trip was much too long."

"What brings you here?"

"My parents are sending me to the main house to have my fate decided."

"You're going to see Tsukasa-sama?"

"Yes."

"Good luck!"

"Thank you!"

After more talking, I finally was given simple directions to the estate.

"Good luck, Hinamori!"

"Thanks, Souma-kun!"

"No problem." He waved. "Hope to see you soon."

"Yeah!"

The town was almost empty when I left and almost no one was walking outside. I felt that I was being trailed and was proven correct as I was grabbed from behind.

"Give me your money!" A gruff voice commanded.

"Someone help!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" He covered my mouth as I screamed some more.

"What are you doing?" A young man with long hair asked.

"Stay out of this!"

I pleaded with this new stranger to help me through my eyes. To my relief, the stranger helped and beat the crap out of the criminal who tried to take my money.

"A young woman shouldn't walk alone at night." The stranger said nicely.

"Thank you so much." I bowed to him.

"No need to be so formal." He smiled. "But you're welcome."

"I was so scared.."

"Where are you heading?" He asked, noticing my luggage.

"To my family's estate."

"Well, at least let me walk you there."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble.." I felt embarrassed for inquiring on a stranger.

"No, no. It's fine."

"Thank you."

We walked in silence, but this silence was actually comforting.

"Well, I believe this is the place." I said reading the street signs.

"You live at the Hinamori estate?" He asked in amazement.

"Y-Yes? I didn't know my family was so popular!" I became flustered.

"Yes, well I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Thank you so much for walking me here."

"No problem."

I watched him leave before I proceeded through the gates. The gates to the estate were ten feet tall and were attached to a sturdy brick wall. There was four maids waiting outside for me to arrive and immediately relieved me of my luggage.

"T-Thank you!"

"Anything you need, Mistress Amu." A young maid with red colored hair replied.

"Are you hungry desu?" Another maid asked, but she had light green hair.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll lead you to Master Tsukasa." Another maid declared, this one had pretty blue hair.

"Thank you."

In moments I was walked through the large old fashioned mansion and was led to a wide room. The room was illuminated by a light on the ceiling covered by a paper lantern. I kneeled properly at the tea table and listened as the door slide open once more.

"You must be Miss Amu." A kind voice said.

"Y-yes."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you, my brother has told me a lot about you."

"You're Tsukasa-ouijisan?"

"Yes, nice to meet you." He smiled warmly at me.

It reminded me of my father.

"No, thank you for letting me come here."

"Shall we get down to business?" Tsukasa asked.

"Y-Yes." I studied him for a moment.

He looked strong in character with red straight forward eyes, they were sharp and pierced my gaze. Tsukasa reminded me of the stranger I rode the taxi with and even had the same hairstyle as him. After a long period of silence, he spoke once more.

"After a lot of thinking, I have decided to enroll you in the best university in Japan."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Now there's a few ups and downs to it, of course."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I said confidently.

"This university used to be an all boy university, but recently they've had a change of heart and have started to allow girls attend as well."

"So I'll be one of the few girls starting to enroll."

"Right, but thankfully because I'm friends with the headmaster, your application was approved right away."

"Thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure to help a relative."

"I'm sure I'll have to work in return-"

"That is not necessary. Instead I would like you to help one of my friends."

"What could I do for them?" I asked puzzled.

"That will decided soon enough. But for now, get some rest in the small house in the back. That belonged to your family so it is yours to use."

I bowed to the ground before him, "Thank you for your generosity!"

"Anything for my niece."

From there, I was dismissed by Tsukasa and escorted to a small traditional house located in the vast yard. It had a small fence around it and had a tiny pond filled with koi fish by the entrance. The house looked well kept and clean. The four maids that greeted me when I first arrived were waiting for me inside. They each bowed before me and introduced themselves.

"I'm Ran, I am your lady in waiting." The young girl with red colored introduced herself.

"I'm Suu, I'll be handling your laundry and cooking." The green haired girl curtsied before me.

"I'm Miki, I'll be your personal clothes maker. I served your father before he left." The blue haired girl said sweetly.

"I'm Dia, I'm your other lady in waiting."

"W-wow, I didn't know I would be getting personal maids." I felt disrespectful for referring to them as maids.

"Don't be silly, Amu-sama." Ran said.

"We live to serve the Hinamori clan." Miki said matter of factly.

"Yes, we do." Dia smiled at me.

"I'm sure we're all going to be great friends desu!" Suu added.

"Yes, friends." I said smiling.

When I was shown my room, I found a queen sized bed already prepped for my arrival. My pjs were already set on the bed and all my clothes were already unpacked. It was unbelievable, I felt like a princess. When I inspected my closet I found three sets of school uniforms, two for summer, two for winter, and one for special ceremonies.

"Wow.."

"I suggest you get some sleep desu." Suu said gently setting tea on a desk I didn't notice.

"R-Right." I felt flustered all over again. "Thank you."

What will my new life be like now?

…..

The next morning, I woke up early so I could call my parents before they left for work. I told them that everything was fine and not to worry. Though that was impossible for father to do, I could hear him bawling on the phone. Ami was well off for herself and Mom was keeping the house together.I sighed, she had nothing else to do but stay at home. She refused to get a job and insisted on waiting on Ami and I.

"How is Midori-chan?" Ran asked.

"Yes, how is Nee-chan?" Dia asked.

"Nee-chan?" I asked confused.

"You didn't know?" Suu asks.

"Hmm, well she doesn't know much of anything about the Hinamori clan." Dia says.

"Then let's tell her." Miki said defiantly.

"Your mother is like our big sister. She was a maid like us, but married your father."

"Whoa." That was a whole new twist.

"No one in the Hinamori clan approved.." Suu says apologetically.

"Yeah, so those two left.." Miki adds.

"But news came that you and Ami were born…" Dia started to smile.

"And that You would come back to the main house!" Suu was back to her hopeful self.

"Amu-sama, you will be going for a tour of the university today.."

"But it's Saturday..?"

"The university is a boarding school so of course students will still be on campus."

"Oh.."

"So you should change into your uniform."

"Right."

After that monotone conversation with Miki, I changed into the summer uniform. It surprised me that there actually was one to begin with since the majority of the universities I heard of never required a school uniform. I glanced at myself in the full length mirror and sized up the uniform. It was your typical short sleeve sailor girl suit uniform with the school colors giving it a little originality. The skirt was a dark crimson red with black lines outlining even squares. The collar of the sailor suit was the same thing and the ribbon that came along with it was black. Otherwise it was all white. The outfit looked fine on me, but I wish it looked just a bit cuter.

"Are you ready to go?" Dia asked.

"Yep."

My uncle had arranged for me to have my own driver and in a short half hour I arrived at my future university. A sizable amount of students still lingered on campus, but I bet the majority was at home with their family or out for the weekend. The driver dispatched the office and I was soon informed that I would be having a student tour guide for the day. The principal, MIss Sanjo, came looking very intimidating. In tow, she had four young men following her. To my surprise, all four men were people who had helped me on my first day in Kyoto.

"Hinamori!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Hey Kukai!" I said, a little relieved I knew at least one person's name.

"Oh good, you know one of them." Miss Sanjo said. "You can choose one of them to be your tour guide for today."

The other three looked at me with a flicker of recognition.

"You're that girl who had her luggage rolling all over the place!" The tallest, oldest looking one said.

"Thank you for lending me your seat." I extended my hand out to him. "I'm Hinamori Amu."

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto and you're welcome." He smirked at me as he clasped my hand and lightly shook it.

"We rode the taxi together, right?" The shortest of the four asked, though he was still taller than me.

"Yes, nice to see you again." I smiled at him earnestly.

"I'm Hotori Tadase." He smiled back and shook my hand.

"I told you we would meet again." The third tallest one said grinning and shook my hand a bit more roughly. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Thank you so much for beating up that guy last night.." I blushed.

"Anytime!" He beamed at me.

"So which one of us will be your tour guide today?" Kukai asked enthusiastically.

"Uhm…"

**If you choose…**

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto…go to chapter 2_

_Souma Kukai…go to chapter 3_

_Hotori Tadase…go to chapter 4_

_Fujisaki Nagihiko….go to chapter 5_

**Geri: so that is the introduction for my first otome story c: WHat do you guys think so far? Interesting boring what**


	2. Ikuto Part 1

**If you chose Ikuto as your tour guide….**

I looked towards Ikuto and asked him politely, "Would you mind being my tour guide today?"

The other guys groaned in protest, but didn't bother to voice their opinions.

"Sure, why not. Nothing better to do." Ikuto shrugged and started to walk away.

I stood there next to the three other guys confused.

"He likes moving to his own pace." Nagihiko explained.

"You never know what he's thinking." Tadase added bitterly.

"Are you coming?" Ikuto called out to me and turned back to look at the group.

"Y-Yeah!" I waved to the others. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Hinamori-san!" Tadase said politely.

"Bye, Hinamori." Kukai ruffled my hair.

"Don't let him get to you!" Nagihiko warned me.

I ran after Ikuto and finally caught up with him at the main entrance of the large school building. The school was masterfully designed so that the school didn't look boring, but fun and intimidating. The front where we entered was all glass and the sunlight came through color stained windows making the lobby look like a rainbow. Ikuto began to point our the various locations.

"Over there through that corridor is the lockers where you put your shoes and crap." He pointed caresslesly toward a small door that students were continuously going in and out of.

"Over there through those red double doors is the main office where I spend a lot of time."

"You get in trouble a lot?"

"Nope. I just do paper work and such."

"Oh." Riiight.

"You don't believe me?"

"Can't say for sure." I teased him.

"Then visit me in the office sometime and I'll prove it to you."

"I will!" I say a bit too enthusiastically.

"Have you fallen for me already?" He jokes with his casual smirk.

"Hell no." I shot back.

"Good." He sauntered ahead. "I have too many fangirls already."

**Choice A: "Wow. Someone is cocky."**

**Choice B: Roll my eyes and walk ahead of him.**

**Choice C: Keep my mouth shut and just follow.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"Wow. Someone is cocky." I say unimpressed.

"Oh, and someone is little miss perfect." Ikuto groaned.

"I'm not perfect."

"Then stop acting like you are."

"Sorry." I say quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry." Man, he is stating to get on my nerves.

"But I respect a girl who speaks her mind." He said earnestly not breaking his expressionless face.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We walked along past the office doors and headed toward one of the main hallways. Multiple guys were staring at me and Ikuto looked unfazed by it.

**Choice B Outcome:**

I rolled my eyes at is response and decided to walk ahead of him.

"Wow, nice strut there, Hinamori." Ikuto commented.

"Strut?" I asked glancing back at him over my shoulder.

"Are you swaying your hips on purpose?" He teased. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"What are you talking about?" I fumed blushing.

"What a cute expression!" He chuckled.

"Shut up, Tsukiyomi."

"Feisty, just my type." Ikuto commented with some genuine interest.

"So where are we going next?"

Ikuto then directed me to one of the main hallways and kept up a poker face. As we passed classrooms, I noticed that plenty of guys were taking a notice to me.

**Choice C Outcome:**

Despite his cocky arrogant attitude, I decided to keep my mouth shut and silently follow behind him. He proceeded to pointing out the various important spots in the lobby such as where the good water fountains were and the places that were best for hiding from teachers. It felt nice to know he was sharing some good tips with me. But this also didn't stop him from highlighting the various make out spots in our radius.

"Our university is pretty typical." He mused.

"Sounds fun though." I smiled.

He held out the door for me to the main hallway and proceeded to point in gout the classrooms with nice teachers and the ones with the evil tyrants. Many of the guys who lingered on campus were looking my way and didn't try to hide that they were checking me out.

"I think most of the faculty here is cool, but there are a few bitches out there."

"There's a bitch wherever you go!" I laughed.

"Nice laugh."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Interpret that as you may, I don't really care."

"Ok…"

There was an awkward pause.

"So have any other girls started to attend the university yet?"

"Yeah, about forty girls enrolled a month ago." Ikuto replied dryly.

"Only forty?"

"Not many parents of a female are roaring to send their child to a school filled with a population mainly of the opposite sex."

"Isn't that a little childish?"

"It may be, but what can you do?" He shrugged. "It's the world these days."

"That's true."

"So what made you come to Kyoto?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you want to go to school here?"

"It's the best university in Kyoto, why not?"

"If you wanted to go to one of the best universities why didn't you look for a nationally best university?"

"Because that would be way more costly."

"You now, your matter of factly tone is starting to get on my nerves.."

"Really, good."

"Jeez, you are soooo not cute anymore."

"You thought I was cute?" I asked, my interest peaked.

"No. Not at all." But I saw his facial expression falter for a split second,

Well that's something to think about. Suddenly, group of girls wearing the school uniform came up to Ikuto bearing gifts of music notes,

"I heard you really liked this song so I got the violin sheet music for it." One of them declared.

"This is some blanks, but I hope you can use them when you're creating another song."

Suddenly, Ikuto's expression turned kinder and he replied with a gratitude filled thank you. The girls finally took a notice to me and subtly pushed me away. Ikuto didn't notice of course and one of the girls shot you a glare.

**Choice A: "Tsukiyomi, uhm, the tour?"**

**Choice B: Wait until Ikuto notices.**

**Choice C: Leave him to his fangirls and explore the school yourself.**

**Choice A Outcome: **

Who the heck did these girls think they were? I gently pushed aside the girl who had pushed me away from Ikuto. She gave me a scornful look, but went back to fawning over him. The other girls in her group didn't take notice of me and they all went back to offering their musical papers to him. Finally, when I could take no more of this senseless fingerling, I tugged on Ikuto's shirt as cutely as possible.

"Tsukiyomi, uhm, our tour?" I tried to sound bashful and shy.

The guys passing who heard me, offered to take his place. One even took my hand when Ikuto slapped it away.

"I'm her tour guide, got it?" Ikuto said harshly.

The other guy backed off meekly, obviously knowing who would win the fight.

Ikuto looked back at his fangirls, "I have something to do."

They squealed out their protests.

"Now, ladies, I'll see you later." He winked.

"Tonight?"

"Maybe." He smirked at the lead girl.

"Shall we continue the tour?"

"Y-Yes.."

He took my hand and proceeded to lead me toward the back building.

"This is where the main chemistry labs are." He informed me.

**Choice B Outcome:**

As much as I wanted to interrupt his fangirl session, I was taken aback by how kind he looked talking to those girls. Was it an act? His eyes showed honesty and genuine interest in whatever they were saying. But at least one thing was for sure, his interest was in music. After about ten more minutes of waiting, Ikuto finally took notice of me and disentangled himself from those girls.

"Sorry.."

"It's ok, you looked like you were having fun." I said with a small smile.

"Those girls go through a lot of trouble to make me happy."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, you're right."

He proceeded to show me around the main buildings and introduced me to the chemistry building.

"Best labs around." He commented.

**Choice C Outcome:**

I felt awkward standing off to the side while Ikuto talked to his fan girls. I contemplated waiting for him to finish talking to them, but he looked so happy talking to them that I decided otherwise. I slowly walked away them and decided to explore the school myself. The school was so big and had so many high tech classrooms. The desks had a built in iPad and a keyboard plugged into it, waiting for the student to log in. The main board was a smart board doubling as a dry erase board. The classroom itself was colorfully decorated with posters pertaining to the subject that the class taught. It looked like an awesome learning environment.

I proceeded to walking to the back building that no one seemed to be going to.

"That's where the main chemistry labs are." Ikuto whispered in my ear suddenly.

I screamed in surprise and he immediately covered my mouth.

"You're so noisy."

"S-Sorry."

"Why'd you leave me?"

"You looked busy.."

"So?"

"…"

Ikuto took my hand and led me to other various buildings including the literature major building, math major building, an astronomy building, a medical study building, and other subjects.

"This building where I mostly go to." Ikuto pointed to a large build that was coming into view.

"Wow."

The building itself was pure glass, the entrance was clear, but the rest was all colored. It was so cool to look at. The building was like a bunch of diamonds glued together.

"Do you like music?"

"Who doesn't?"

"What kind?"

"Any. But I detest country." I laughed. "Unless it's Taylor Swift."

"She's not entirely country."

"Exactly." I winked at him.

"Well, that's all I have to show you." He pointed to a mall looking building.

"What's in there?"

"That's the cafeteria and mall building."

"Mall?"

"Yeah. That's where you buy your school supplies, new uniform, and regular clothes."

"Wow. This school has everything." I replied in amazement.

"That's why it's so expensive."

"Right."

"Well, here we are."

I looked up and noticed we were back at the main gates to the school.

"How'd we get here so fast?"

"Fast walk?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you around."

"Same to you."

Ikuto waved and walked back towards the main building.

"How was your tour, Hinamori-sama?"

"It was fun." I said honestly.

"That's wonderful, shall we head home?"

"yeah." I said getting into the car


	3. Kukai Part 1

_**DISCAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Weddying also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Kukai….**

I looked between the four guys who waited patiently for my answer. Kukai would be the best choice, I felt most comfortable with him and he was a really nice guy. I handed over my belongings to my driver and told him I'd call him when I was ready to go.

"Souma-kun, could you be my tour guide today?"

"You chose Kukai!" Ikuto exclaimed in disbelief.

"I was sure she would choose me." Nagihiko said in disappointment.

"Now, now." Tadase lightly smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Well, shall we go then, Hinamori?"

"Yeah!"

He offered me his arm and I linked mine up with his.

"Awh, look they're a couple!" Ikuto claimed.

"They're so cute." Nagihiko added smirking.

"They do look good together." Tadase commented.

**Choice A: Hold Kukai's arm more closely to tease them.**

**Choice B: Tell them to shut up.**

**Choice C: Take your arm away from Kukai.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

It surprised me how amused I was by their comments. I didn't even blush! So instead, to satisfy them, I held Kukai's arm more closely and rested my head on his shoulder. I could hear Ikuto, Tadase, and Nagihiko gasp in the background but then whistle in response. Kukai stiffened at my sudden actions and walked uneasily. I immediately loosened my grip on him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I just wanted to tease them."

"It's ok," His cheeks were slightly pink. "It was just sudden."

"Hasn't a girl ever done that to you before?"

"Well, yeah. But relatives. Not.."

"Friends?"

"Er..right."

"Well, I'm sorry to make you feel uncomfortable."

"N-No. It's fine." He stopped me from detaching my arm from his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Yeah." He mumbled.

"Ok, then.."

**Choice B Outcome:**

Feeling a little annoyed and noticing Kukai's reactions I yelled, "SHUT UP."

"Oooo, we made Mrs. Souma mad." Ikuto taunted.

"Cut it out." Tadase advised nicely.

"Yeah, before she comes over here." Nagihiko said harshly.

"Oh what would a pipsqueak like her do?"

"Ikuto!" The two said in a horrified tone.

"What?"

Kukai detached himself from me and walked up behind Ikuto.

"Er..Ikuto..?" Nagihiko said, his voice faltering.

"What?" I could tell Ikuto was getting annoyed.

Kukai promptly slapped the back of his head.

"What the hell?" Ikuto yelled.

"You shouldn't pick on Hinamori." Kukai said sternly.

"What are you?" Ikuto pouted. "Her boyfriend or something?"

WHACK.

"Ok, ok. I'll shut up." Ikuto groaned.

"Good." Kukai said, clearly happy he won the discussion.

"You guys are such kids." Nagihiko complained.

"Can't you play nice for once, Neko-baka." Tadase scolded.

"But they're too much fun to mess around with."

**Choice C Outcome:**

Automatically, their comments made me self conscious and highly embarrassed. So within three seconds, I detached my arm from Kukai's and put some distance between the two of us. I could hear Ikuto's satisfied laughter.

"Awh look, we made her embarrassed!" Ikuto chuckled.

"She's that type of girl, eh?" Nagihiko sounded as if he was studying me.

"You guys are so meddlesome."

"Like you wouldn't meddle if it meant Amu changing her mind and choosing you."

"I wouldn't do that!" Tadase retorted back to Ikuto.

"Let's not start a fight again." Nagihiko acted as referee.

"I wouldn't call it a 'fight'." Ikuto replied plainly.

"And why not?" Tadase exclaimed.

"You can't punch or kick well and you always protect that pretty little face of yours."

"I can fight you just fine!" Tadase fumed.

"I think we should go." Kukai whispered to me.

"But it's getting interesting." I whined.

"Trust me, you do not want to be here when Miss Sanjo gets pissed at them." Kukai grinned and ruffled my hair.

He took my hand and led me toward the entrance of the school.

**Contiution of story:**

The school was masterfully designed so that the school didn't look boring, but fun and intimidating. The front where we entered was all glass and the sunlight came through color stained windows making the lobby look like a rainbow.** I **followed Kukai into the lobby like a lost puppy and listened inattentively to all he had to say about the building. Apparently the locker room where I could change my shoes was near the very entrance behind a worn out wooden door. He told me how that door was constantly opening and closing, so be careful when you proceed in or out. I took extensive mental notes on all he had to say on the main office who which had some very strict policies.

"Don't ever try to bend the rules." He said gravely.

"Why? Are the students watched that closely?"

"Yes." He didn't know I was joking.

I gulped, "Oh."

That's when he started to laugh, "I'm just joking, Hinamori. Well, sort of. The teachers aren't your regular teachers. They're highly interactive with they're students; each and every one of them. So I wouldn't try texting in class or passing notes."

My expression lightened up, "Oh, ok. I guess that makes sense."

"Good girl." He commented jokingly. "Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"Tsukasa-san didn't give you it yet?"

"Nope." I shrugged my shoulders. "..or at least not that I know of."

"Well, I hope we have some classes together!" His smile was always so bright, it was so comforting.

"Anything else about the lobby I should know?" I asked inventively.

"This lobby is the only place where the bathroom is shared. So be warned." Kukai's voice sounded worried.

"Shared?" I led that sink in. "You mean both boy and girl..?"

"Yeah, so be prepared to see stuff if you ever use it."

"I see." I wasn't afraid to see what a boy had, but it was still embarrassing to think I might walk in on them if I ever have to use that bathroom.

"Right. And over here," He pointed to a corner of the room where it was shielded from site of the main office. "Is where a lot of couples come to make out."

"Thanks for the heads up." I said eying up the corner.

"That room there in that corner is where a bunch of guys have come out of the closet.."

"Well, you know being in an all boys school can cause that."

"No hate here." He smiled.

"Shall we keep going?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled and pulled my hand allow through the double doors near the office.

That's when I noticed we were still holding hands. It isn't the first time I've held hands with a guy, but it was still nerve racking when you become aware of it. Kukai's hand was warm and covered my small one easily. He had a steady pull on me and had a good muscle line for his frame. He was your typical cute boy, maybe even hot if matured just a little more. But who was I to say he wasn't mature enough already? Lost in my thoughts, I barely listened to what he had to say about the classrooms here. Kukai looked so happy to show all his knowledge of the school and he brought me into his favorite classroom.

"This classroom is almost always empty, so feel free to come here." He looked lovingly at the room.

"Why is almost nobody ever here?"

"This is where the extra school supplies is held as well as where detention is held. So the teachers don't even bother coming in here during school hours."

"Not even for lunch detention?"

"Heck no. They only have after school. Skip detention of any kind and you earn yourself a two day suspension."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Not at all. The school is pretty lax about their detentions."

"What do you mean?"

"As long as you check in they don't care anymore. The teacher who supervises the sessions doesn't notice at all if you sneak out ten minutes later." He winked at me. "That's the suggested leave time. Don't be the last to leave or the second to last. Leave early on or else you may be caught."

"I see, thanks." I replied gratefully. "This is really helpful."

"Anything to help you out, newbie."

"Shut up!" I giggled.

We heard the door start to slide open and Kukai started to silently panic. He pulled me to the farthest corner of the room and rushed us behind the bookcase in between the books and storage closet. He pulled me to the ground between his legs and hugged me close to him, compressing the space we took and the visibility others could have. My face got flushed and we could hear someone looking for something.

"I swear I heard someone talking in here." A male voice said a bit confused.

He soon gave up and left the room, closing the door again. Kukai waited five minutes before releasing me.

"This room is sorta off limits during school hours."

"I kinda guessed." I laughed lightly at his embarrassed expression.

"But almost no one ever checks so just as long as you stay quiet no one will think you're here."

He pondered over something for a second.

"Also, try to be in the desks near this area in case a teacher comes in here."

"I will."

"I don't think there's nothing else I have to say about this building." He then started to stutter. 'S-So, shall we g-go?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He then released his arms from being around me and tried to scoot his body away from me, but only succeeded in bumping his head against the bookcase.

I stood up immediately and bent over to check his head, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." Kukai's face was beet red.

This time I ruffled his hair and smiled down at him, "You're so cute."

"That's the last thing a guy wants to be described as."

"Let's go on?" I offered him my hand.

"Yeah." He took it and slowly led me out of the room.

"So where to next?"

"Hmm.."

We walked out of the main building and stood at the very middle between two to six buildings. This middle area was arranged to look like a garden and the walk way was fashioned out of red bricks. Th biggest of the buildings was one with blinking lights that dictated that it was a mall.

"There's a mall?"

"Yeah." He says. "But first let me give you a general overview of these buildings."

"He looked to see if I was listening.

The first building he pointed to was red bricked.

"The building right here next to main building on your left is the literature major building for the serious courses focusing on that."

He pointed to the next building, it was blue bricked.

"That's the math major building, good tutors there."

The building next to that was green.

"This is the technology major building. Lots of cool stuff is made there for the students to use."

"That sounds like so much fun!"

"It is." He smirked.

The next building was purple bricked and had class at the entry way.

"This is the music major building. This building is always loud, but good for free concerts."

"Do you go there often?"

"Yeah, my best friend studies there."

"You must be a good friend."

"To put up with his ass, you better believe it!"

"Who's your best friend?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"HIM?"

"He may appear to be smug, but he's a good guy."

"I guess.." I sighed. "But he acts like a jerk."

"At first, let him get to know you. In no time he'll be a good friend to you."

"If you say so."

The building next to the music major building was entirely made of steel and had a telescope sticking out of it.

"This is the agronomy building."

The next building was made of brick and metal. There was a dome top that was entirely made of glass.

"This is where the school's athletes work out and also where regular students can work out."

"Are there any national competitors here?"

"…"

"Kukai?"

His expression was so grim.

"No, but there are a few hopefuls."

"Oh well I'd like to meet them one day."

"Why?" He looked taken aback.

"I'm not sure, but I always wanted to play with a national competitor."

"Are you any good at sports?"

"I'm decent."

"Well, if any of my buddies make it, I'll schedule you a game."

"That'd be awesome!"

"Anyway, next to that is science building, then law, and the mall."

"What's in the mall?"

"The cafeteria, food mall, grocery, clothes shops, school supplies store, and a book store."

"Store brands or school funded stores?"

"Store brand."

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!"

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Huh?"

"That's all I have to show you.."

That's when my stomach chose to growl loudly.

"Hungry, are we?"

**Choice A: "Just a bit." I smile weakly at him.**

**Choice B: "N-No, I'm fine." I smile confidently at him.**

**Choice C: "I am but it's ok." I wait for him to reply.**

**Choice A outcome:**

I look down at the ground in defeat and look back up at him.

"Just a bit." I smile weakly at him.

No use in hiding it now.

"Let's grab some lunch then, shall we?"

"Thanks, but i have no money on me…"

"I'll pay then." He acted unfazed by my comment.

"B-But.."

"It's no problem, Hinamori."

"I'll pay you back." I pouted.

"I don't need payment." He saw my determined look and sighed. "I''ll just consider this a favor and I'll for one in the future."

"Alright. It's a deal!"

"Good, now shall we head inside?"

We stood at the entrance of the mall.

**Choice B outcome:**

I felt embarrassed that my stomach growled so loudly and tried to ignore my stomach's cry for food.

"N-No, I'm fine." I smile confidently at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked curiously. "I've never heard a stomach growl so loudly."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Just for that, you're buying me lunch." I say dutifully.

"But I thought you said..'

"Walk forward." I ordered and we proceeded into the mall.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded immediately and followed me inside without hesitation.

**Choice C Outcome:**

"I am but it's ok." I waited for him to reply, but instead we both had an awkward silence.

That silence was then interrupted by his own stomach growling like crazy. He blushed and then looked down at me. The instant our eyes met we broke into a laughing fit.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Erm…"

**"**Because I sure am hungry.."

"Well.."

"I could really go for something sweet like chocolate teriyaki or maybe a steak bento box.."

"FINE FINE!" I yelled feeling my stomach growl again.

"I win!" He cheered.

"But you pay, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't have any money." I say sheepishly.

"Then, I'll buy you anything you want."

"Really?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

"Nope." I smiled at him.

"Then, I'll consider this a favor." He smirked and stood closer to me. "And I do intend to collect on that."

"R-right."

"So now that's done with, let's get some lunch?"

"Alright!"

**Continuation: **

When we went inside, I was instantly stunned. The inside of the building was actually four to five stories tall and the inside was insanely colorful. You could smell the food coming from the top floor. The first floor was full of attractions and a fountain was stationed in the middle. It was beautiful and had color tinted water flowing through it. The attractions included a fortune telling booth, a stage for music, food samples from the top floor. A computer lab and a lounge area. Kukai showed me a clear glass elevator and we took it up to the top floor. I looked outside the glass like a child looking at a toy for the first time.

"Now you're being the cute one."

"Huh?"

"Is the mall really that cool?"

"Yes!"

"Well, once you have time, i'll go around with you." Kukai offered with his trademark smile.

"Really?" I reacted gleefully.

"No problem!" He gave me the thumbs up and i instantly tackle hugged him.

That's when Kukai fell over. The elevator had stopped and his back was to the door so when I tackle hugged him he lost balance and fell through the open doors.

"I told you that they couldn't keep their hands off each other!" I hear Ikuto say.

I looked up and saw Ikuto, Tadase, and Nagihiko looking down at us. That's also when I realized Kukai was underneath me. We tried to get up at the same time and bumped heads. Which also meant we bumped faces, which ended up in an accidental kiss.

"Wow." tadase said.

"That was eventful." Nagihiko noted.

"Quite a show." Ikuto chuckled.

Finally I got up and walked away in a daze. My hunger was totally gone as I touched my lips. That was surprising. I took the escalator all the way down to the ground floor and called my driver to pick me up. The rest of the day passed by in a haze. That was a cool tour though..


	4. Tadase Part 1

_**DISCAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Weddying also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Tadase…**

I looked between the four young men looking back at me. They were all so nice looking and seemed eager to help me, but each seemed to have a reason behind that as well. The one who looked like my safest choice was Tadase. He looked harmless and earnest in helping me. Ikuto looked like he wanted to torment me, Nagihiko was giving me a flirtatious look, and Kukai looked like he was hyper. I was too tired to deal with Kukai's positive energy, so Tadase was the safe choice.

"Um, Hotori-kun, would you be my guide today?" I asked politely.

"It'd be my pleasure, Hinamori-san!" He smiled at me.

"You chose him?" Ikuto scoffed. "You won't have any fun!"

"And you're saying with you, I will?" I cocked an eye brow at him.

"I guarantee it!" He smirked.

"You better not bore her, Tadase." Nagihiko warned him. "Ikuto back off, he needs some practice."

"True.." Ikuto groaned and reluctantly agreed.

"Well, see you later Hinamori!" Kukai said putting his arm around both Ikuto and Nagihiko.

"Don't mind them!" He laughed. "These two are just jealous they didn't get chosen by you!"

"Thanks, Souma-kun!"

"Shall we start the tour?" Tadase asked seeing me come back to him.

"Yeah, where shall we go first?"

"We can start end to beginning if you like."

"Uhm..it doesn't matter."

"Well, I'll just walk you around and you can just ask me questions as we go along."

"Then you're just going to act as my escort?"

"Yeah, that way I don't bore you." He smiled earnestly at me.

"Bore me?"

"Yeah. I always do that to people." He looked away and watched some students pass us by. "So just ask me what you want to know and I'll tell you."

"Hotori-kun, you won't bore me."

"I rather not risk it." He gestured to the main building.

"What's in here?"

"The main general classes for those who aren't really focusing on one class."

"So that means?"

"These are the classes that give you the overview and bits of each subject."

He held the door open for me and we walked inside the lobby.

"Anything important in here?"

"The locker room is there, that bathroom is shared, and that's the make out spot for couples." He pointed to each spot subtly.

"Ah, I see."

**Choice A: "You should lighten up a little."**

**Choice B: "You're being boring by not saying much, ya know?"**

**Choice C: Let him have his way.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

It was kind of cute the way he was trying to reserve himself. Actually he standing quite stiffly and looked like he wanted to say way more about this place, but afraid to to do so. Tadase did have a girlish face, but kind red eyes and a nice smile. He was maybe three or four inches taller than me, but didn't seem to notice when he looked down at me.

"You should lighten up a little." I say as we pass through the double doors into a long hallway.

He looked at me, then at the ground, and back at me, "Yeah, I guess I should."

Tadase relaxed his posture and looked at me for approval.

I linked arms with him, "Yes, that's better. So what's your major here?"

"Astronomy, but I go to the general classes here."

"Why?"

"I'm studying to be an international educator." He looked so happy to tell someone his dream.

"That sounds like a lot of hard work."

"You're telling me!" Tadase laughed. "I have to learn so many different languages…"

He cringed at the statement.

"What languages do you know?"

"The easy ones: Japanese, english, chinese, Bulgarian, tagalog, Chosŏnmal, spanish, danish, german, and I'm currently learning Danish."

"Wow…I can barely learn Spanish.." I say. "I only know Japanese and English. A little Tagalog."

"Just a little?"

"A few relatives live in the Philippines and come to visit us sometimes." I smile at him. "They teach me when they come over."

"That sounds so cool!" He seemed so interested in the topic. "OH!"

"What?"

"We should be focusing on the tour, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, right!" I laughed at his expression. "We can talk more about it later, if you want.."

"I'd like that very much." Tadase's smile was so gentle I couldn't say anything else.

**Choice B Outcome:**

I hated to see the guy so reserved, but it was a bit irritating that he was being so quiet. I didn't know how to handle quiet people.

"You're being boring by not saying much, ya know?" I said a little too coldly.

"I'm sorry." Tadase bowed his head and tried to talk more. "Well, there isn't much to be concerned with here except the bathroom."

"I know, it's shared."

"Yeah, so just be prepared to see things you didn't want to see."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well, let's continue to the hallway." He held out the door for me. "After you."

"Thank you." I smiled politely at him and waited for him to point out the classrooms.

"These are the general classes for people who are just wanting to learn the finer basics of the subjects instead of focusing on one subject."

"I see."

"Yeah, as you can see the classrooms are really high tech."

"Well, that's a good thing right?"

"Yeah! The school keeps these things in perfect condition and charges people if they break or mess up anything."

"…" Now that seems reasonable, but kinda harsh.

"So be careful ok, Hinamori-san?"

"Thanks for the warning." I say gratefully.

"What courses do you plan to take?"

"As many courses as I can handle."

"What do you want to be?"

I was stumped. I didn't know what I wanted to be.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know I want to be more than a simple housewife."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"I want to be an international educator." He smiled wider. "Those are in great need today and will prove to useful."

"That must be a lot of work.."

"It is, but in the end it'll be worth it." His determined face kind of inspired me to work harder on my own goal.

"I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Hinamori-san!"

"You're welcome, Hotori-kun."

"We should get back to the tour.."

"We can't talk more about it later, maybe I can help you." I shrugged my shoulders. "I know a little Tagalog."

"That'd be great!"

**Choice C Outcome:**

Tadase was such a sweetheart so I decided to let him be and asked him various questions about the lobby. Though he was quiet, he was an expert on everything about the building. Maybe he was here for a long time before I came along.

"I think that's all there is to know about the lobby, Hinamori-san."

"You sure know a lot."

"Thanks, my parents were helping with the blue prints of the building."

"Whoa." I said in astonishment.

"Yeah, so I know every hiding place that there is to know about."

"You're a useful person to know then."

"I suppose so." He smiled. "I'll help you anytime you need it."

"I'll hold you up to that." I giggled.

"Oh, sorry I must be talking too much.." He trailed off.

"No, I like hearing you talk." I said gently. "You know so much."

"Normal people find that annoying." He cocked an eye brow at me.

"Well, I guess I'm not normal." I reply.

He held one of the double doors open for me.

"Shall we continue the tour?" Tadase was so well mannered.

"What do you want to be?" I asked.

"What do I want to be?" Tadase repeated. "Well, it'd be great if I could become an international educator."

"I can see you doing that."

It really wasn't that hard to picture. Tadase seemed to be a good people person and had the skills to memorize everything.

"How many languages do you know?"

"The easy ones: Japanese, english, chinese, Bulgarian, tagalog, Chosŏnmal, spanish, danish, german, and I'm currently learning Danish." He counted them with his hand. "So that makes nine and ten in the progress."

"Wow…I can barely learn Spanish.." I say. "I only know Japanese and English. A little Tagalog."

"Just a little?"

"A few relatives live in the Philippines and come to visit us sometimes." I smile at him. "They teach me when they come over."

"That sounds so cool!" He seemed so interested in the topic. "OH!"

"What?"

"We should be focusing on the tour, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, right!" I laughed at his expression. "We can talk more about it later, if you want.."

"I'd like that very much." Tadase's smile was so gentle I couldn't say anything else.

**Continuation: **

We walked out of the main building and made our way to the very heart of the campus. The very middle was made into a beautiful garden that had a sitting area and a fountain. I asked Tadase to point out the various buildings.

The first building he pointed to was red bricked.

"The building right here next to main building on your left is the literature major building for the serious courses focusing on that."

He pointed to the next building, it was blue bricked.

"That's the math major building, good tutors there."

The building next to that was green.

"This is the technology major building. Lots of cool stuff is made there for the students to use."

"That sounds like so much fun!"

"It is, I can take you there sometime."

The next building was purple bricked and had glass at the entry way.

"This is the music major building. This building is always loud, but good for free concerts."

"Do you go there often?"

"No, not really."

"Why?"

"I can't be around this one person too much."

"Why?"

"We always fight."

"Who?"

"Ikuto."

"THAT GUY?"

"Yeah, but he's good at heart."

I puffed out my cheeks.

"If you say so.."

The building next to the music major building was entirely made of steel and had a telescope sticking out of it.

"This is the astronomy building."

The next building was made of brick and metal. There was a dome top that was entirely made of glass.

"This is where the school's athletes work out and also where regular students can work out."

"Anyway, next to that is science building, then law, and the mall."

"What's in the mall?"

"The cafeteria, food mall, grocery, clothes shops, school supplies store, and a book store."

"Store brands or school funded stores?"

"Store brand."

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!"

"You sure seem excited." Tadase laughed.

"You laughed.."

"Yeah, is it weird?"

"No, you have a nice laugh."

"Here, I want to show you something." He took my hand and started to lead me to the astronomy building.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm going to show you a secret place, shh." He led me to the back of the building where no was present and went through a hole in the fence that was obviously marked off limits.

"Hotori-kun?"

"We're almost there."

"Almost where!"

"Follow me and stay quiet." Tadase instructed as a building of wood and metal came into view.

Tadase sneakily walked around the building to the back and pulled away some bushes to reveal a hidden door panel. He pulled it away revealing a passage way. Tadase crawled in first and I followed closely after. It was getting darker in the tunnel and I didn't see any light ahead.

"It's just a little farther, Hinamori-san."

"What is this place?"

"The old planetarium." He informed me. "The astronomy building almost never uses it."

There was a dim light ahead.

"You'll love it, I promise!"

We emerged from the hole that was hidden by boxes and a see through panel. Tadase helped me up and motioned to the ceiling. When I looked up, I gasped instantly as my breath was taken away. The hold room was covered in stars. Even the seats, and since the room was completely dark, you felt like you were walking on thin air.

"You like it?"

"It's amazing.."

"I come here time to time when this is running."

"Why is it running?"

"A glitch in the equipment. It runs at the same times everyday."

"This is amazing.."

"This is my hideout." He smiled a small smile.

"It's one of the best hide outs I've ever seen."

"I'll share it with you then."

"Really?"

"As long as you keep it a secret."

"Thank you."

After ten minutes of silence and stars, the machine stopped running and the room fell to darkness. I felt Tadase take my hand and lead my back through the tunnel, but since it was dark, I couldn't see where I was stepping and tripped forward. When I hi the ground, I was surprised by how soft it felt, well the ground wasn't soft. It was firm, but not as hard as I expected it to be. The lights came on, though very dim, but bright enough to see a few inches in front of you. I looked down and saw Tadase staring up at me. Both our faces turned red immediately.

**Choice A: Get up.**

**Choice B: "Sorry!" **

**Choice C: Don't do anything.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I looked into his eyes a little more before I realized that my weight and our position must be very uncomfortable for him. I tried to get up but Tadase grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"H-Hotori-kun?"

He looked like he wanted to do something, He was sitting up now with me on his lap. It was an odd position, but not uncomfortable. Tadase's face was edging toward mine and I didn't know what to do. But then, he stopped and pulled back.

Tadase's easy going expression returned, "Sorry! Let's go?"

We both got up and left the planetarium.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"Sorry!" I said quickly and tried to get up, but only succeeded in hurting Tadase.

I had accidentally kneed his balls.

"I'm so so sorry!" I squirmed away from him and tried to help him get up.

"No..it's..fine." He groaned. "Quite a hard knee you have there."

"Y-Yeah." My face reddened more.

"I'll be fine," He motioned to the tunnel. "Let's go?"

"Y-Yeah." I followed him out of the planetarium.

**Choice C Outcome:**

I was stunned. I couldn't move, I mean this isn't my first encounter with guy this close, but the sensation going through my body right now was entirely new. Tadase wasn't moving either, but maybe it was because I was on top of him. On top..OH.

"S-Sorry." I carefully got off of him and sat on my knees.

"It's ok, you just tripped." His smile was comforting.

"Shall we go?"

He didn't reply, but instead kissed my cheek.

After that he just crawled through the tunnel without me.

**Continuation:**

I walked alone to the gates of the school and waited for my driver to arrive on the curb. So many things happened today that were still running through my mind like a shooting star. I wonder what will happen when we see each other again…


	5. Nagihiko Part 1

_**DISCAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Weddying also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Nagihiko…**

I looked at Nagihiko with a small smile and bowed to him, "Would you mind being my tour guide today?"

"It'd be my pleasure." Nagihiko said and patted my shoulder.

"Go easy on her." Ikuto sighed in defeat.

"Be careful!" Kukai warned me.

"Yes, please be vigilant around Fujisaki-san." Tadase added.

"You guys are mean!" Nagihiko complained. "Ignore them."

"Don't worry." I say.

"So what do you want to see first?"

**Choice A: "Whatever you choose to show me first."**

**Choice B: "The main building, I'm sure I will be there the most."**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I didn't really care about what I saw first. I just wanted to know the big important quirks of the school. I wanted to know how it worked. I'm sure I'll be all over the place since I have no specific major.

Nagihiko pondered for a moment, "I'll bring you to the teachers' evil nest."

I laughed at how he said that and followed behind him.

"What's so evil about the main building?"

"All the mean teachers are stationed here!"

"Really? Not one nice one?"

"Nope. None at all."

"Oh, hell…"

**"**You're taking classes here I'm guessing."

"Most likely.."

"You'll do fine here." He smiled at me. "I mean you've got a friend here already."

**Choice B Outcome:**

I guess it would be the wise idea to see the main building. I'm sure that I'll have to visit that place a lot.

"Could you should me which building is the main building?"

"Sure thing." He seemed surprised. "Not a lot of people want to see the teachers' evil nest first."

"Evil nest?" I let out a giggle.

"Yep!" He wiggled a finger at me. "All the mean teachers reside in this building."

"There aren't any nice ones?"

"Nope. None at all."

"That's terrible.."

"Are you going to attend classes at that building?"

"Most likely."

"Best of luck to you."

**Continuation:**

"Thank you."

"You sure walk slow." He noted.

"Stop studying me!"

"Why?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You've been doing that ever since I've met you!"

"Because your body movements are interesting.."

"My body movements?"

"Yeah, they're stiff but seem to move gracefully in an awkward manner."

"How does that even make sense?"

"Sorry, I know that sounds confusing."

"Yes, yes it is." I laughed as I opened the door to the main building.

The school was masterfully designed so that the building didn't look boring, but fun and intimidating. The front where we entered was all glass and the sunlight came through color stained windows making the lobby look like a rainbow. The inside lobby was pure white so the colors looked like splotches on the walls. The whole room had a nice aura to it.

"Alright, well let's see.."

He pointed to a worn out wooden door near one of the doors.

"That's the locker room where you change your shoes and put your junk away."

"Ok.."

He pointed to a pair of clear glass doors.

"That's the main office."

Nagihiko pointed to the bathroom.

"This is one of two bathrooms that permit both boy and girl inside."

My face reddened at the thought of walking in on a guy in the middle of a piss.

"Yeah, so be careful." He ruffled my hair.

Next, he pointed to a corner hidden from the main office.

"One of the top ten make out spots for the student body."

"Wow.."

"Yep. Shall we move on?"

"Of course, Fujisaki-kun."

"Call me 'Nagi', Fujisaki-san sounds too long and formal."

"Nagi." I repeated.

He smiled as I said his nickname, "That's right."

We walked into the main hallway and he proceeded to explaining the classrooms.

"Bottom line is that they're huh tech as can be and very hard to fail."

"How come?"

"The teachers make it nearly impossible to fail."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, I guess, but if you think about it they're just handing out diplomas."

""You're right." I peeked in on one of the classrooms and saw only two girls inside.

"There's about forty girls besides yourself enrolled here."

We walked out of the main building and made our way to the very heart of the campus. The very middle was made into a beautiful garden that had a sitting area and a fountain. Nagihiko wasted no time in pointing out the various buildings and highlights.

The first building he pointed to was red bricked.

"The building right here next to main building on your left is the literature major building for the serious courses focusing on that."

He pointed to the next building, it was blue bricked.

"That's the math major building, good tutors there."

"In just math?"

"Nope, in general."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"It's my job as your tour guide." He winked at me.

The building next to that was green.

"This is the technology major building. Lots of cool stuff is made there for the students to use."

"That sounds like so much fun!"

"It is!" He shared my excitement. "They let you test out their high tech cars and toys."

"I wanna play!" I whined.

"We'll play there together, then."

"It's a promise!" I smiled at him and let him continue explaining the buildings.

The next building was purple bricked and had glass at the entry way.

"This is the music major building. This building is always loud, but good for free concerts."

"Sounds like my kind of place to study."

"You like being in loud places?"

"Surprisingly, I can focus better with sound."

"You're so weird."

"Why thank you!" I bowed to him sarcastically.

"Cute." He teased.

The building next to the music major building was entirely made of steel and had a telescope sticking out of it.

"This is the astronomy building."

The next building was made of brick and metal. There was a dome top that was entirely made of glass.

"This is where the school's athletes work out and also where regular students can work out."

"It's so big.."

"Indoor courts for each sport imaginable."

"That's amazing.."

"I know, Kukai loves it in there!"

"I bet."

"Anyway, next to that is science building, then law, and the mall."

"This place has everything!"

"Hell yeah it does!"

"Hmm..what about art and the performing arts majors?"

"Oh, those majors reside together in a newly built facility behind the mall."

"Where do you study?"

"i don't take classes really. I train at the athletics building and the performing arts facility."

"Wow.."

"I pay for the athletics training though.."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another time."

"Ok.." I could tell from his expression that that matter was better left unprobed.

"Would you like to see the Performing Arts building?"

**Choice A: Yes!**

**Choice B: No..I sorta wanna see something else.**

**Continuation: None. These two options will result in two different endings.**

**Choice A:**

**"**Yes!" I replied immediately.

He took my hand in his and led the way to the facility. Plenty of the male students glanced at us as we passed and I felt self conscious. The performing arts facially was as large as the gym building and was in the shape of a cylinder in the front, but had a rectangular prism sticking out of it's back. The building was teal and the roof of the cylinder was a stain glass dome.

"These buildings are so pretty.."

"Yeah, the designer put a lot of time into making these buildings shine."

"Who created the blue prints?"

"Tadase's parents."

"Wow.."

"Yeah, so I suggest being good friends with him." He winked at me. "He's a useful person to know not to mention a loyal friend."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Alright, I'll take you to my classroom."

The inside of the building was dark and lit up my clothes in neon colors. It was like I was inside a club! Music was playing from speakers around the building and when you looked up you could see the glass dome. I counted up to six to eight floors of places to study.

"It's so huge.."

"You have such a large vocabulary!" Nagihiko teased.

"Shut up!" I warned him.

"I got it.."

"Soo…"

"Come on, let's go."

He led me to a flight of stairs and we made our rise to the top floor.

"The top floor is where all the serious dance classes are." He informed me. "This is where people with professional talent com to sharpen their skills or widen their horizons."

"So you're a dancer?"

"Yep! World class." Nagihiko loved winking.

"Wow..you've been in an international competition?"

"Two of them and I won one silver medal."

"That's incredible!"

"Thanks."

"I want to see you dance.."

"That's the whole point of bringing you here, duh!"

"Shush."

Nagihiko steered me over to a room labeled **Studio 2A**. This must be Nagihiko's classroom and I could hear music from a different country playing inside. He opened the door and went in first, numerous girls started to cheer. I looked inside was astonished to see a small crowd of girls in the room, crowding Nagihiko.

"Wow.."

He had fans. These girls weren't wearing the school uniform.

"Fujisaki-san, where have you been?" One cried.

"Yes, where? You're thirty minutes late..you're never late!" A short one complained.

"Ladies, ladies. Please forgive me.."

"Of course we forgive you!" The girls said in unison.

They kind of scared me.

"But I was giving someone a tour."

I felt all eyes turn to me.

"Uhm…hi?"

"Who is she?"

"She isn't very pretty..?"

"Look at her..she looks like a bitch."

"I bet she paid him to give her a tour.."

Right as I was about to smack someone in the face, Nagihiko had appeared at my side and had his arm around me.

"Now, now. Ladies that's no way to treat my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" I repeated/

"GIRLFRIEND?" They screamed.

"Why would _she _be your girlfriend?" One of them demanded.

"She's not even pretty!"

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Ladies, this is my girlfriend and if you don't like her you can leave."

"Prove it." One of them said. "She doesn't look proud to be it."

"How would you like me to prove it?"

"Kiss her."

"Yeah! Hold her tight, the way you would only hold a girlfriend."

"Are you sure you can handle seeing that?"

"Y-Yes." The head of the crowd confirmed.

"Alright then. Amu-chan, I guess they want a show.." Nagihiko turned to me and put his arms around me.

My heart wouldn't stop beating like a wood pecker.

The fangirls watched in anticipation as his lips came closer to mine.

"N-Nagi.." My eyes started to close by themselves.

WHAT WAS I DOING? I couldn't move or push him away. My hands stayed firm on his forearms.

In seconds his lips were on mine and he was full out kissing me the way he would his girlfriend. I was blown away by how good a kisser he was. The fangirls squealed in protest. But Nagihiko ignored them, continuing his performance, he bit my lower lip. I gasped in surprise and right before his tongue slipped into my mouth, one of the fan girls screamed for us to stop.

"I'm sorry," Nagihiko rested his head against the curve of my neck, his forehead touching my mid-neck area. "..I must've gotten carried away."

"Uh-Uhm.." My face was redder than it has ever been in my whole life.

"Girls, l-let's go!" The lead said and they herded out of the place.

Once we were sure they were gone Nagihiko laughed.

"So-Sorry!" He laughed. "I just had to get rid of them."

"You're so lucky to have fans."

"But they're too obsessed!" He cringed at my words.

"They seem sweet though."

"They can be."

He was totally disregarding the kiss.

"Besides, kissing you was fun!"

"F-Fun?" My face was blushing again.

"Yeah, you're one of the best kissers I've ever encountered."

"Thanks, not so bad yourself."

"Haha, must've had a lot of boyfriends."

"A few here and there, but not more than normal. You however.."

"I've had three. One serious."

"I've had a serious one, too."

"What happened?"

"He fell back in love with ex-girlfriend." I shrugged my shoulders absent mindedly. "Who was i to hold him back?"

"I see.."

"No harm done."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Are you?"

"I asked first."

"No, I'm not."

"He's a bastard then."

"Why?"

"Did he take your cherry then break up a month later?"

"H-How..?"

"See. BASTARD." Nagi forced a smile.

"And you?"

"Nope."

"Then we've both had the worst done with."

"Good point, Amu-chan!" Nagi laughed.

"Mhm."

"I'd like to kiss you again sometime." He teased.

"In your dreams-"

"That will soon come true."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope, a promise."

**Choice B:**

"No, I sorta wanna see something else." I hoped I didn't sound rude.

Right before he could say anything, someone came running to us.

"Fujisaki! I challenge you to a rematch!"

"Noda-san..can't you just give it up?" Nagihiko groaned.

"Why won't you let me have a rematch?"

"Because we've already had five!"

"Five?" I asked.

"Who is this?" Noda asked.

Noda was Nagihiko's height, but had dark green spiky hair and yellow piercing eyes.

"This is Hinamori Amu."

"A Hinamori girl, huh?"

"Is my family really that popular?"

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Are you his girlfriend?" Noda asked.

"Of course she is." Nagihiko answered. "So don't even think about messing with her."

"Alright, alright."

"Why do you want a rematch?"

"Because I want to be the best basketball player on campus!"

"He's close to his goal, but-"

"This damn boyfriend of yours refuses to die of defeat!"

"Die of defeat?" I repeated.

"Now you see what I have to deal with!" Nagihiko groaned.

Ikuto, Tadase, and Kukai came onto the scene and immediately spotted Noda.

"Well, well." Ikuto said.

"Are you still trying to beat Fujisaki?"

"You better believe it!"

"Won't you ever give up!" Nagihiko demanded to know.

"Not until I beat you!"

"UGH."

"Nagi.."

"You. Me. One on One!" Noda challenged.

"If we have a one on one match will you shut up for the rest of the week!"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Let's go." Nagi stomped on over to the gym building holding onto my hand.

"What's the winning score going to be?"

"Let's say thirty points." Nagi said.

"Alright!"

The boys took a seat at the bleachers while I followed them. Nagi stopped me as I hit the second stair step.

"Kiss me."

"What?" I instantly blushed at his request.

"Please? For good luck?" Nagi begged.

I looked down at him; he was at perfect height for kissing.

"Plus you're my 'girlfriend', so please?"

"FUJISAKI! HURRY UP!" Noda called, dribbling the ball.

"Alright fine!"

I kissed him and ikuto whistled as Nagi wrapped his arms round me and hugged me tighter.

"Good girl, now I can play like a pro."

"Shut up and go play." I pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout."

The game began with Noda getting the ball first. This was no real problem for Nagi though. He easily got the ball from Noda and the game dragged on for a long time since both players were insanely skilled. The first quarter, which was twenty mites long, came down to Nagi beings at two points and Noda at four.

"Come one, Fujisaki!" Kukai cheered.

"Show that punk who's the boss!" Ikuto added.

"Go, NAGIHIKO-KUN!" Tadase yelled.

I smiled at the three, they looked like loyal friends. Nagi gave us a fleeting glance and winked at me. He scored two hoops resulting the score to change to six to four. Noda didn't let it slide and got back the ball shooting another score. Six to six. Half way through the second quarter, Noda committed a foul and Nagi got a free throw shot.

"Come on NAGI!" I cheered when everyone shut up.

"This is the part where you're supposed to be quiet!" Nagi yelled at me with a big smile on his face.

I nodded at him in embarrassment.

The shot sailed into the hoop with ease. Nagihiko was an amazing player. Noda was watching in awe at his concentration. Whoosh. Two points were scored. The game continued until the thirty points were scored by Nagi in the last ten minutes of the fourth quarter. Both men were drenched in sweat and i handed them both a towel.

"You've gotten better." Nagi commented.

"Thanks, man." Noda was beaming. "You have too."

"Nah, I just had extra support today." Nagi ruffled my hair.

"That's true. I should find myself a girlfriend, maybe I'll play better if she was around."

"Good luck!"

"Well if you ever get tired of Fujisaki, Hinamori-san, you can always come to me." Noda kissed my cheek and walked out of the gym.

"When did Amu become your girlfriend?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"Yes, do tell us the details!" Tadase asked.

"I'm interested too."

"Noda was making gaga eyes at her and it was annoying."

"So you just dubbed her your girlfriend?" Ikuto asked.

"Yup."

"That kiss seemed pretty serious though."

"Added performance that's all." Nagihiko said simply.

"Such a player."

"Poor Hinamori. I wouldn't waste such a cute girl's lips like that."

"Me neither!" Tadase agreed.

"Would you guys shut up!" I asked.

"Awh, look she's blushing!" Ikuto laughed.

"Isn't my 'girlfriend' adorable?" Nagi chuckled and put his arms around me.

"Let go!" I whined.

"No way!"

"Haha you guys really are a couple." Tadase teased.

"No joke!" Kukai replied.

I finally got away from Nagihiko's grip.

"I'm heading home."

"wA-"

"Let her go, she had a LONG day." I could feel Nagihiko's smile aimed at me.

"..Baka.."


	6. Event 1: Choose your Boy

_**DISCAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Weddying also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**Event #1…..**

The drive home wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. So many things were running through my mind. My tour guide sure had a lot going for him, but he was nice. The driver didn't say anything the whole way home and I was greeted by Ran and Dia at the gates.

"Welcome Home, Amu-chan." Dia bowed.

"No need to bow, Dia-chan."

She rose immediately and apologized.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this life.."

"You will, I'm sure of it!" Ran said determinedly.

"Hey, you guys! Tsukasa-sama wants everyone inside."

"Coming!" We said in unison.

I entered the main house and started to head to the back door when I heard someone call to me.

"Amu-chan!"

"Yes?"

It was Tsukasa.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Alright, what is it Tsukasa-ouji?"

"About your education.."

"Yes?" I felt my heart leap into my throat.

Was he going to take away my education?

"I'd like to talk you about your payment."

"Alright.."

"My friends have seemed to need your help already.."

"That's fine! I'll help them right away!"

"That's not exactly simple."

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing too bad, it's just that.."

"That..?"

"You have to choose who you want to help."

"I get to choose?"

"Yes, and your classes will be determined by who you help."

"You mean I can only take the major they choose for me?"

"No, I mean you will be enrolled in the same classes as them."

"You're joking."

"Not at all. This is part of your education and in return for helping them you can enroll in two other classes of your choice."

"Only two?"

"Education is expensive."

"No kidding.."

"So when will I choose?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yep." Tsukasa patted my shoulder. "You should get some sleep and dress nice tomorrow."

That night I couldn't sleep. To think that my education would solely depend on the friend I helped. I wonder what courses they took? Would I like them? I didn't really oppose the idea of learning random subjects, but I would feel better if I could choose ALL of classes. Then again, what **would** I choose? I had no specific path I wanted to follow, I had no desire to know everything….so what then? I still have two classes I can choose. Literature was definitely one I had to do, but what else would I study? Maybe I'll just take two literature courses and see how it goes. The next day went by in a flash and it was already night time. I got dressed in a pair of white shorts and threw on a purple Bcbgmaxazria Wisteria Silk 'harper' Hi-Low Long Sleeve Blouse. The shirt was very comfortable as well as cute with it's v-neck and standing collar. It had plenty of pockets to hide my phone and very light weight that I didn't feel hot at all. I kept my hair down and noted that it now touched my mid-back. Slipping on a pair of mary jane ballet flats, I made my way to the main house entrance where Tsukasa was waiting.

"A very cute outfit you chose there."

"Thank you, Tsukasa-ouiji."

"No problem.

"So where are we going?"

"To a bar."

"A _bar?_"

"Yep. All of them hang out there."

"Ok.."

I stepped into the passenger seat of the car and we drove in silence to the bar that ended up being the bar my father today me to visit when I first arrived in Kyoto. There was a closed sign up but you could obviously see the silhouettes of people inside. Tsukasa went in first, he was dressed in a nice well pressed black suit.

"Hello, Friends. It's been awhile since I've seen you!" Tsukasa greeted the group inside and he motioned me inside.

I stepped inside and bowed, "Good evening."

"Hinamori!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Eh, what's the pinkeye doing here?"

"Hello, Hinamori-san."

"Eh?" I looked up and saw Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko looking back at me.

"I'm glad the five of you know each other already." Tsukasa sighed in relief.

"I have to help one of them?"

"WHAT?" The four of them exclaimed.

"You're serious?" Ikuto asked. "I should've been nicer.."

"No kidding.." Kukai replied.

"I should have been more friendly." Tadase sulked.

"I should have flirted less.."

"So, Amu-chan, who will you help out?"

I looked back and forth between the boys and Tsukasa. Was he serious? Well, it wasn't that unbelievable and would explain why they were all familiar with the Hinamori family name…

"Please, choose me!" The four of them said at once.

"Why don't we have some drinks?" Aruto asked.

"An iced tea for me!" Tadase ordered.

"A cup of beer, old man." Ikuto demanded.

"Don't speak that way to your father." Aruto warned Ikuto.

So this was Ikuto's father? I could definitely see the resemblance between the two from their whole body. They looked lie different versions of each other.

"I'll have a coke." Kukai said.

"Red wine for me!" Nagihiko added.

"Can I just have some water?"

Aruto served up the orders in no time and everyone started to idly chat.

"I can't believe this is the girl.." Ikuto groaned in disappointment.

"That's a bit mean." Tadase said gently.

"I'm ok with her. She's good enough."

"Wish she had more curves though.." Nagihiko complained.

"HEY!" I slapped the table. "I'm right here!"

The boys looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What?"

"Sorry, Hinamori."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Forgive us."

"Do as you please, I don't really care."

"Hmph." I replied to the four of them.

"Now, guys, be nice to Amu-chan." Tsukasa said. "She is here to help one of you."

"Alright let's get something straight." I told the four of them. "What classes do you guys take?"

Ikuto replied first, "I'm a music major. I take Orchestration, music theory, ear training, and basic improvision classes."

"I know I'm an athletic junkie, but I take criminology and psychology," Kukai said a bit embarrassed.

"He dreams of being a profiler if he can't join a national soccer team." Nagihiko added for good measure.

"I take Foreign language, foreign affairs, and psychology." Tadase informed me.

"I take an array of dance classes."

All those classes sounded like hard work. Would I survive in any one of them?

"Why?" Kukai asked.

"It's part of the deal remember?" Ikuto said sternly. "She'll be enrolled in whatever classes we have."

"Oh, right, right."

"So who will it be, Amu-chan?"

"I won't have to live them too, will I?"

"No, of course not." Aruto said.

"But you will have them help you move into your new dorm."

"WHAT?" The guys started to complain.

"It's the least you can do for her helping you and enrolling in all those classes." Aruto shot a look at the four of them

"Yes, speaking of which they'll help you study." Tsukasa added.

"They're a good bunch, Amu-chan." Aruto told me.

"So you won't be completely helpless." Tsukasa said.

"Now it's time to choose." Aruto said firmly.

"Yes, who do you choose?"

I looked back at the four of them and gulped.

My whole life would be revolving around one of them, but who would it be? Who did I want it to be?

**Choose Nagihiko….(go to chapter 7)**

**Choose Tadase…..(go to chapter 8)**

**Choose Kukai….(go to chapter 9)**

**Choose Ikuto….(go to chapter 10)**

_Updates will be very slow for the next week starting Friday June 29. I will be away on vacation and won't be back until July 7th (: Hope you guys understand_


	7. Nagihiko Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Nagihiko….**

I looked between the four of them with a conflicted mind. What courses could I handle? They all seemed so hard and not anything I would have ever imagined myself studying. The room was pretty silent as they all awaited my answer. Also who could I stand? I mean they were all nice and interesting…well except Ikuto. He's pretty cold towards me. I don't know who to choose… Finally I mentally did a game in my head. Who helped me the most? Who seemed to be the most fun? The answer was clearly Nagihiko. Plus the tour around the school with him was so much fun. I had a feeling that if I help him, I would have many more fun experiences. Furthermore, he helped me when someone was about to mug me. Who knows, if he wasn't there, maybe there would have been more than a mugging.

"Nagi, I'd like to help you." I said with my head slightly bowed.

"Really?" All of them exclaimed at once.

"Why him?" Ikuto whined.

"I'm sure you'll do a good job!" Tadase said with a hint of disappointment.

"Darnit! I really wanted some help.." Kukai pouted.

"Thank you so much!" Nagihiko said in a gleeful tone. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"It's no problem! I mean you helped me before when I first came to Kyoto!"

"Anyone would have helped you if they saw what was happening!" Nagihiko replied.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked, suddenly interested.

"Some shady guy was trying to mug Amu-chan."

"What?" Tsukasa said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's no big deal! Nagi came before anything bad happened!" I waved my hands in front of me.

"Good thing Fujisaki was there!" Kukai added.

"Who knows what could have happened…" Tadase said.

"Well, what more could you expect from this guy?" Ikuto asked giving Nagihiko's hair a ruffle.

"Hahaha!"

They all stared at me as I laughed.

"What?"

"You have a nice laugh." Nagihiko said.

"Erm..thanks.."

"Awh look, she's blushing!" Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up!" I yelled and hit him playfully,

"Now look!" Nagihiko said evenly. "Ikuto is trying to flirt!"

"With this kid?" He scoffed. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Now I really punched him.

"OW!"

"Hmph." Was all I said.

"Shouldn't you tell her about what she's going to help you with?" Tsukasa cut in.

"Right…right." Nagihiko said with a chuckle. "Amu-chan, would you like to see the night life here in Kyoto?"

"The night life?"

"Yes." He winked. "I know the best party places."

**Choice A: Yes!**

**Choice B: …Erm**

**Choice C: No...**

**Choice A Outcome:**

Without hesitation I replied, "Yes!"

The mention of a nightlife made me excited. I was never allowed to go out at night back in Nemuro!

"Then shall we go?" Nagihiko offered me his hand.

"Be safe you two!" Tsukasa says.

"Use protection if things get a little too fun." Ikuto smirked.

Aruto hit him on the head.

"Have fun!" Kukai said, giving me the thumbs up.

"Take care." Tadase says.

Nagihiko put down some money for our drinks and put on his red hollister sweater. It contrasted nicely with his indigo hair.

**Choice B Outcome:**

A night life in Kyoto?

"Erm…"

I mean it wasn't an obscene thought, but something was telling my body to stay put.

"What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't know if I want to.."

"She's scared to be out at night." Ikuto teased.

"I wouldn't blame her!" Nagihiko snapped. "After that guy tried to mug her.."

He turned his gaze back at me.

"Amu-chan, if you just want to stay here it's ok."

"No..No." I felt guilty, he looked really disappointed about not going.

"So?"

"I'll go." I smiled shyly at him. "I mean, I'll have to see this side of Kyoto sometime, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." His expression was flooding with relief.

"How far is it from here?"

"Not very far depending on what you want to see." He winked at me and paid for our drinks.

"If you say so.."

"You'll have fun, I promise." His smile was hard to refuse.

"Ok.."

With that everyone said good bye and we were out the door.

**Choice C Outcome:**

"No.." I said, my voice being mouse quiet.

"Why not?" Nagihiko was obviously disappointed with my answer.

"I don't think I could handle being out there at this time.."

I shuddered at the memory of the man holding my wrists that first night..

Nagihiko seemed to understand and held my shoulders.

"Please, if you go with me I promise nothing bad will happen to you again."

I searched his eyes. They seemed very sincere.

"I don't know.."

"Amu, you'll have fun." Ikuto said simply. "Now get out of here."

"Fujisaki knows how to take care of someone, you're in good hands." Kukai gave me the thumbs up.

"Plus, where he is taking you is completely secure!" Tadase offered.

"I wouldn't let you go out if I thought you would be in danger." Tsukasa added.

I looked between all the men in the room and finally agreed.

"Yes!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"I guess we should go then.." I put down some money for my drink.

Nagihiko took it and put down his own money.

He shoved the money into my hand, "Tonight, it's all on me."

Everyone said their good byes and Nagihiko held the door open for me.

**Continuation:**

The early evening breeze was nice and felt relaxing on my face. Nagihiko and I walked side by side in contented silence as we listened to the sounds of the city. Kyoto was alive and moving. Many young couples were walking hand in hand or making out in an alley. Drunkards were already prowling and the neon lights were blazing.

"It's quite a site, isn't it?" Nagi commented.

"Much more lively."

"What's it like in Nemuro?"

"A lot more open land, not a lot of city lights to look at at night."

"That sounds nice.."

"It can be. But the town is always so quiet. The only time it's ever loud is when new years comes along or a festival."

"It seems very cozy to be there."

"More like trapped." I sighed.

"Did you hate it there that much?"

"I don't know.." I looked up at the sky.

Normally I could see stars, but now it was too bright. All I could make out were stray whisky clouds and the moon.

"Nothing new ever happened. It was clock work."

"Obviously, It isn't like that here." Nagihiko shrugged. "But that seems like a good feeling to have, To know how your day will play out."

"That's a good point, but it leaves a bland taste in your mouth."

"We're almost there." He held out his.

"What?"

"You'll need to hold my hand to get through this part of the route."

"A-Alright." I took his hand and he took me through a narrow alleyway.

The farther down we go the less people I see. It was getting darker and I could barely see in front of me. It surprised me how gracefully he moved in the dark.

"Just step where I step." His voice was quiet, but gentle.

"Ok."

"Just a little more, and we're there."

I saw a door illuminated by a lamp come into view. There were people going in and out of the door continuously.

"We're here."

He eyed my outfit.

"Can you dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah, that's really important."

"I'm ok at it.." I say. "Took a ton of ballet."

"Well, you'll need those graceful skills right now."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" H asked playfully. "I'm going to ask you to dance with me."

"Dance with you?" I blushed instantly.

I've only dance with a guy twice.

"Yes, will you?"

""Sure, but I'm pretty stiff."

"We'll see about that."

We headed towards the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Nagihiko, my man!" The person said and high fished Nagihiko.

"Hey there, Daru."

"Who's the pretty lady?"

"My dance partner for the evening." He winked at Daru.

"Well, I look forward to seeing the two of you dance." Daru said with a boyish grin.

"Same here." Nagi looked back at me. "This will be our first dance."

"Oooh. You're in the modo for a romance, eh?"

"Don't start." Nagi groaned.

Daru let us pass and we entered a whole new world. The room was bouncing and vibrating from the music that was playing. The whole floor was clean except for a few coolers and a couple of chairs. None of which were occupied. Everywhere I looked people were dancing. It wasn't just regular dancing either, these people moved their bodies in professional ways. Ways I didn't even think were possible. Nagihiko's eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"I'm gonna dance for a bit." He said. "You should warm up."

"O-ok." I watched him leave and mingle with a few dancers.

Almost immediately he was at the center of the room tutting with a few other guys, one of which being Daru, the three of them moved gracefully and skillfully, Not missing one beat of the song that was playing. To think, it was all freestyles. I sucked in my breath as Nagi backflipped in the area and head spun.

Then A song by BIGBANG started to play and all the dancers started to move the same way. I watched in awe as they all got lost in the music. Each one of them had a moment for a solo and each solo was just as amazing as the first. Nagihiko came back to me a half hour later with a bottle of water in hand.

**Choice A: Praise him.**

**Choice B: "What am I supposed to do?"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"That was…WAS…AMAZING!" I burst out.

Nagi laughed at my reaction.

"How…you guys were…" I couldn't even find the words to express how I felt.

"You liked watching us that much?"

"Yes! Yes!" I was pressed up in front of him.

My hands that were folded together were touching his chest.

"I've never seen such incredible dancing before!"

"Why don't you try it?"

"Me…with you guys?" I looked at the party around me. "You're joking right."

"Come on, it's easy!"

"FOR YOU!" I gestured around. "You guys were born for this."

"Come on." He held my hands against his chest. "Dance with me."

I blushed and let him lead me on to the dance floor.

**Choice B Outcome:**

I felt embarrassed for even stepping foot in here. How could I even think about dancing when such wonderful professionals were strutting their stuff? I would offend them with my amueter dancing!

"What's wrong?" He asked after chugging down the bottle.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Dance with me."

"I couldn't!" I yelped. "I suck and you guys rock."

"So?"

"Wouldn't I mess up the atmosphere?"

"No one cares." Nagi said. "As long as you enjoy yourself."

"But.."

"Just move your body the way you want to."

"I just know the basic moves like jerking or the moonwalk."

"That fine."

"I always step on my partner's feet."

"That ok."

"I've only danced with a partner twice."

"Practice makes perfect."

"You won't let me say no?"

His face was now three inches away from mine.

"What do you think?" Was there a hint of seduction in his voice?

He led me onto the dance floor as a new song played.

**Continuation:**

The music was slowing and all the dancers were switching to contemporary dances. They moved flawlessly and gracefully even though their moves weren't very fast or extreme.

"Let's start out with something easy.." Nagihiko suggested.

"And what is your definition of easy?" I teased.

"Ball room style?"

"I can live with that." I smiled and took his hand in mine as he put the other at my back.

Nagihiko led me through simple side steps and rocking steps. We had a considerable distant between our bodies as we moved to the beat. His eyes were locked on mine and I wasn't distracted my anyone else in the room. I bended and reached back with my leg as we moved into a fox trot.

"You're a fine dancer." Nagihiko complimented me.

"Don't jinx it now!" I quipped.

My posture was perfect now as my core was being simulated by the dance. Soon enough we moved back into a waltz with fast box steps. Having my body close to Nagihiko's was comforting and relaxing. After awhile Nagihiko and I needed a break. We walked back outside and sat at a bench under a street lamp. Already I was so comfortable with Nagihiko that it was natural for me to rest my head on his shoulder. He treated it as if nothing was happening.

"So, what am I supposed to help you with?" I asked, breaking our silence.

"Amu-chan, do you think I'm a good dancer?"

"Yes! Most definitely!"

"Well…someone very important to me doesn't think so."

"Who?"

"My mother." His voice was hollow.

He continued his story.

"I'm one of the only men in my family that had athletic skills. In fact I'm being scouted for a very popular basketball team. Therefore my parents saw to it my education and training was centered around basketball." He sighed as he placed my head back on his shoulder. "But I also found a love in dancing. My mother refused to let me cut my basketball time and forbade me from straying off the path she set for me."

"So where do I come in?"

"I want you to enter a national competition with me."

"WHAT?" I sat up immediately. "Do you have a fever or something?"

" . It's just, if I make it to the top three, I can persuade my mother to reconsider my career choices."

"Why does your mother have so much control over your life?"

"She's the head of the family. Whatever she says goes."

"That's not right, though."

"My twin sister, Nadeshiko, is a dancer."

"I see.."

"One of the very best actually." His voice dropped a little.

"But I'm not a professional dancer!" I tried to make him see the light. "Why not one of your dancer friends?"

"They don't want to go national and are too busy to even think about penciling in all the needed practice time a competition requires."

"I see..but.."

"Amu-chan, I really need you!" He looked at me with such honest eyes. "Please, help me!"

"I.."

"Please.."

"I already said I would help you, didn't I?"

Nagi embraced me immediately and refused to let go.

"You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"It's no problem, really."

He kissed the top of my head.

"I swear, I'll repay you somehow, someday!"

"Hhaha…so when is the contest?"

"Two months from now."

"That's no.."

"Be prepared for brutal practices.."

"I'm game!"

"Long nights of studying."

"Either way that would happen."

"And being up close and personal 24/7."

"Isn't that what's happening now?"

Nagihiko stopped talking and observed our position. We were sitting pretty closely that our bodies were pretty much connected. My left hand was on his right leg and his arm was around me. He bumped my head that was still resting on his shoulder.

"You've got a point."

He nudged me off and stood up.

"Let's go." He offered me his hand.

I took it and dusted myself off.

This time down the alley, I didn't hold his hand which made going through that place a hundred times harder. Once we were out, Nagihiko warned me about the slippery road.

"Watch where you step." He said harshly.

I did so, but still slipped. Nagihiko saw it coming and caught me almost instantly.

"You are impossible." He groaned as he helped me up.

This only succeeded in bringing the both of us to the ground. Nagihiko was on top of me and I groaned as his weight pressed into me. No one was out at this time, to was near one in the morning. We were both silent as he lifted himself up on all fours. He smirked at me and eyed me up and down.

"W-what?"

"You're really cute, do you know that?"

"Erm.."

"So helpless too…" He sighed. "Kinda makes me want you a little more."

"More?"

"Yes, more. You're kinda hard not to want." He teased.

Nagihiko lowered his face closer to mine and kiss my forehead to tease me more. He stared longingly at my lips.

"Can't I have a kiss?" He asked quietly.

My head was whirling with thoughts of the last time we kissed. It was stupid and insane to think he wanted to kiss me again. Nagi was simply teasing, right? But I couldn't deny I wanted his lips on mine again. His kisses were the kind that left you wanting more, a whole lot more.

What was I going to do? He was waiting for an answer.

**Choice A: Kiss him.**

**Choice B: turn head away.**

**Choice C: Speechless**

**(Each lead to a different ending)**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I couldn't stand how seductive he was being right now! His facial expressions and the way he was teasing my body was unbearable. I didn't know what to do. But I know one thing for sure, I really wanted to kiss him. But not only that..I wanted to do something bold! Something seen in the movies or read in books. I wanted to be crazy and sexy for just one night. Just one night, I want to be more than Amu Hinamori, the country girl.

I held his face in-between my hands and closed the distance between our lips. Mine bumped his a bit awkwardly but quickly kissed him with a little more energy than expected. He answered immediately with so much passion. He helped me sit up and adjusted our position a bit so we were both very comfortable. At some point my back met the wall and Nagihiko was in full control of what was going to happen. My hands were caught up in his hair. While his stayed firmly on my hips. It surprised me he could kiss me so hungrily and not have his hands roam in places where they shouldn't. Not that I'm complaining.

I broke for air for a second, but Nagihiko wouldn't allow it. He captured my lips again and kissed me roughly. Nagi bit my bottom lip and I felt him enter my mouth, I have never french kissed before so I wasn't sure about what to do. I poked his tongue and he poked back. It was weird and exhilarating to experiment and find out how all this worked. My mother would never have approved of this and that's what drove me on more.

We heard voices approaching us from the alley and we stopped what we were dong. We were panting as quietly as we could and rubbed the little bit of saliva on our lips. Nagi looked very happy with himself. My heart was still having an excitement overload.

"We should go somewhere else.."

But I liked kissing here. Kissing here was so exciting and different. My whole body was buzzing from the erotic, but romantic sensations that were storming through my body. Possibly being caught made it that much more fun.

"I think we should go home.." I didn't want to get carried away.

"Sure." He smiled his easy going smile.

"Uhm..so when does practice start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well then, I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Dancing with you is fun."

"But ya know, _kissing_ is wayyyy more fun." Nagi teased.

"That was a one time thing!" I assured him.

"What?"

"Yep, hope you liked it."

"Amu-chan, you can't just kiss me like that and then say it's only gonna happen once!" Nagihiko complained.

I sauntered on home with him complaining and begging behind me. Once we were at the gates, I went on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Good night." I winked at him and walked inside where Dia was waiting.

Once I was in my own room again, I mentally slapped myself for being so weird in one night.

**Choice B Outcome:**

I turned my head and I heard Nagihiko laugh.

"I'm only teasing, Amu-chan." He said, but that didn't sound entirely true.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Could you, uhm, get off then?"

Nagihiko looked confused at my request.

"You're on top of me, remember?"

"Oh..OH." He got off me and helped me stand up.

"Shall we walk home?"

"Sure!"

He offered me his hand.

"So you don't fall again."

"Alright., thank you." I say and hold his hand.

Once we get to the gates, I stall our good bye. We stand in front of each in pure silence. We both tried to say something only to end up stumbling on our words.

"So uhm.." Nagi started to say.

"I uhm.."

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Come here." He held out his arms a little.

I hugged him and as I let go our eyes met once again.

"…"

He quickly kissed me and let go.

"Uh.." He blushed slightly.

"Good night, Nagi." I said in warm tone.

"Good night." His tone was nice and gentle.

I walked inside the gates and kept glancing back. Nagihiko was watching me go inside.I waved as I got to the front door and he waved back. Dia and Ran gave me knowing looks. I ducked inside my room and tried to go to sleep. That was impossible of course because the feeling of Nagi's lips on mine would not go away.

**Choice C Outcome:**

I was speechless.

"Is that a no?" He asked.

I tried to open my mouth to say something, but all that came our was a soft hum. His lips pecked mine and he pulled back to see if I was ok with that. I sat up and he thought I was rejecting him. He was about to pull away when I sat against the nearest wall and pulled on his wrist.

"..?" He looked back at me.

"I didn't not like it." I said quietly not meeting his eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"I..don't know."

"Amu-chan, I must warn you. I like you a lot already and could attack you at any moment."

My face got even hotter.

His thumb rubbed against my bottom lip.

"Your lips are so soft."

"Nagi.."

"Makes me want to eat you up." His voice was hushed.

"T-That's.."

"Me being very rude, I know." He groaned. "But I can't help it."

Nagihiko caressed my cheek.

"May I kiss you again?"

I looked away a little bit but nodded slowly, knowing full well I wanted to kiss him myself. What was happening was going against every moral my mother ever introduced to me. Nagihiko tilted my head up with his hand and bentley kissed me. I was blown away with how gentle and careful he was being with me. In fact, he was going a little too slow.

"Nagi.." I said breaking away. "I think I should go home?"

"Home..why?"

"It's late." I held back a giggle as he kissed the curve of my neck.

Nagi pulled back and straightened himself out, "Right. Sorry. Got carried away."

"We both did, so it's ok." I assured him.

My hand intertwined with his and he led me down the street.

"You really gotta let me kiss you more often."

"What?"

"Like as a reward for every time I do some hard dance move right! Or for motivation before a game." He had a pleading, but hopeful look on his face.

"Well,.." He knew I was about to give in.

Nagi put his arm around me the rest of the way home and kissed my cheek when we arrived at the gate.

"Well, good night." He said a bit awkwardly and started to walk down the street.

"Good night." I called out after him and made my way inside.

Once I walked to my room, my head was swirling with thoughts of Nagihiko's kisses and the sensation of dancing with him…


	8. Tadase Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Tadase…**

I turned to Tadase on impulse.

"Me?" He asked confused.

"I don't know how much help I can be, but I really would like to help you."

"Thank you so much, Hinamori-san!" Tadase smiled at me and took my hands in his. "You'll be doing more than enough!"

"You chose the kiddy king?" Ikuto pouted in disappointment.

"Don't call me that!" Tadase grumbled.

"Why not?" He smirked. "You act all high and mighty, but the size of a kid."

"That's mean!" I retorted.

"That's the point." He replied evenly.

"Save your breath, Hinamori-san."

"So what will I be helping you with?"

"Well..first..would you like to go for a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yeah, I think it's better if I just tell you when we're alone."

**Choice A: "Sure."**

**Choice B: "No, can't we stay here?"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"Sure.." I say and let him lead out of the bar.

"You two be careful!" Aruto said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't stray too far." Tsukasa cautioned.

"Will do." I replied.

"If you're trying to get a move on her why don't you just say so?" Ikuto teased.

"Let's go." I said, not wanting to hear anymore of Ikuto's teasing.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"No, can't we stay here?" I asked.

"I.." Tadase was a lost of words.

"That is a little curious." Ikuto smirked.

Tadase's face turned red, "It's not like _that_!"

"And what do you mean by _that?_" Ikuto had a devilish grin now.

"Leave him alone." Kukai complained.

"You guys do this everyday!" Nagihiko groaned.

"You're making poor Amu-chan suffer." Aruto agreed.

"Please, Amu-chan?"

I didn't want Tadase to go through anymore ridicule so I reluctantly agreed.

**Continuation:**

"I couldn't tell you in there because they don't even know what you're going to help me with yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell them. But I know what the rest of them needed help with."

"Why wouldn't you tell them?"

"They're my closest friends, Hinamori-san. But.." He looked troubled. "This was something I was too embarrassed to admit."

It was kinda of cute to see Tadase like this.

"So what is it you need me to do?"

"I.." He fumbled with his words again. "This is gonna sound insane."

"Insane?" I repeated.

"I..I need you to be my girlfriend."

"W..What?"

"I know, crazy right?" He blushed at my reaction.

"It is kind of sudden.."

"OH! No, no. Not a serious girlfriend. Just a pretend one."

"A pretend girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, why don't we go to the park and find a good place to sit."

"Sure."

The walk to the park was roughly four minutes and it was very tense. I could tell Tadase was very embarrassed for asking me to do that, but he also looked like he was doubting himself. I bumped his arm and tried to cheer him up. We arrived at the almost empty park and he led up a grassy hill. The hill overlooked the whole park and had one lone tree at the top with a bench. We sat down and took a breather.

"SO.." I said breaking the silence.

"I guess I should begin telling you, now shouldn't I?" He said.

"It would be nice."

"Ok.."

We sat in a little silence for a few more minutes and he finally began his story.

"My parents are really old fashioned and I haven't exactly been very lucky in the dating area.."

"That's hard to believe."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"N-Nothing.." I blushed. "Just continue."

"Ok?" He shook his head and continued. "So my mom insisted on me having an arranged marriage and taking over my dad's business."

"Why didn't you refuse?"

"It's hard to refuse her. She's very direct and fast paced. You can be swept away by her."

"I see."

"She wants me to marry a stranger. A complete stranger! We can't even meet until the marriage itself."

"Now _that_ is the part where things get insane." I said baffled. "How could you marry someone like that?"

"That's my point." He groaned. "I want to get married and have a life beyond my own, but I'd like to be in love first."

"Haven't you been in love before?"

"Yes, twice actually. But they never worked out."

"I'm sorry."

"See why I couldn't tell you in front of the guys?" He crossed his arms in front of him. "They always tease my sensitive side. Or girly side."

"It's not that girly."

"But my face sure is." Tadase laughed.

"No, your face is perfectly fine."

"If you say so." He pouted. "I really want to go out of Japan."

"To be an international educator, right?"

"Yeah. I'd like to see the stars from New York City or Italy."

"That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"It will be."

"So how long will I have to pretend?"

"You mean you'll do it?"

"Why not?" I asked. "It'll be fun."

"Thank you!" Tadase immediately hugged me.

"When will I have to play the part?"

"Uhm, in two days?"

"Two days?"

"Yeah.."

"….."

**Choice A: "We should learn about each other then."**

**Choice B: "That's not a lot of time to become a 'couple'…"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"We should learn about each other then." I suggested.

"Yeah, I bet my mother will be drilling you with questions."

"What is she like?"

"She's getting old, but still strong as a horse. Very straight forward and hates liars."

"She'll hate me for sure then!"

"Why?"

"Because I'll be lying to her from day one." I smirked.

"I know..but it's important."

"Ok, what is your dad like?"

"He's very fatherly and well mannered."

"Well, I'll at least try to wow him."

"That won't be very hard."

"What do they like to see in guests?"

"They like it when they greet everyone and actually try to converse with them."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"They don't like sassy replies and they aren't very fond of the Tsukiyomi family."

"Why?"

"Well, at least my mom and I'm not really sure." He sighed. "I'm not very fond of Ikuto-san, but he's like my Onii-chan."

"That's understandable." I pondered for a moment. "You guys are the ideal brothers."

Tadase laughed, "I suppose you're right."

**Choice B Outcome:**

"That's not a lot of time to become a 'couple'.."

"Become?"

"Well, we have to be very comfortable with each other the way a real couple would, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So we may have to kiss as well and hold hands.."

"That isn't too big of a deal."

"I guess..but two days to get used to all of that…."

"Not to mention learning about each other."

"That too, but we can do it!" I said determined.

"We'll work hard together!" Tadase agreed.

**Continuation: **

"So..how did we meet?"

"What?"

"I mean your mother is gonna assume we've been seeing each other for awhile now."

"That's true."

"So how did we meet, how long have we been dating?"

"Two months."

"Uhm..we met at the school. You gave me a tour.."

"That makes it the partial truth."

"Yeah, that'll ease my conscience a little."

"Mine too."

"Ok, so you gave me a tour and we just hit it off from there."

"Alright!"

"What if your mother thinks we're not in love?"

"We'll have to use some real good acting skills then."

"Why not a date?"

"A date?"

"What better way to become a couple?"

"That's a great idea!" He grinned. "I'll plan it!"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Hmm…I guess I really love purin."

"Ok, well I love chocolate taiyaki!"

"Ikuto-san has the same favorite. Well he loves chocolate in general!"

"Good to know.." What else did a couple have to know about each other?

"Favorite band?" He asked.

"LM.C."

"I love SCANDAL."

"They're fantasic!" I squealed. "My favorite song by them is Harukaze!"

"One of my top five." Tadase grinned more.

"How about sports?"

"I like baseball."

"I'm a typical volleyball loving girl." I smile sheepishly.

"That's kind of cute, ya know?"

"Hm..any special skills?"

"I'm pretty good at persuading people."

"That isn't hard to believe!"

"What about you?"

"I'm good at learning." I said with a shrug. "I'm a decent cook and good with little kids."

"Those are qualities that are needed later in life."

"You sound like a teacher already!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all."

"Wow..it's already 1AM.."

"You're joking." I laughed.

We looked at the city and finally realized how quiet it was.

**Choice A: "Shall we go home?"**

**Choice B: "Why don't we stay a little longer."**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"Shall we go home?"

"Sure!" He yawned and stretched.

"I'm sleepy too!" I giggled.

Tadase offered me his hand.

"Hm?"

"Couples hold hands right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

He waited for me to take his hand. I gently put mine in his and stood up. What surprised me was how nice it felt. Maybe I was imagining things..

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine!"

We walked down the hill slowly since it was fairly steep.

"Wat-"

Tadase slipped on a mud puddle and pulled me down with him!

"Whoa!" I yelped as we tumbled down the hill.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"Why don't we stay a little longer?"

"I don't mind." Tadase replied. "I like being here. You have the best view of some real stars!"

I looked up at the sky.

"You're right." It was breath taking.

"I think every star represents a life lost."

"They'll live as long as the star."

"You've got a point, but that's still a long time."

"True."

We sat for awhile longer and Tadase proceeded to pointing out various stars.

"You really love astronomy, don't you?"

"I must sound like a complete nerd to you."

"But nerds are the new hot!"

"Is that so?"

"Yep!" I playfully punched him.

Tadase casually put his arm around me.

"Erm.."

"Couples do this, don't they?"

"Y-Yeah." Right. Just practice.

But how come my heart was getting excited?

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"It's getting pretty late, let's go home?"

"Sure."

Tadase took my hand in his and we started to walk down the steep hill. It was slippery and hard not to trip on it.

"Watc-"

Tadase had slipped on a muddy puddle and sent both of us tumbling down the hill!

"Whoa!" I yelped.

**Continuation:**

It wasn't a long descent, but it was rather painful.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Er..yeah."

I looked down and saw that I was on top of Tadase. My face was filling with heat.

"H-Hinamori-san?"

"I-I-I'M SORRY!" I yelped and hurriedly got off him.

"It's fine." He chuckled. "As long as you're ok."

"I'm fine!"

"Good." He ruffled my hair.

I blushed even harder, "What about you?"

"Eh, I'll have a bruise in the morning, no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"It would be nice if someone would kiss it all better.." He teased.

"Where?" I asked playfully.

"Right here." He pointed to his shoulder.

Tadase was wearing a white sleeveless button up top with a collar neatly folded out with a pair of straight jeans and blue converse. His shoulder was bear and so I decided to play along and kiss it.

"…" Tadase was surprised at my actions.

"Hm?"

"Actually it hurts here too.." Tadase pointed to the middle of the curve to his neck.

I touched the spot with my fingers with light brushes.

"Here?"

"Y-Yeah." His face was slightly red.

"Ok." I kissed the spot lightly.

"Thanks."

"That's something any girlfriend would do."

"Right.." He ran a hand through his hair.

"…"

"Do…"

"Do..?"

"Do you hurt anywhere?" He was looking away from me as he said this.

I remembered our position in the planetarium. The kiss.

"My bottom lip. I bumped it on the way down."

"Let me have a look." Tadase had a serious expression on his face.

He kneeled in front of me and caressed my cheek with one hand as he traced my bottom lip with the other. My heart was racing as he examined my bottom lip. Then his gaze eased and he had a gentle smile again.

"Do I need to kiss it?"

"It would make it all better." I whispered.

This was ok, right? We were now in a fake relationship, Kissing would be necessary at some point, right? Right? Kissing Tadase again was not good for my heart, His kisses were so gentle and patient. I tried to be the same, but only succeeded in making him chuckle. Tadase hugged me close to him and kissed the top of head.

"Shall I walk you home?"

"Yes, please."

"So I'll pick you up at five o'clock tomorrow."

"It's a date." I smiled at him.

"Yes, a date." He repeated with a warm smile.

Tsukasa was waiting for me outside and Tadase awkwardly gave me a hug good bye.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night." I replied with a small smile.


	9. Kukai Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Kukai….**

"Kukai, I choose you!" I said.

"Me?" Kukai pointed to himself in confusion.

"You don't want me to help you?"

"NO! I mean..Yes! Wait..I mean!"

"He means he wants you to help him." Ikuto laughed and put his arm around Kukai.

"Oi!" Kukai said. "Let go!"

"No way!"

"Hmph."

"So what will I be helping you with?"

"Erm.." Immediately Kukai turned shy.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No.." He looked at the ground and slouched in Ikuto's grip.

"Then what is it?"

Kukai moved out of Ikuto's arms and stood up straight before me. He took my hands in his and moved his face really close to mine.

"Uh-Uhm.."

"Hinamori," He said gently.

"Y-Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Choice A: "WHAT?"**

**Choice B: "…?"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"WHAT?" I immediately took my hands away.

"Kukai, I think you scared her." Nagihiko frowned.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more clear." Tadase offered.

"Such a cute reaction." Ikuto smirked.

"Oh.." He seemed to be surprised at their comments.

"Wh-What?" i asked. "What do they mean!"

"Sorry, I should have phrased that better.."

"Phrased what better?"

"Hinamori, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"And why would I do such a thing?"

**Choice B Outcome:**

"…?"

"Look she's speechless." Nagihiko teased.

"Eh?" Kukai moved closer. "Are you alright?"

I backed away, "I'm f-fine."

"I think you should rephrase your request." Ikuto suggested in a friendly tone.

A tone I rarely heard from him.

"How do you think I should say it then?"

"Excuse his obliviousness..." Nagihiko said.

"He means to say that he'd like you to pretend to be his girlfriend." Tadase finished.

"Pr-Pretend?"

"Yes." Tadase nodded warmly.

"And why would I do such a thing?"

**Continuation:**

"Kukai..?" Nagihiko asked.

Kukai finally realized it was his turn to speak.

"OH!" Kukai sat down on the nearest stool and took a deep breath.

"Here we go.." Ikuto groaned.

Kukai opened his mouth to say something but stopped and immediately stood up.

"Let's go!" He said directly to me.

"Huh..where?"

"To the soccer field!"

"Wh-Why?"

He didn't answer, he simply pulled me behind him out the door. Kukai started to run and I was forced to follow. We ran for what seemed like forever and we were both breaking a sweat.

"We're here." Kukai finally said.

I looked down at the slope below us and saw a huge soccer field. A professional soccer.

"You play here?"

"My friends do and they let me join in time to time."

"Who are your friends?"

"You may know them.." He smirked.

"Who?"

"Ever heard of Samurai Blue?"

"You mean the soccer team?"

"Yep!"

"You mean you're FRIENDS with THEM?"

"That hard to believe?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, I'll just have to prove it to you!"

He escorted me into the field and the team was already there in some comfortable closes.

"KUKAI!" They exclaimed.

Ryoichi Maeda came jogging to us.

"My man!" Ryoichi said hugging Kukai.

"Maeda!" Kukai hugged back.

"Who is this young lady?" Ryoichi gave me a respectful bow.

"A new friend."

"Did you come to play?" Eiji Kawashima asked.

"Yessir!"

"Well, get changed!"

Kukai jogged off to the locker room area leaving me with the boys.

"So you're going to be the one, hm?" Coach said.

"Hello, Zaccheroni-san." I bowed.

"What wonderful manners." He barked at the boys. "Continue your practice!"

The boys grumbled but went back to what they were doing.

"It's unusual for Kukai to bring a girl here."

"Really?"

"Yes, did he tell you why he's allowed to play here?"

"No, not really. He said his friends just allow him to."

"I see."

"Then why?"

"I'll let you see for yourself."

Kukai came running out shirtless, like all the other boys here, in his gym shorts. He looked kind of hot…WAIT. I shook my head as if shaking it would make those weird thoughts go away. Kukai smiled at me before he ran into the game taking whatever position he was told to do. The coach started the game and Kukai was one of the defenders for the right side. Already I could see how good a player Kukai was. He didn't faultier when the forwards from the left team came rushing at him. He skillfully took the ball and kicked it to his teammate waiting at the left side. Kukai was playing like a pro.

"Do you see why we let him play?"

"He's at the national level.."

"Yes, and we'd like for him to join the team when one of our members retires."

"When will that be?"

"Soon, after the next season, one our forwards are retiring. We're promoting one of our players and Kukai will be given the spot of the person who was promoted."

"Wow.."

But why did he need me?

…

"Hey Hinamori!"

"You played amazingly!" I said handing him a water bottle.

"You think so?" Kukai laughed. "I suck compared to these guys.

Ryoichi smiled and ruffled his hair, "You're getting better, Kukai."

"Thanks, Maeda!"

"Take a breather." Eiji said and they both headed to the locker room.

"Hinamori, can you walk me to the locker room?"

"Eh?"

"I can't carry my stuff because I'm sweating too much and the boys take too long in the showers."

"So why do I have to go too?"

"I don't want to touch my stuff when I'm sweaty…" Kukai said sheepishly.

"FIIIIINE."

"So you don't mind seeing..?"

"I grew up around my male cousins when we were all little. They showed more than they should have at that age."

"Ok then." Kukai laughed and led me into the locker room.

The locker room was underground and was pretty fancy inside. The lockers were considerably sized and all the men inside were logging on nice comfy chair. Most of which were in their underwear. Once they all noticed me inside, they tried to cover themselves up.

"What the hell?"

"Souma, why is she in here?"

"What the.."

"KUKAI!" Eiji yelled

"She's only here because of my mom."

"What?" They asked in confusion.

"My mom hates when my clothes are sweaty, unless they're my gym clothes." He gestured to me. "So, she's gonna carry them."

"Your mom sure is strict."

"She seems insane sometimes."

The goalie came in naked from the shower in the next room.

**Choice A: Yelp and cover your eyes.**

**Choice B: Look away.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I yelped at the sight of the goalie's dick and covered my eyes. Then I blushed, how embarrassing… Why was I even in here again?

"Shit!" The goalie yelled and went back to the showers.

"Sorry about that." Kukai said.

"It's ok.."

"Poor girl."

"Just the reaction I was expecting."

"What did she expect?" One of the forwards said. "She _is_ in the guys' locker room."

The team nodded in agreement.

**Choice B outcome:**

It would be embarrassing to yelp out my surprise in front of the team. I sucked in my breath gently and turned my eyes away only to focus on Kukai who stood beside me with a palm to his face. I blushed even more as I realized my eyes were focused on Kukai's abs.

"Erm.."

"Shit!" The goalie yelped noticing me.

"Get a towel!" Eiji barked.

"What is a girl doing in here?" The goalie yelled out in frustration as he struggled to find an unoccupied towel.

"Ask Souma."

"Souma, I am beating your ass in a one on one game, got that?" The goalie snapped.

"Yessir!"

"You're lucky you got talent."

"Thanks, Senpai." Kukai said with a broad smile.

"Get your stuff and get her out of here." Ryoichi said.

"Yessir!"

**Continuation: **

"Sorry about all of that.." Kukai mumbled.

"No, it's fine. I've seen a ton of dicks before."

"What?"

"I..I..I mean that I my cousins are mostly male. We are all around the same age. So when we were all little they used to flash their dicks at each other. They still did it when they were ten." I must've sounded like some kind of freak.

"Oh, that explains it."

"It's still quite a surprise when I see one.." I replied.

"That's a given." Kukai laughed.

"Mhm.."

"So have you figured it out?"

"No..well I mean I understand why you play here."

Kukai sat down in the grass and patted a seat beside him. I sat down and he started to tell me.

"My mom is all for my soccer career. You think I'm good right?" I nodded. "Well, she thinks so too and she knows how important the sport is to me. But.."

"But..?"

"Ok well, Coach wants me to join the national team and my mom's proud as can be but.."

I waited for Kukai to finish.

"She doesn't like the fact that I've never had a relationship that lasts more than a week."

"So? Just find a nice girl-"

"My mom won't let me join the team until I find a steady girlfriend. A fiancee is her bigger hope."

"What's the rush?"

"She's an old woman, I'm the youngest of five sons."

"Wow, full house right there."

"Yeah, you could say that."

We were already up and walking.

"So do you think you could help me?"

"Yeah, but how long will I have to..?"

"Until my mom allows me to join and I am on the team."

"Well.."

"You don't have to give me an answer today."Kukai said with his usual smile. "Would you like to meet my family?"

"What?"

"To get a taste of what you might be getting yourself into?"

I guess it would help me decide for sure.

"I'd love to."

We walked for ten blocks and finally arrived at nice two story house in a traditional japanese styling. He opened the front door and I immediately saw his four brothers. They looked at me in amazement.

"BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING.." Kukai warned them. "This is Tsukasa-san's niece."

They nodded and gave me the once over.

Kukai pointed to each one of them,

"This is Kaidou." He pointed to the most masculine one of the four. "He's the older and a real pain in the ass."

"Shut it." Kaidou barked and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you.

He has dark brown spiky hair and sideburns. His eyes are also brown with skin similar to Kukai's except a shade darker. Kaidou didn't seem to be very nice.

The next boy Kukai pointed to had glasses on with his arms folded across his chest. He looked very mature and well brother had dull brown-gray hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale compared to Kaidou and was pretty skinny.

"This is Shuusui. He's the second oldest."

"Hello, Hinamori-san." He bowed to me.

"Good evening." I bowed back.

"This is Unkai." Kukai waved a hand at him. "Third oldest."

Unkai had light orange hair which was half-tied up and half let down. He has the same colored eyes as his brothers and is very tall. Slimmer than Kaidou, but has the same skin color.

"What's up?" Unkai asked me. "This is the first time Kukai brought a girl home."

"Then there's Rento, the fourth oldest."

Rento was pretty cute out of the five of them. My top pick to be honest, but I could tell Kukai was gonna grow into looking like his oder brother some and Rento have the same skin tone and is the second shortest of the five. Kukai, of course, is the shortest. Very slim like Shuusui and nicely toned brown eyes. His hair was similar to Tadase's except it was purple.

"Pleased to meet you." Rento winked.

"He-Hello." I bowed to him.

"What a cute young lady you brought home." Rento said.

"Isn't she?" Kukai teased me.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Unkai asked.

"Girlfriend?" A middle aged woman came out into the hallway.

"Mom, this is Hinamori Amu, Tsukasa-san's niece."

"Is she your girlfriend."

Kukai was about to speak when I unconsciously blurted out, "Yes! Pleased to meet you Souma-san."

"What a polite young lady!" She exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron. "How did you ever win such a lovely girl over, Kukai?"

"He kinda just pulled me along until I was running with him." I said with a wry smile.

"Kukai, why is she holding your clothes?" She snapped.

"Oh, because you don't like sweat on them."

"Here, Honey, why don't you give me those and head on up to Kukai's room."

"Uhm, alright." I say and hand over the clothes.

"But first why don't we let Kukai freshen up a bit?" She then turned to Kukai and barked. "Get your butt upstairs and wear something nice!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Once her back was to him, Kukai mouthed a thank you.

"Soo, Amu-san, how long have you been dating my son?"

"About a month now." The words were just rolling out of my mouth. "He is something else."

"I see." She frowned. "i wish we could've met sooner."

"I insisted on waiting!" I yelped. "Please don't get mad at him!"

"How did that pipsqueak score you?" Kaidou said in disbelief.

"Aren't there other men?" Unkai asked.

Shuusui pulled open a chair for me at the dining table.

"Thank you."

He backed off and returned to the hall way. Rento sat next to me started to drill me with questions.

"Have the two of you kissed yet?" Rento asked.

"I doubt our baby brother has the guts!" Kaidou scoffed.

"That's a bit mean." Unkai said.

"We have." Kukai snapped. "R-Right, A-Amu-chan?"

His stutter was cuter than cute.

"Yeah, in an elevator." I laghed.

The four boys stared at me.

"Is my laugh hat weird?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, my dear," Kukai's mother said. "It's quite lovely."

"No wonder Kukai went after her." Rento said. "I might steal her away myself."

He took my hand and kissed it. Kukai protested immediately.

"Rento-nii, that's my girlfriend!" His ears were red.

"Look how embarrassed he is." Unkai teased.

"What a rare sight." Rento agreed.

"He's such a kid." Kaidou grumbled.

"I am not!"

"Only a child denies it."

"You're the kid!"

"How so?"

"You always pick the fight!"

"WAnt settle this over a match?"

"Any day!"

"You're fighting is getting pathetic." Rento sighed.

"They're both kids." Unkai said.

"At least we get Amu-chan to ourselves." Kukai's mom said.

"I..I hate to say this, but I think my Uncle will get worried if I stay out any later." I say, thinking of an excuse to leave.

"That's a shame, but it is getting late."

"I'll get Kukai." Unkai says and comes back holding Kukai over his shoulder.

"Uh-uHM.." I didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Kukai, walk your girlfriend home."

"I'm going!" Kukai yelled. "Just put me down!"

"I'll go too." Rento said.

"More the merrier." Kukai's mother agreed. "You'll be safer that way."

"Let's go?" I asked.

We went to the door and put on our shoes. I bowed to their mother.

"Thank you very much for welcoming me so nicely." I straightened up. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"Please come back soon!" She said.

"I will!" I promised.

Once we were out of the house, Kukai immediately held my hand.

"Eh?"

Kukai didn't look at me, but I could see him blushing. I squeezed his hand and understood what he was doing. He was maintaining the illusion that we were a couple.

"You two make me feel lonely!" Rento pouted. "Can I hold your hand too, Amu-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Please?"

I could feel Kukai tense up a little.

"She's my girlfriend, bro. That's only my privilege."

"Just this once."

"Oh, Kukai-kun, there shouldn't be any harm. Just this once.." I pretended to be skeptical.

"Yes!" Rento says and takes my hand in his.

The walk home goes by quickly as Rento talks most of the way there. HE had an easy going air about him the same Kukai had it. You could really tell that they were brothers. We finally arrived home and they waited for me to go inside the gates.

"Thank you for walking me home." I tell the both of them.

"No problem."

"I'd like to walk with you again." Rento said.

"Eh?"

"As Kukai's brother of course!"

"Oh."

"Well, night, A-Amu-chan." Does he never call people by their first names when they're outside of family?

"Good night." I turned to leave when Rento stopped me.

"No good night kiss?"

"Eh?"

"Is it because I'm here?" He waved his hands to us. "I'll turn round just pretend I'm not here."

"Er.." I whispered to Kukai. "What will we do."

"Knowing him he's gonna get a picture for my mom."

"So we have to?"

"Yeah.." We stood really close to each other, our faces almost touching as Kukai leaned down a bit.

I shut my eyes and waited for Kukai to kiss me. It happened a second later, a small peck.

Kukai turned around immediately, "Let's go, Rento-nii."

"Eh?" Rento looked at me. "That's it?"

"G-Good night." I raced inside while touch my lips.

What was going to happen now


	10. Ikuto Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Ikuto…**

"How about you?" I said against my better judgement.

Everything in my body was screaming not to choose him. That all he would do would tease and annoy me. But everyone deserves a closer look, right?

Ikuto had a devilish grin on his face.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Kukai asked Nagihiko.

"Yeah, he needs her. So she'll be fine."

"If you say so.."

"I'm right here.." I said.

"Thank you for choosing me, Amu~" Ikuto said with a happy smile on his face.

"No problem."

"So, wouldn't you like to know what you're helping me with?"

"That would be nice." I smirked.

"Well, can you sing or play an instrument?"

"Piano and I guess."

"Why not sing a song for us." He tried to look harmless. "Just to see."

"Why is this relevant."

"Well, as you can guess from my college courses, I'm a music major. What you're going to help me with involves music."

"I figured as much..but what do you need me to do?"

"Would you like to come to a concert tonight?"

"This late?"

It was almost 11pm!

"You're a college student now, you're going to spend a lot of your time staying up late."

"I guess you're right."

"And plus you'll be studying and catching up on all my music courses."

"That's true-"

"So as of tomorrow I'll start tutoring you."

"Thanks, but-"

"Not to mention I need to see how well you can play that piano. I think pianos go best with violins."

"You have a point." Aruto said. "I still don't approve though."

"I know, old man!" Ikuto complained. "But I'm not giving up!"

"Giving up on what?"

"Come with me!" Ikuto said with a seductive smile. "I'll show you."

"There he goes."

"Ikuto never waits for anyone, does he?"

"Not that I've seen him done.."

"I hope she'll be ok."

I heard the boys say as Ikuto led me out.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the concert!"

"Why?"

"I told you I'll show you!"

"Ikuto!"

"Just keep walking."

"Ikuto, you're holding too tight!"

"It's just a little farther."

I could see the campus coming into view.

"You know where we're going right?"

"The music major building?"

"Right! I didn't think you would figure it out."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Follow closely me behind." Ikuto instructed. "We have to go through the back way."

"All right.."

Ikuto led me through the woods into the back way of the buildings.

_I wonder where he's taking me._

Then suddenly I was pinned up against the wall.

"I-Ikuto?"

"You shouldn't make such cute faces when you're alone with a guy."

"Erm.."

Ikuto had a safe distance between our faces, but that didn't mean our bodies did. He entangled himself with me. His face edged towards mine and I shut my eyes. I could feel his hot breath blow on my face. Mentally, I started to freak out.

"Just kidding." Ikuto chuckled.

"E-Eh.."

"Let's go, I'm going to miss my cue."

"Your cue?"

"You'll see."

"But I wanna know what you're going to show me."

"You'll know soon enough."

He opened one of the big double doors and led me inside. The door led to a long dark hallway. You could feel the vibrations from the music playing outside. The building was nearly empty except for the people waiting inside for their turn.

"Tsukiyomi!"

"Ikuto!" A fangirl squealed, the one the tour.

"Hey guys!"

"Who's she?" The fangirl asked, flipping her hair to the side.

"This is my new music duet partner." Ikuto gestured to me.

"Nice to meet you." I said, not entirely comfortable with the declaration.

"Well,your act is gonna be up soon."

"I know, I know."

"Remember if you wow certain people.."

"I'll be able to get the recommendations I need for the registration." Ikuto said in an annoyed tone to the musician.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Is she going to perform too?"

"I don't know," Ikuto said with a shrug. "Will you?"

"What are you performing?"

"Payphone by Maroon five."

"On what?"

"Violin dummy."

"Ehhh?"

"Yeah, so will you sing to it?" Ikuto asked. "You can sing right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then, it's settled." Ikuto smiled. "You'll perform with me."

"But, I'm not even sure-"

"You know the song don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then, get ready to sing!"

"But I've never-"

"Just consider it practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes, for classes and for what you're going to help me with."

I had no choice other than to nod.

"I'm going to prep my violin." Ikuto said and left me to walk to the backstage.

"Ok.." I looked out at the stage and was surprised by the amount of college students attending.

"Whoa.."

They were all engrossed in the instrument playing. The melody the musician played was from an anime, but what anime I couldn't say. I realized that the musician was one of the girls that fangirled Ikuto. She was playing the ukelele.

"Next up…Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The crowd went crazy at the mention of his name.

Ikuto poised his violin for the ready.

I nodded to him and held the microphone to my mouth.

As the violin started to play, I sang, "_I'm at a pay phone trying to call home. All of my change I spent on you.."_

The crowd started to sing along as the song progressed. Ikuto's playing was amazing as he added riffs and slurs in random places, but they seemed to sound as if they were meant to be there in the first place.

"_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away."_

The crowd was starting to overwhelm me and I locked eyes with Ikuto. Ikuto seemed to understand and moved around the stage until he was playing in a circle around me.

"_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise."_

Now it was time for the Wiz Khalifa solo.

"_Man, fuck that shit_

_I'll be out spending all this money_

_While you're sitting round wondering_

_Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,_

_Made it from the bottom_

_Now when you see me I'm stunning,_

_And all of my cars start with a push of a button."_

My whole body was fired up from the excitement. I didn't know what to do with all the energy I had. Ikuto seemed to be enjoying himself too.

"_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this, All those fairy tales are full of shit. One more fucking love song, I'll be sick. Now I'm at a pay phone…" _My heart started to sink as I realized that this was the last verse.

Ikuto led me off stage and gave me a pat on the back.

"Good job."

"Thanks!"

"Your voice surprised me." He said honestly.

"Really?"

"Didn't expect such a pretty voice to come from such a childish girl."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Proving my point." Ikuto teased.

"Whatever."

"Hey, Tsukiyomi!" A drummer called to us. "These people want to talk to you."

She was pointing to a set of men in suits.

"I'll be there in a second." Ikuto put on a gentle smile and kissed my forehead.

"Eh?"

"A reward for being so good."

"But..?"

"If I get the recommendations I'll treat you a very special surprise."

"Really?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

A surprise? I loved surprises..

"Then, it's settled. Now be good and wait for me in that room over there." Ikuto pointed to a door just beyond the hallway we came in. "Here's the key."

"Thank you!"

"Be good~"

"I will." I pouted and watched him leave.

After awhile, I went to the room and was surprised to see it was solely Ikuto's. There was pictures of Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko in here as well as his father and family. I wanted to look more at the photos, but I felt like I was intruding enough. At the side of the room was a baby grand piano. I ran my fingers gently against the keys. It was in perfect condition. What a beauty. My mother always insisted on women knowing how to play a musical instrument.

_"A home is happier when a family member plays music within it."_

I grew to love the piano because of my mother. Knowing I would have to make time pass until Ikuto returned, I decided to play songs I knew. I started out with the Anime Piano Medley '愛' 2010 to get my fingers relaxed and used the feeling of playing again. The song was seven minutes long and had very complicated compositions, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I felt at ease half way through the song. It was a nostalgia feeling to have right now. Thoughts of home started to come to mind.I moved into Kumiyoku by Nico Nico Douga, and finished off with a short playing of Kimi ni Todoke.

The soft melody made me get sleepy.

I yawned.

The world outside looked so calm. Who could be up right now? There was no sounds of talking outside. What could a little sleep hurt? Ikuto could wake me up.

"Just five minutes…" I yawned as I slid the key case over the piano. "..Five..minutes."

…**..**

My eyes fluttered open and felt that the room had gotten breezy; colder. I looked up and saw that the window was slightly open. I rubbed my shoulders and realized someone's jacket was covering me like a blanket. I felt the material and realized that this was the pac sun jacket Ikuto was wearing when we came here.

"..Ikuto?" I whispered and wiped my eyes.

Picking up my head, I looked around until I found Ikuto asleep in the corner. His black straight jeans were making his body look like he had no legs in this darkness. His black sneakers didn't help either. However, his white button up outlined his torso. Ikuto was curled up and looked like he was cold.

**Choice A: Cover him with him with his jacket**

**Choice B: Sit next to him**

**Choice C: Try to wake him**

**Choice A Outcome: **

Ikuto had surprised me. He actually was really kind when he wanted to be. I decided to be nice as well and got up. As I approached him, I took his jacket off my shoulders. He was sound asleep and he silently breathed in and out.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I covered Ikuto with his Jacket and tried not to wake him.

"Mmmm…" Ikuto mumbled.

Please don't wake up! I scooted back slowly and quietly. But I lost balance and started to fall forward when Ikuto caught me.

"I-I'm s-"

"It's ok." Ikuto smirked. "I don't mind."

"Thanks for catching me.."

"Thank you for helping me get my recommendations."

"What are those recommendations for?"

"Why don't I walk you home?"

**Choice B Outcome:**

He must be cold by now..who knows how long I've been asleep. I Got up from the piano and sat next to him. I felt a little awkward for doing this, but Ikuto was actually nice to me. He didn't even wake me up to tease me. Ikuto was _kind_.

"You're something else." I said softly and started to fall asleep again.

I started to get comfortable when Ikuto woke up.

"Mmmm.."

I started held my breath and hoped he wouldn't wake up.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Wh-What?"

"Why are you getting comfortable on my shoulder?"

"I..I..I.."

"Ehh?" He had that devilish smile again.

I got up immediately.

"C-Can you walk me home?"

Ikuto pinned me against the wall again.

"Awh, why? Don't get shy." Ikuto pouted like a cute puppy.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Why not?"

"It's..weird."

"Weird?"

"Yes, weird." I felt my blush grow.

"That blush sure is cute." Ikuto said moving his face closer. "I can't get enough of it."

"I-Ikuto.."

"Hmm?"

"Please stop."

"But I'm simply giving you your reward."

"R-Reward?" His lips were ghosting over my cheek.

"For helping me get my recommendations."

"What are they for?"

Ikuto stopped and looked surprised, but quickly composed himself.

"Why don't I walk you home?"

**Choice C Outcome:**

What time was it? There wasn't a clock in this room. I eyed Ikuto and tried to ignore how cute he looked asleep.

"Ikutoo.." I said.

He didn't move so Is stood up and walked over to him.

"Ikutoooooo~"

Nothing.

"Oi!" I poked his cheek with my index finger.

"Mrff.."

"Wake up."

I poked him some more and he moved his head away.

"Ikuto, please wake up."

"Mmm.."

"Please?" I shook him a little bit.

That was when he grabbed ahold of wrists.

"Gotcha."

"Eh?"

He pulled me toward him and I ended up sprawled on top of his body. Ikuto put his arms around me and started to go back to sleep.

"Ikuto, let go!"

"No way!"

"But I have to go home!"

"So?"

"It's late!"

"And?"

"My uncle will get suspicious.."

"If you're out with a boy?"

"Yes."

"Hmph. Tsukasa knows me."

"But still.."

"FIIIINE." Ikuto picked me up bridal style and put his face close to mine. "Then I'll take you home."

"Like this?"

"Why not?"

"Put me down!" I yelped.

"No way, I've finally captured you."

"Ikuto!"

"Fiiine. Don't yell so much, Strawberry."

"Strawberry?"

"The color of your hair?"

"Oh we-"

"Let's go." He set me down and walked out of the door.

**Continuation:**

"Alright." I replied and followed him.

The campus was asleep now.

"So what are the recommendations for?"

"You're going to join a national music competition with me."

"What?"

"You agreed to help me, right?"

"Well yeah, bu-"

"That's what I need you for. I can't win this competition alone. There are numerous violin artists out there that are going to enter.."

"But won't there be a lot of singers?"

"True, but if you put us together, we're unstoppable." Ikuto grinned.

"But I'm not that good."

"Trust me, you're gold."

".."

"Will you help me?" Ikuto asked in a serious tone.

After some serious thought and all that happened today..

"Yes."

He hugged me and twirled me around in the air.

"THANK YOU!"

I could tell that he didn't just want to win the contest. There was something more to his reasoning of entering.Ikuto called up a taxi and we road together to the Hinamori estate in silence. I assumer Ikuto was asleep the whole way there. When the taxi stopped, I was about to get out when Ikuto pulled me back down.

"Iku-"

Ikuto kissed me passionately on the lips.

"That's your reward. Good night." He pushed me out and the taxi drove away.

_*I do not own the songs used in this chapter*_


	11. Event 2: Text

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**Event #2**

I slipped off my shoes and started to head back to my room when Tsukasa stopped me.

"How did things go?"

"Better than expected." I admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was nice."

"Aren't they all charming?"

"I'm not sure if that's the right word for the four of them!"

"Eh?" Tsukasa looked confused. "Didn't (Chosen Boy's name here) treat you well?"

"I..I..I guess."

"Then whats so bad about them?"

"They're way too fast paced!"

"You'll get used to it."

"I'm already swept away!" I complained.

"Well you better study hard in (C/B's Name)'s classes!"

"I will," I grumbled.

"Good girl, Make us proud!"

"Erm.."

**Choice A: If you chose Ikuto's story**

**Choice B: If you chose Kukai's story**

**Choice C: If you chose Tadase's Story**

**Choice D: If you chose Nagihiko's Story**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I was about to go into my warm bubble bath when my phone rang. It was near three AM now..who would be calling me this early in the morning?

"Hello?"

"Strawberry?"

"Ikuto?"

"I'm glad Tsukasa-san gave me the right number."

"Erm.."

"What is it?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"Why not?"

"I mean it's three AM, aren't you sleepy?"

"I slept a lot in the music room so I'm ok."

"If you say so."

"Were you sleeping?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I was about to take a bubble bath." I grumbled.

"A bubble bath?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No. So you're naked right now?" I could tell Ikuto was smirking right now.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, just wondering." I pouted as I heard him chuckle.

"So what do you need?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what our plans are for today."

"Today?"

"Music practice?"

"Oh right!"

"Yeah."

"Uhm, does five o'clock sound ok?"

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at two."

"Eh?"

"You have to start studying right?"

"R-Right."

"So I'll pick you up at two."

"Oh ok.."

"Get some sleep, Strawberry!"

"GOOD NIGHT!" I snapped and hung up.

I sunk lower into the water and tried to decide whether I was happy or overly annoyed by Ikuto's plans for tomorrow.

"Baka.." I grumbled.

**Choice B Outcome:**

The bubble bath that I asked Ran to start was absolutely wonderful. I could feel all the stress and confusion of the day go away. Kukai's brothers were something else. Though they were very interesting. I could tell Rento has a minor interest in me and that could pose a problem.

My phone buzzed and I leaned over the tub's edge to reach for my phone. There was a text from an unknown number.

"Eh?" I opened the text and read the contents.

_Oi! It's Kukai (:! Tsukasa-san gave me your number. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about my brothers. They can be really annoying but they mean well…most of the time. So let's hang out tomorrow, ok? _

Tomorrow? I thought it over and texted back to Kukai that my plans were free.

_Cool! Well I'll pick you after lunch then?_

After that he said good night and I got no further messages. Tomorrow would be a date? No. Not a date.. we're just going to hang out, right? I sighed in disappointment. Fake girlfriend. FAKE girlfriend. I tried to get the lane through my head. But those two words left a horrible taste in my mouth. I added more hot water and felt comforted by the feeling of burning skin.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow."

**Choice C Outcome:**

A date. Those two words played over and over in my head. I wonder what would happen tomorrow…I touched my lips. Would he kiss me again tomorrow? I shook my head and tried to think of something else. I stripped off my clothes and started a bubble bath. Those always cured my problems. I pulled out a bath pearl my mother insisted I bring and dropped it in the water. The bubbles started to appear almost instantly. I eased myself into the tub and sighed in content as the warm water started to relax my muscles.

Just then, my phone received a new message. I leaned out of the tub and stretched to grab my phone. The text was from an unknown number. Curious, I opened it and read the contents.

_ Hello, Amu-chan. It's Tadase. I can't wait for our date tomorrow. I told my mother about it and she seems both happy and annoyed by the event. Sweet Dreams (:_

_P.S. Tsukasa-san gave me your number._

I smiled at the message and quickly replied. The date tomorrow would be interesting and I had no idea what Tadase had in store for me. I stopped myself for a moment and tried to calm my heart beat, I can't get carried away. This is only a fake relationship. He's only taking me out on a date because we need to act more naturally around each other. Tadase does not like me.

I sunk lower into the water. That thought kind of pained my heart and I didn't know what to do about it. Tadase has been so sweet so far and he's kind of interesting..but he regards me as a friend. If anything I was a friend with that is exactly what we are. My phone chimed again and I read Tadase's reply.

_ You don't know how much this means to me. I promise to be the best fake boyfriend ever (; be prepared!_

Prepared? Prepared for what? I shut off my phone and leaned back against the tub. Tomorrow was a long time away.

**Choice D Outcome:**

I plopped down on my bed and ignored my inmates for the rest of the night. My phone started to ring while I was taking a well earned bubble bath.

"Hello?"

"Amu-chan?"

"Nagi?"

"Tsukasa-san gave me your number."

"Oh.."

"Are you busy right now?"

"No.."

"Were you sleeping?"

"No.."

"Good! I was afraid I was bothering you." There was a nervous laugh on Nagi's end of the line.

"You weren't."

"Good.."

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"Eh?"

"You called for a reason didn't you?" I said as kindly as possible.

"OH! Right. Well I was just going to ask you about the details of our practice tomorrow."

"Practice?"

"For the national competition remember?"

"Oh right!"

"Yeah, so when is it good for you?"

"Erm…how about 4pm."

"That's perfect."

"Where will I meet you?"

"How about I'll pick you up."

"At my place?"

"If that's what you want."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Amu-chan."

"Good night, Nagi."

"…"

Neither of us hung up the phone.

"Erm.."

"Uh.."

We didn't know what else to say to each other.

"Uhm, I..I guess I'll be hanging up now."

"O-Ok."

I hung up and leaned back into the tub.

**Continuation:**

After a half hour, I got out of the tub and drained the water. A lot was running through my mind as I was trying to make sense of what was going to happen tomorrow. As much as I know this wasn't exactly a legitimate date, I was still excited. I haven't been on a real date in so long. Not to mention that date sucked…

"I hope it'll be fun."

I changed into my pi's and went under the covers. The window in my room was right next to my bed so I watched the stars from outside.

…

I decided to take a shower after the lavish breakfast Miki and Suu had made me. It was delicious and I scanned my closet for something comfortable, but cute. Miki came into the room and helped me look.

"I have to take you shopping! You don't have any real date outfits, Amu-chan."

"Thanks, Miki." I said sarcastically.

"Just telling you the truth."

"Do you see anything that could work?"

"Hm…"

Miki pulled out my black Maison Martin Margiela crop top. It was very open and light material. You could see polka dots against the see through material, but the material was dark enough to conceal my body. There was a pocket over each side of my chest that were open and a cute black silk collar. Miki paired the top with a pair of blue denim button up shorts. The shorts had five buttons lining the opening with two deep pockets. The outfit was pretty cute and very comfortable. Ran handed me my classic black converse.

"That way you're comfortable to walk wherever you go."

"Or play. Wherever you play too."

"Haha, who knows what's going to happen later!" I laughed.

"Where are you going?" Tsukasa was at my front door.

"Oh, Tsukasa-ouiji." I greeted him politely. "I have a..date."

"Oh, with (C/B's name)?"

"Yeah." I hoped I wasn't blushing..

"Well make sure you call if there's any problems."

"I will." I grinned and showed him my phone. "You're on speed dial."

"Good girl." Tsukasa said and walked back to the main house.

"He's just like my mother."

"He's just worried about you." Dia said.

"I know."

"Aren't you going to call your family soon?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They will call me if they need to talk to me."

"Amu-chan.." Suu said in a worried tone.

"Sorry.." I looked for my purse. "Is hold get my bag ready."

"What are you going to bring?"

"Just my phone, some lip gloss, my mini first aid kit, etc."

"First aid..?"

"Better safe than sorry." I snapped while blushing.

"Amu-chan is always prepared!" Miki chuckled.

"I wonder if she's hiding a condom." Dia giggled.

"I AM NOT!"

"Oh, is that so?" Miki asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, I am sure!"

"Well you're going to need one if you're going to go out looking cute like that." Dia warned.

"What?"

"Don't act so innocent, Amu-chan." Dia replied.

I didn't know what to say.

"That outfit makes you look a bit too appealing to the opposite sex." Miki teased.

"Yes, those boys will just want to eat you up!"

I blushed as I recalled one of them saying that before.

"Ehh?" Ran asked.

"What's going on?" Suu asked.

"Big girl talk." Dia giggled.

"Oh can't you just tell us?" Ran pouted.

"Nope." Miki says in a sing song voice.

"Well the main house needs Amu-chan." Suu said.

"Tell them I'm coming."

"Alright."

"Be good!" Dia warned.

"I will!" I grumbled and trudged out the door with my packed purse.

I hustled over to the main house and saw that Tsukasa had a guest with him. A very particular guest arrive.

"It's been awhile, Amu-chan."

"Mateo-kun?" I blinked.

Mateo is my ex-boyfriend. The one I left back home in Nemuro, we had dated for eight months before the break up. He stands a foot taller than me the way Ikuto does and had jet black hair. It's medium long cut too look scene. He wore a simple red shirt and faded straight blue jeans.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mateo.

"Your mother said you were here." He smiles at me. "I wish you had told me good bye."

"I'll leave the two of you to talk." Tsukasa said and excused himself.

"Erm.." I didn't know what to say to Mateo.

His vibrant evergreen eyes stared into mine.

"What is it?" He asks politely.

"Nothing.."

"Are you busy today?"

"In fact she is."

"Eh?"

I looked past Mateo and was surprised to see….

**Go to chapter 12 if you chose Ikuto…**

**Go to chapter 13 if you chose Kukai…**

**Go to chapter 14 if you chose Tadase…**

**Go to chapter 15 if you chose Nagihiko..**


	12. Ikuto Part 3

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Ikuto….**

Mateo and I stared at Ikuto who was standing in the doorway.

"I-Ikuto?"

"I know it's early, but I thought I would treat you to lunch." Ikuto said not looking at me, but glared at Mateo.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mateo asked in an easy going tone.

"No."

Mateo seemed to relax, "I'm Nishkuri Mateo."

"Are you a friend?"

"Sort of." Mateo shrugged.

"I see, well Amu, would you like to have lunch with me or not?"

"S-Sure." I say, not wanting to be in Mateo's company any longer.

"Well, I guess I'll see you again sometime." Mateo said politely and left before Ikuto could say anything else.

Once he was gone, I could feel Ikuto's stare piercing the veil my bangs made.

"Who is he?" Ikuto's tone was far from nice or curious.

**Choice A: Tell him.**

**Choice B: Don't tell him.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Ehh?" Ikuto seemed amused.

"What?"

"Did he dump you or did you dump him?"

I didn't say anything.

"He dumped you?"

I nodded.

"What business does he have here then?" Ikuto seemed pissed off all of a sudden.

"I don't know. I just started to talk to him when you arrived."

"I see."

**Choice B Outcome:**

"A person I knew in Nemuro."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well he seemed to be looking at you more than an acquaintance would.." Ikuto had a glint of distrust in his eyes.

"Yeah, well.." I didn't know how to cover it up.

"So who is he?"

"I told you.."

"Well elaborate."

"If you must know.." I grumbled. "He's my ex."

"You had an ex?" Ikuto said in disbelief.

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Sorry, sorry." Ikuto seemed a little ticked.

"What?"

"Did you dump him?"

"…..No."

"Then what is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

**Continuation:**

I hoped Ikuto didn't notice how affected I was by seeing Mateo. I didn't know what to do. So many things were running through my mind right now. I didn't even understand how I felt! I felt angry at Mateo for showing up, but curious about why he came, then happy to see him after so long and longing for him to hold me the way he did those months when we were together. I felt hate for him showing his face to me after all this time.

Ikuto wiped away a tear that I didn't know was there.

"Let's go."

Ikuto took my hand and led me out of the Hinamori estate.

"Where are we going?"

"Forget lunch and forget studying."

"What?"

Ikuto was walking so fast.

"We're going to an amusement park."

"An amusement park?"

"Yeah. Walk faster." Ikuto ordered.

"O-Ok."

I smiled, Ikuto still didn't let go of my hand and the expression on his face was different from his normal pouty face or teasing smirk. He looked conflicted and determined to do something. To do what, I'm not sure, but I was happy to have him hold my hand. Even if he has been cold to me, his hand was warm and comforting around mine. It felt a lot like Mateo's hand.

"This park is new, you'll like it."

"Eh?"

"Look." Ikuto stopped walking and pointed ahead of us.

I looked at the direction in which he was pointing and gasped. Just a few blocks away was a huge amusement entrance was something out of anime. You could see huge balloons of animals attached to the entrance beckoning you to come closer. There was streamers hanging from the roof of it and the laughter and screams of the people inside were hard to ignore.

"You seem excited already!"

"Let's go!"

Now I was the one to pull him along. Ikuto paid for our tickets and let me walk around the park. Immediately I spotted a game booth that was giving away three foot tall pokemon plush dolls.

"I-Ikuto.." I didn't have any money on me..

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow some money?"

"For what?"

I meekly pointed at the stand and waited for him to laugh at me.

Instead, Ikuto smirked and led me to the stand. He paid for two soft balls and aimed at the three cubes that were stacked one on top of the other. No one could win the game so far. Ikuto threw the ball and knocked down two blocks. The vendor reset the cubes and Ikuto aimed his next throw a little more. He released the ball and all three blocks were knocked off the platform!

"First winner of the day!" The vendor exclaimed.

"Wow, Ikuto! You're amazing!"

"Which one do you want?" Ikuto smirked.

"Oshawatt, please!"

"Here you go, Miss." The vendor said handing me my pokemon.

Ikuto and I walked away with oshwatt in my arms. Somehow, Ikuto had his arm around me and I didn't even consider pushing it away.

"Thank you so much, Ikuto!" I smiled at him.

"You finally smiled."

"Hm?"

"Nohing, what do you want to ride next?"

"Hmm.."

"Can't decide?"

"All we've been doing is stuff i want to do. Don't you want to ride something?"

Ikuto tilted his head away from me and looked around.

"Why not this one?" He said looking at the ride in front of us.

It was called the X-Flight. (most insane ride ever o.o). There is no track above or below you. You go through the sky on 3000 ft. of twisted steel. THere are so many drops, loops, and intense fly throughs that you can't blame the people on the ride for screaming so loudly.

"The x-flight?"

"Yeah."

"Erm.." I gulped.

"Are you scared?" Ikuto asked.

"…."

I couldn't turn Ikuto down. He has beens o nice to me this whole entire time and hasn't even asked about Mateo.

"No, let's go."

The line was two hours long, but worth the wait according to those around us.

"We have gone on three times!" The party in front of us said.

"It's something you need to experience to understand." The youngest of them said.

"Erm.." I couldn't contain my nervousness as I squeezed Ikuto's hand.

"We don't have to ride this if you don't want to.."

"NO! No. I..I want to ride."

"Alright then.."

"Two hours is a long time though.."

"Then let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah.." Ikuto smirked.

He put his arms loosely around my neck and held his phone in front of my face, but far enough that it wasn't uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to play a game."

His iPhone chimed to life and Ikuto chose a music game."

"Eh?"

"This will be a little bit of studying."

"It looks like so much fun.." I said as Ikuto started the game and watched the moving characters.

"Here you tell me what to click."

Though I was very conscious of how close Ikuto was to me, I couldn't help but enjoy it. I haven't been like this with someone in so long. At least it felt that way. We played multiple music games and I had the basics mastered.

"Look," Ikuto smirked.

"What?"

"We're here!"

We were next in line and I put my toy off to the side.

"Hm?"

"Let's get on!"

We were seated and the ride was off.

…**.**

**"**That was so much fun!" I exclaimed.

"Insane!" Ikuto laughed.

His laugh was really nice.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I giggled.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go on the ferris wheel!"

"Sure."

We walked to the other side of the park where the ferris wheel was located. We stepped into the cart and were slowly elevated up. Once we were near the top the ride stopped and a man's voice was on the speakers.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the ride has lost power. We are trying to fix this as soon as possible!"

"Just our luck." I said.

"I think it's fine."

"Yeah, I suppose so." I smiled.

"I'm really happy you smiled again."

"Eh?" I could a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"You were so disoriented by Nishkuri that I didn't know what else to do." Ikuto said looking at the park.

I smiled more and stood up.

"What?" He looked at me.

I hugged Ikuto tightly.

"Thank you."

"N-No problem."

"Was that a stutter?" I asked pulling away.

"NO." Ikuto grumbled. "But if you want to hear a real stutter, I can coax one out of you."

Ikuto was cornering me in our bench.

"Erm.."

"I'm joking." Ikuto smirked and relaxed.

"Oh.."

"Do you mind if i ask something?"

"No.."

"What happened with him?"

"…I.."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's..it's not that."

"I just want to know why he has such an effect on you."

"It's not that interesting of a story."

"I want to hear it anyway."

"I met him my senior year of high school. We fell in love and he was my second serious boyfriend. We slept together and all that good stuff." It was my turn to smirk. "I really really loved him and thought that he was the one I wanted to marry."

"That's a fast thought."

"I know. We dated for eight months without a problem. No fights or anything and I realized why."

"Why?"

"He had a girl on the side and he dumped me as soon as I found out."

"Did the other girl-"

"She knew full well I was dating Mateo."

"What a bastard..next time I see-"

"Don't waste your time."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"No..you were curious. Anyone would."

I tried to hold back tears.

Ikuto hugged me again.

"Eh?"

"It's ok to cry, ya know?"

"I cried a lot already though."

"Well obviously that wasn't enough.."

"I'm sorry for ruining our-"

"I had fun."

"You're really nice Ikuto."

"I know, aren't you lucky?" Ikuto chuckled.

"Yeah."

I cried until the ride started working again, but Ikuto still hugged me long after my tears stopped. We got off the ride and headed over to Ikuto's music study room.

"Shall we begin?" Ikuto asked.

"We're two hours late." I sighed.

"That's ok." Ikuto shrugged and started to tune his violin.

"What will we be doing today?"

"See how well you can sing and play."

"Can I start with piano?"

"Sure, don't stop playing until I say so."

"Rodger!"

I took a seat at the piano and uncovered the keys. Ikuto sat beside me and waited for me to begin. My fingers chose their normal place on the octaves and begin to play. I went from my sad dreary numbers to my anime medleys. I don't know how long I have been playing, but I know it has been a more than hour.

"Stop."

"How was that?"

"You have potential. I'll be giving you more complicated pieces from today forward."

"Understood."

"Alright, now let's test your singing abilities."

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Can you sing in notes?"

"Yes."

"Then let's begin."

Ikuto put my hands and voice through hell. I couldn't speak after he was through with me.

"Good work, Strawberry!" Ikuto ruffled my hair. "Well, it's getting pretty late. Shall I walk you home?"

I smiled and nodded eagerly.

Ikuto offered me his arm and opened the door for me.

"After you~"

I bowed my head to him and we walked out together.

The whole day I was happier than I could have imagined considering the events. Ikuto yet again surprised to me and showed me a whole new leaf. This side of Ikuto was aware of others and wanted to have others smile. This side of Ikuto was probably my favorite. I wanted to say thank you, but my voice was still failing me.

"What is it?"

How could I get it across?

"Is something wrong?"

Is shook my head.

"Do you need to tell me something?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Do you have your phone?"

I shook my head. I had left it at home, when Ikuto grabbed me, I didn't have a chance to grab my purse.

"Here." He handed me his phone.

I unlocked it and was faced with the passcode. Ikuto whispered it in my ear and I was happy to know how much he trusted me.

I typed a note and watched him read it. All I wrote was:

_Thank you so much for today. I really look forward to spending more afternoons with you. Let's do our best to win the music competition, ok? I promise I won't give up!_

"You're unbelievable."

"…"

"Saying such things.." Ikuto smirked and held my face between his hands.

"You won't refuse me will you?" Ikuto looked me in the eyes directly.

I didn't do anything. I didn't know what I wanted to do. So many things were stirring inside me! So many feelings and longings. Ikuto kissed me and I kissed back. I hugged him closer and held tightly to his shirt. Was this only because I felt lonely? Or was I kissing Ikuto because I liked him? Ikuto pulled away first and kissed my forehead.

"Ugh…how am I suppose to handle myself around you."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Don't act cute. I can't promise that I'll always hold back."

Hold back?

"Hmph. Maybe I'll just keep you cornered?" Ikuto asked himself putting both hands against the wall at either side of my head. I was trapped.

"Did I scare you?" He smirked.

I shook my head.

"Good."

Then he left our position and walked me the rest of the way home in a silent manner.

"Good night, Amu."

I wished I could tell him good night.

"Don't worry. I know you're saying 'good night', too."

I smiled and hugged Ikuto one last time.

"Heh, don't get used to doing that."

He left and I walked inside. When I got to my little corner of the Hinamori world, I found Mateo waiting for me at my porch.

**I'm sorry for the lack of choices guys :**


	13. Kukai Part 3

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Kukai…**

I looked at Kukai with inquiring eyes.

"My mom wanted to know if you wanted to join us for lunch. She was kinda peeved I didn't invite you dead on…" He looked at Mateo curiously. "But you weren't answering your phone."

"Oh..well.."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nishkuri Mateo." Mateo bowed to Kukai.

"Souma Kukai." Kukai didn't answer with his usual cheerfulness.

"Well, I guess I'm intruding, aren't I?" Mateo said with an easy going smile. "We'll talk later then?"

"Y-Yeah." I said."

"Until then." He bowed to me and smiled at Kukai before he left.

"Who was he?"

**Choice A: Tell him**

**Choice B: Try to change topic**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"He's someone I knew in Nemuro."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. He didn't know I came to live here."

"I see." Kukai looked relieved.

"Yeah."

"Not anything..more..than that right?"

"Erm.."

"Hinamori?"

"He's my ex.."

"Your ex?" Kukai's expression was clouded.

"Yes.."

"Did he dump you or did you dump him?"

"…He-"

"That's all I need to hear."

Kukai looked very conflicted at this point.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"Shouldn't we be heading to your house?"

"Hina-"

"I wonder what your mother is cooking.."

"Hi-"

"Is your mother's cooking good? Should I be aware of any potential dangers?"

"Dang-"

"Are your brothers home?"

"Ye-"

"I wonder if Rento-san will be following us around again.."

"AMU?"

"Would you let me talk for one second!" Kukai raged.

"I..I'm sorry."

"Obviously he's someone who hurt you."

"Eh?"

"Nishkuri!" Kukai pounded his fists in the air. "I'll defeat him!"

"Defeat him?"

"Yeah! I'll make him as sad as he made you!"

"Kukai.."

"Consider it a payment for helping me!" Kukai grinned.

"You really don't have to..!"

Kukai pulled out his cellphone.

**Continuation:**

"Hey Mom, I'm going to take Amu-chan out. So we can't go home for lunch."

"Kukai!" I whispered in panic.

"Yeah..I will…I got money..yeah…yeah. I know." Kukai grinned at me more. "I will and we'll come back for dinner."

With that, he hung up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The best place for lunch!"

"Eh?"

"You can cook right?"

"Yeah.."

"Then let's make lunch together!"

**Choice A: Alright!**

**Choice B: Erm…I don't cook that well though..**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"Alright!"

"Where shall we cook?"

"Hmmm..I don't think we'll be interrupted if we go to my kitchen."

"I'm not surprised."

"Hm?"

"That you have your own kitchen!" Kukai laughed.

"Oh..well I guess I'm not that surprised either."

"Is your family in Nemuro this rich?"

"No..or at least we don't live that way."

"I see."

**Choice B Outcome:**

"Erm…I don't cook that well though.."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"You'll see.."

"Hmph."

"What?"

"I bet you're an amazing cook. Only people are really go at something say they suck!"

"I guess that's true."

"So I bet whatever you make will be really delicious."

I blushed.

"Eh?" Kukai noticed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No..the opposite actually."

"Oh," Now it was Kukai's turn to blush. "Well your welcome."

We both started to crack up and I led him over to my corner of the estate.

**Continuation:**

"Whoa.."

"What?"

"Your scent is everywhere!" Kukai remarked.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's a nice smell."

"Thanks?"

"Sorry that must sound creepy."

"Just a bit."

"I'M SORRY!"

I started to laugh, "I'm joking!"

"Oh.." Kukai looked conflicted.

"Hm?"

"Where's your kitchen?"

"AMU-CHAN!" Dia and Ran came into the room.

"Who is this?" Dia asked.

"He's cute."

"Is that Amu-chan's boyfriend?" Suu asked.

"Must be." Miki said.

"NO..He's my friend."

"Fake boyfriend." Kukai added and bowed to them slightly. "Souma Kukai."

"Nice to meet you." The four of them bowed.

"This is Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia." I said pointing to each one as I said their names.

"What do you need us to do?" Dia asked.

"Take the day off." I said gruffly. "Go do something. Just don't be here for today."

"You hate us that much?" Suu sniffed.

"NO!" I pouted. "I just want to have the house to myself for a day.

"We understand." Ran bowed and ushered everyone out.

"We left something for you in your room."

"Eh?"

"I'll show Kukai-san the kitchen." Suu said.

I ran up to my room and saw that there was a box of condoms.

"Hinamori?"

**Choice A: Freeze Up.**

**Choice B: Hide the condom box behind your back.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I froze up as I heard Kukai say my name.

"K-KUKAI!"

"What are you holding?"

"Nothing."

"Eh, what's that box?" Kukai asked pointing to the box in my hands.

"Erm, nothing."

"Let me see!"

"Kukai!"

"What?"

"Don't look!"

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"It can't be that bad!"

"Stop it!"

He kept reaching for the box until we toppled over on my bed.

"Ow.." I said.

Kukai was crushed on top of me and my face was against his chest.

"Eh…" Kukai said and looked down at me.

"Erm.."

"You know.." Kukai smiled a boyish grin as he talked. "Ikuto showed me this movie once and this scene came up where the heroine and the main guy were in this position.."

He noticed something and held my wrists away from my head.

"Except the guy had the girl pinned her down like this."

"Erm.."

"Then Ikuto covered my eyes and wouldn't let me watch the rest."

Kukai stared down at me without a care in the world.

"Kukai?"

"Yeah?"

"You're face is a little too close to mine."

"Eh?"

Finally, it registered to him that our faces were an inch away from each other.

Kukai's face flared red, "OH..sorry."

"No. No. It's fine."

"Erm.."

"Could you get off?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed and hopped off me.

"Thanks."

"Let's head back to the kitchen?"

"Sure.."

I kicked the condom box under my bed.

**Choice B Outcome:**

Immediately, I hid the condom box behind my back. Kukai waltzed into my room and took a look around.

"What a nice room."

"Thanks."

"It's so..you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Kukai smiled.

"So what did you need?"

"Oh, I felt lonely downstairs so I thought I would hang out with you up here."

"Oh, well I'll be going down in a second."

"Mmk." Kukai said. "Hey Hinamori?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that behind your back?"

"Just a box. Nothing important!"

"Can I see?"

"Erm..no."

"Why not?"

"Because it's private."

"Is it your period pads?"

"KUKAI!"

"What?"

"I-It's not."

Kukai stood up and approached me.

"Let me see." He insisted.

"No is no!"

Then Kukai grabbed the box from me.

"Kukai! Don't read-"

"Condoms?"

"Erm.." I panicked. "I can explain.."

"You use these?"

"I've ne-"

"I can tell you're not a virgin but I thought girls take pills or something."

"Eh?"

"Aren't guys the ones who are supposed to be hoarding these?"

"But-"

"I never imagined Hinamori to be prepared."

"Eh?"

"Let's go downstairs?"

How could he be so unaffected by that box and being in this house alone?

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah!"

**Continuation:**

We pounded down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Kukai surprised me by being such a wonderful on the go cook. He packed our lunch bentos so well we could fit an extra meal if we needed to.

"You make sushi like an expert!" Kukai marveled.

"You make everything else three hundred times better!"

"Well, I was always forced to do the cooking when my mom wasn't home."

"I see."

"Plus, my brothers always made lunches that were disgusting."

I smiled warmly at Kukai.

"It must be nice to have such a family.."

"Nice?"

"Not nearly close to the description."

"At least you understand each other. You know and accept each other's goals."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, we're all packed. Shall we go have our picnic?"

"I'm all ready!"

Kukai took my hand and led me through Kyoto to a more remote setting. There was a lot more nature in this area and we had a view of a temple. It was peaceful and quiet here. I didn't know whether to whisper or speak normally.

"Isn't this place cool?"

"It's breath taking."

The willow trees danced in the breeze.

"This is my thinking space and we can share it."

"Thank you."

"No problem!"

"Hehe.." I got out our bentos. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

We ate in silence and watched the scenery around us. I felt at peace with everything. As if the raging storm within me had finally subsided.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For lunch, for sharing this place with me, for making me feel better."

"That Mateo jerk face person whoever he is seemed to really be bothering you."

"Yeah.."

"What more could you need than a change of scenery?"

"For a childish guy, you're pretty mature."

"I'm full of surprises." He winked at me.

"Mm..well I am too." I smiled and I recalled that we were still in a fake relationship. "Shall we practice being a couple?"

"Hm?"

"Here, you can use my lap as a pillow."

Kukai started to blush again, "I…"

"Come on, a lot of couples do this and I'll feed you your sushi."

Kukai relented and placed his head on my lap.

"Say 'ah'!" I instructed, holding sushi with my chopsticks.

"Ah~" Kukai opened his mouth and allowed me to feed him.

"Heehee, I think we make for a suitable fake couple."

"I hope Ma doesn't expect us to kiss in front of her."

"What if she does?"

"Th-Then I'll have to kiss you."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe you want to only kiss the person you like?"

"No, I mean it'd be nice..but ..I mean to say…"

"I get it." I giggled.

Hours passed as we talked and did more activities that couples would do. We even napped where we picnicked. It was nice because I was tucked beside Kukai with his arm around me and my head rested against his neck. He was warm and inviting, like a teddy bear.

When I woke up, I saw the beautiful night sky lit up with stars."

"Kukai, wake up!" I said but when I looked at him, he was already staring at me.

"You made me feel like a statue for the past two hours."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"No..it's ok."

Then Kukai kissed me.

"FYI..I only kiss the person I like."

"Eh?"

Did he mean, he likes me?

"Let's go!" Kukai called, five yards away.

"Wait for me!" I yelled. "Wait!"

…

"Nice to see you again." I said bowing after dinner was over.

"You're so charming!" Kukai's mother remarked.

"Thank you."

"I hope we see more of you." Rento adds.

"Me too." I smiled.

"Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No, Tsukasa-san is sending me a ride."

"Well, I'll wait outside with you."

"Alright."

When we were alone outside on his front porch, we sat down and he put his arm around me.

"Hey, Amu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever feel down, call me ok?"

"Eh?"

"I'll be there to cheer you up."

"Thanks, Kukai."

"No problem and if it's because of that jerk face, I'll beat him up for you!"

"Thanks." I laughed.

My car pulled up.

"Well good night!"

"Good night." Kukai kissed my forehead and opened my car door for me.

"Bye.."

"Bye.." I replied.

The car ride went by quickly and as soon as I got inside, I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"I'm glad you came home safe."

I looked up and saw Mateo sitting in the living room


	14. Tadase Part 3

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App MY forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Tadase…**

Mateo and I turned to look at Tadase in amazement.

"But you're welcome to join us." Tadase said.

"Eh?"

"Who are you, if I may ask?"

"Hotori Tadase." He bowed to Mateo. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nishkuri Mateo, like wise."

"Tadase-kun.."

"Are you Amu-chan's-"

"YES! Yes. He's my b-boyfriend." I stammered before Tadase could reply.

Mateo looked slightly mad by my declaration, while Tadase shot me a confused glance.

"Right, Tadase-kun?"

"Y-Yeah."

"How long have you guys been dating?" Mateo's smile was back.

"He asked me out yesterday."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Tadase's smile was very gentle.

"She's a hand full, but worth the effort." Mateo said looking directly at me.

"Is that so?" Tadase asked looking conflicted.

There was a tense silence between the three of us.

"So may I come?" Mateo asked.

**Choice A: "No!"**

**Choice B: "Do you mind, Tadase-kun?"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"No!" I exclaimed.

I didn't want to be around Mateo! Already my stomach was doing back flips and my heart rate was going insane. I felt so angry at Mateo for showing himself to me and so happy to have so close at the same time.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, distressed.

"I..I.." I couldn't say it out loud.

_I still couldn't bring myself to say anything hurtful to Mateo._

Mateo said nothing, but instead just left. He stopped at the door and looked back at me; ignoring Tadase completely.

"I really would like to talk to you." I could see pain in his eyes.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"Do you mind, Tadase-kun?"

I hoped Tadase would reconsider his invitation.I didn't want to be around Mateo! Already my stomach was doing back flips and my heart rate was going insane. I felt so angry at Mateo for showing himself to me and so happy to have so close at the same time.

"Well, actually.." Tadase seemed to get my intentions. "..I don't."

I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Really?" Mateo asked.

"Yeah! I mean, you seem to be close to Amu-chan!"

"Erm…but..but Tadase-kun, today is our first date!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mateo said, trying to look gentle. "I don't mean to intrude on that."

"It's ok."

"Well, I should be going then!"

"Yeah.." I say quietly.

"Well, Amu-chan, I really do think we need to talk." Mateo said looking directly at me.

**Continuation: **

But before he left, Mateo did something in sign language. It was a sign he taught me when we dating. The sign meant, I love you.

"…." I watched him leave.

_I…_

Tears were starting to cloud my sight.

_love…_

Don't say that word.

_..you._

Go die in a hole.

"Amu-chan?"

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"I-"

"Today we were supposed to go on our first date and..and.."

"I'm s-"

"And you INVITE _him_ to come along!"

"Who is he?"

I shut my mouth immediately.

"Amu-chan?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

Tadase finally understood.

"I'm so sorry."

"Just forget it. Let's go."

"Eh?"

I pulled him out the door before I started to cry. We walked in awkward silence to no where in particular. Tadase put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I was an idiot."

I didn't say anything.

"I should have noticed how bothered you were by him."

"…"

"Please talk to me, Amu-chan."

"..baka."

"I know."

"He..he's terrible."

"He dumped you, didn't he?"

"It's that obvious?"

"I can tell by the way you two acted."

".."

"But why did he say he loved you, then?"

"You knew what that sign meant?"

"I'm dreaming to be an educator. I need to be prepared to teach any kind of person which include the deaf and mute."

"You always know how to surprise me."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

Then, Tadase kissed me. It was gentle, but demanding.

"..?"

"That's my sorry to you."

"Apology accepted."

He smiled at me and held my hand.

"So, fake-girlfriend, where are we going today?"

"Hmm…"

"Anything you want to do particularly?"

"Can we have lunch in the planetarium?"

"The one I took you to?"

"Your secret place." I confirmed.

"This way, Princess."

I giggled. Th farther we walked, the better I felt. Tadase took my mind off of Mateo little by little. I took into account how well he dressed today. His white short sleeve button up shirt was loosely tucked into his skinny blue jeans. I chuckled as I noticed we were wearing the same converse.

"What do you want to have for lunch?"

"I don't know..what are you craving?"

"I'm not sure.."

"I'm not exactly hungry now that I think about it."

"Same here."

Another awkward silence.

"Are first dates always this awkward?" Tadase asked.

"Yep!" I said. "Just imagine how much more awkward it would be if you actually liked me."

"Who said I don't like you?" Tadase said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Erm, but you just-"

"Hey look, we're here!"

"That was short." I say looking at the panel entrance.

"No, you just weren't paying attention where we were going."

"Meanie."

"Shall we head inside?"

"Sure."

Tadase opened up the panel and allowed me to go in first.

"You know your way around, right?"

"Yep."

"I'll see you in there then."

"You're not coming in yet?"

"No, I have to fix something on the roof." Tadase smiled gently again. "I'll be quick, I promise."

"Ok.."

I navigated my way into the planetarium and decided to sit in one of the seats and surprise Tadase.

"Hm?"

The constellations disappeared and instead reappeared, but they were different from how they were before. The stars seemed to be everywhere, even in the ground. I was sitting in space.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tadase asked, appearing right beside me.

"I feel like I'm sitting in space."

"That's the idea!" Tadase said. "Mission accomplished!"

"I love it!"

"I love it, too." Tadase smiled.

We sat in silence as we watched the stars.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine."

"So what happened between the two of you?"

"Same thing that happens with other couples." I sighed. "He got bored of me after eight months and decided to move on."

"Well obviously he hasn't."

"Obviously." I repeat.

"Do you still love him?"

"I guess I do..well enough that it bothers me."

"Oh.." Tadase looked discouraged.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"So when will I have to meet your mother?"

"Sometime soon, maybe this weekend."

"That's quick."

"Haha, believe me it would have been today if I hadn't persuaded her otherwise."

"That's reassuring."

"Hm, so what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Do we make for a believable couple?"

"I think we do." I say.

"Shall we walk around campus?"

"What?"

"Let's see if we're believable."

**Choice A: "That's a good idea."**

**Choice B: "Why can't we stay here?"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"That's a good idea." I agreed.

We walked out through the regular exit and walked hand in hand on campus. There were several confused glances as they saw Tadase close to my side.

"Do you think we're doing a good job?" I whispered.

"Yep. Smile more, look like you're happy."

I smiled more and held his arm a bit more tightly as a few girls passed us.

"I didn't know Tadase-kun had a girlfriend."

"She's so pretty."

I felt happy just from hearing that.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"Why can't we stay here?"

"We need to practice being a couple in public, Amu-chan."

"I guess you're right."

Tadase offered me his hand, "Shall I show you off now?"

"Eh?"

"I'll be sure to make all the other guys wish they were me."

I blushed as he said that.

"I promise that it will be a lot of fun."

"Fun, hm?"

"Yep!"

"Fine."

We went out on campus and Tadase did as promised. He put his arm around me and kissed five times in front of a crowd.

"T-Tadase-kun."

"Yes, Amu-chan?"

"I'm getting death glares."

"I'm here, they can't touch you." Tadase assured me.

"If you say so."

I looked over my shoulder and saw a bunch of girls staring at me.

**Continuation:**

"I think we should go home now." Tadase said looking at the school's clock tower. "Would you like to come over to my place?"

Others looked at us as he said that.

"No one's home." He smirked, like any boyfriend would saying that statement.

"Erm..s-sure."

He tipped my head upwards toward him.

"You're so cute, Amu-chan." He smiled. "As Fujisaki-san would say, I just want to eat you up."

The crowd was definitely staring at us now.

"I'll make sure to enjoy every inch of you when we get to my place."

Did Tadase really just say that?

My face was scarlet red.

"I never knew Tadase-kun was so passionate." One girl whispered.

"I wish I was him.." I heard a guy say.

"Lucky bitch." Another said.

We walked off campus, once we far away from the school, Tadase burst out laughing.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages!"

"Wh-What?"

"Sorry, I just had to tease those guys! They were looking at you in the horniest ways!"

"R-Really?"

"Don't blame them with that outfit." Tadase became polite again. "You are looking very cute today."

"T-Thank you." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"We don't really need to go to my place."

"If you don't want to-"

"No, it's just..my mom _is_ home."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's not in the best moods at this hour."

I just realized we were approaching my house.

"We'll study tomorrow ok?"

"Got it!"

"Well, can I walk you to school tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

"Well, good bye." He kissed my forehead and watched me walk inside.

Inside the front entrance was a person.

"Amu-chan, you're home."

It was Mateo


	15. Nagihiko Part 3

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App My forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**If you chose Nagihiko…**

"Amu-chan, who is he?" Nagihiko asked politely.

"I'd like to know who he is too!" Mateo said equally as polite.

"Erm.." I looked between the two of them nervously.

I could see the annoyance in Nagihiko's eyes.

Does it matter who I introduce first?

"Nagi, this is Nishkuri Mateo."

Mateo bowed to Nagihiko.

"Mateo, this is Fujisaki Nagihiko."

Now it was Nagihiko's turn to bow.

"Nice to meet you." Mateo said.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Were you here to pick Amu-chan up?"

"Yes," He walked over to me and put his arms around me. "We are going on a date today."

"E-Eh?"

"Doesn't she make the cutest reactions?" Nagi asked.

"Y-Yeah." Mateo looked pissed off.

"Well, I'll be taking her now. We can't be late for the reservations we made!" Nagihiko said with a polite tilt of his head. "I guess I'll see again."

"Yes, I guess you will." Mateo had a very gloomy frown on his face.

"Until then." I say and allow Nagihiko to lead me away from the estate.

He stops at a park and we sit on a bench in an area where there aren't many people around. This is when I realize I am crying.

"It's ok." Nagihiko says in a hushed tone, noticing that I realized that I was crying. "I'm here."

"I..I don't know what happened to me." I say wiping away some of the tears.

"Who is he?"

**Choice A: Tell Him**

**Choice B: Sit there silently.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"He's a..friend. From Nemuro." I say steadily.

"I see. You two must've been close if you were so effected by him." Nagi held my hand.

It was trembling.

"We..we were."

"And?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"I sort of guessed as much."

"Mhm.." I didn't know what else to say.

"Did he dump you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"Do you still…"

**"**I don't know."

"We can stay here if you want."

"What?"

"I don't mind just staying here until you feel better." Nagi said and patted my head. "You can't dance well if you're not feeling good."

Oh. That was why.

**Choice B Outcome:**

I sat silently on the bench, avoiding his question.

What could I say? There was nothing to tell.

"Were you two close?" He put his hand over mine, stopping the trembling.

"Y-Yeah."

"Did he dump you?"

"That obvious?" I said with a weak laugh.

"I guessed from the pain in your eyes."

I gave him a weak smile.

"Shall we stay here for awhile?"

"Hm?"

"Until you feel better." He looked up at the sky. "You can't dance with that attitude."

Oh. That was all it was.

**Continuation:**

"No, I'm fine now." The tears had stopped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Practice is important, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." He gave me a concerned look. "But if you're not feeling up to practice, that's important too."

"Nagi.."

Nagihiko grinned at me.

"So please smile again soon, ok?"

"I will!" I said, determined to please Nagihiko.

"Good girl, shall we go then?"

"Yes!" I smiled up at him and took his hand.

"Let's work hard together!"

With a new burst of energy, Nagihiko and I ran over to his dance studio. It was vigorous training as we danced different genres of dance techniques.

"Amu-chan, you have to relax."

"What?"

"Your movements are still stiff, but awkward in a graceful sort of way."

"You said that when you gave me that tour."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Hahaha..brings back memories."

"What kind of memories." Nagihiko was smirking as he was choosing the next song.

"Fun memories."

"Fun, eh?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright." He put in a cassette. "So, you seem to move well in ballet and hip hop."

"I like Tutting, that was fun."

"You're especially good at that."

"I'm surprised about how flexible you are!"

"I'm surprised how well you've learned."

"Thanks!"

"Hm, well I guess we should try the slower dances and move into things like the fox trot."

After three hours, Nagihiko said we were done.

"Good work!" Nagihiko ruffled my hair.

"I only did good because you're a good teacher."

"Uh huh. You've got a lot of talent."

"Haha, thank you."

"I think a reward is in order."

"Eh?"

He tilted my head up to his and kissed me.

"Eh?"

"That wasn't the reward." Nagihiko teased.

"Then what was that?"

"_My_ reward."

"O-Oh."

"Mhmm."

I blushed, "So what's mine."

"You must be hungry since we skipped lunch. So I'll take you out."

"Really!"

"Anywhere you want!"

"Are you sure!"

"I just got my paycheck, so it's fine."

"But.."

"Come on, you worked hard."

"I guess."

"So shall we go?"

…

So after a half hour, our food arrived.

"I'm glad you're happy again."

"I'm over being gloomy over Mateo." I said truthfully.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I don't think you really want to talk about this."

"It's fine."

"…"

"I just want you to feel like you can tell me anything."

I smiled warmly at him, "Thank you."

"No problem, we're partners now!"

"Eh, Fujisaki! What are you doing here?"

"Noda-san?" Nagihiko looked up at Noda.

"Erm.." I sat awkwardly.

"I challenge you to a rematch on my next break!"

"What?" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"YES! I will not accept defeat!"

"Can't you see I'm on a date?"'

"Eh?" Noda looked at me for the first time. "Aren't you the girl from last time?"

**Choice A: "Sorry, he's busy."**

**Choice B: "Please Nagi? I want to see you play again!"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"Sorry, he's busy." I said taking Nagihiko's hand in mine.

"Please?" Noda begged me.

"No."

"You heard her." Nagihiko chuckled.

"Please! I have to beat him!"

"No."

"You shouldn't beg like that in front of your customers."

Noda noticed that other people were staring.

"I'll let you have your rematch."

"Nagi!" I protested.

"Amu-chan, if I beat him again," Nagi looked directly at Noda. "He can never challenge me again."

"What?"

"Eh, Number Two-san."

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Noda declared.

"Then we have a deal."

They shook hands and Noda left to attend to the other customers.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yep, now he's really fired up."

**Choice B outcome:**

"Please Nagi? I want to see you play again!"

"But we're.."

"It's ok. There's always next time." I gave him a gentle smile.

"I guess, but we were really having fun."

"So will you let me have a rematch?"

"Fine!" Nagihiko looked tired already.

"YES!" Noda pumped the air in victory.

"On one condition."

"Eh?"

"If I beat you," Nagihiko looked directly at Noda. "You can't challenge me ever again."

"What?"

"That is the condition if you wish to have another rematch."

"Fine!" Noda said. "I won't lose!"

"Are you sure that's alright?" I said as we watched him leave.

"Yep, he'll try harder now." Nagihiko said.

**Continuation:**

"He's my best opponent."

"What?"

"He's a great player, but he lacks confidence."

"You must really care about Noda-san."

"He's my wingman. My first mate."

"That nice."

So Nagi is only doing this to help improve Noda.

"But what if he loses?"

"He won't."

"You'll let him win?"

"No."

"But he never seems able to beat you!"

"He will. If he's as good as I know he is, he will."

"…"

It was past seven o'clock when Nagihiko, Noda, and I headed to the nearest basketball court.

"So what are the rules?"

"The normal ones."

"Ah, so we're playing that game."

"Yep. One shoot knock out." Nagi smirked.

"I won't lose!" Noda smiled.

I sat on the bench as they started the game. They were already going hard head to head. Not one person would budge as the other got the ball. Neither of them had the ball longer than three seconds of dribbling. They ran back and forth for hours, both determined to win. People passing by were constantly stopping to watch the spectacle.

"They're so talented." One said.

"They could become the best one day."

That was certainly a possibility with the way they were playing now.

"I wonder who will win." The first one said.

"Miss," the second tapped me on the shoulder. "What are the rules of the game?"

"One shot wins it all."

"How long have they been at this?" he first one asked.

"Hours."

"They're amazing!"

"Which one are you dating?"

"Neither. I'm the long haired one's dance partner."

"That's a shame. He should ask you out."

"Such a sweet girl." The other agreed.

"Thank you."

They walked away.

Both of the boys looked like they were reaching their limits.

"Come on!" I cheered. "One of you shoot already!"

"I will!" Noda said.

"No way!" Nagihiko chuckled.

Noda stole the ball and shot it from half court.

"Come on!" Noda willed the ball forward.

Nagihiko jumped up to intervene with the ball but he missed by a millimeter. The ball sailed into the hoop.

"Noda-san wins!" I exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Nagi says.

"You didn't let me win, did you?"

"No, you won fair and square."

"My first win against you!"

"Congrats.

"Sorry for ruining your date, Hinamori-san."

"It's ok."

"Shall I walk you home?" Nagi asked.

"Yes, I'd like that, but aren't you tired?"

"I am, but it's getting late."

"You can sleep on the bench for awhile if you need to."

"No, it's ok."

We to the estate hand in hand.

"Amu-chan..?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for staying."

"You would do the same for me."

"I would."

"I had fun today, thank you for the lessons."

"You're a fast learner."

"Thanks."

"Sorry about the game taking so long."

"If you didn;t try your hardest, Noda would think tat you just gave him the win."

"Yeah.."

"Well, I'm here.."

"Stay a good girl." He kissed my forehead and left.

I walked inside and was surprised to see someone waiting for me in the entrance.

"Amu-chan.." Mateo smiled.

"M-Mateo.."


	16. Event 3: Confrontation with Mateo

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App My forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

**Geri: Ok Well Hello there ^_^" I didn't speak much in the last seven or so chapters so I thought I should get this off my plate:**

**Thank you guys so much for the support on this story and for asking for more. You don't know how much that means to me :D Anyway do you guys know a better title for this story? I don't think the one I gave it is exactly good. **

**Well enough of my babbling. I've been dying to write this chapter since Mateo-kun appeared (x I hope you enjoy the following continuation of this story (:**

**Event #3…**

Mateo had changed into something a little more formal, but it the outfit he wore looked completely casual on him. He was wearing a white flannel shirt with a red loose tie around the collar. I hated to admit how well those Korea Dior slim straight jeans were looking on him. His hair was brushed well and looked soft to touch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"A-about what?"

My heart was racing and I didn't know what to do. All the happiness I felt just a second ago was washed away in an instant the moment I met Mateo's eyes. He looked sincere and sad.

"I really want to make things right between us."

"What?"

"I hurt you-"

"You got that damn right." I blurted out.

"Amu-chan, I'm so sorry." He had a remorseful look on his face. "For everything. You didn't deserve the break up I gave you."

"…."

We stood in silence for a long time.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No."

"Then hurry up and say it." I willed myself to stay strong.

I can't show weakness in front of him.

I can't show Mateo a part of me still cares.

"Amu-chan…I.."

The gate bell rang.

"I have to get that." I said, moving to answer the buzzer.

Mateo was behind me and pressed against my back. His warm was so familiar and I could feel so many old memories flooding back. His hands were on the wall on either side of me. Mateo's scent was all over the place. I couldn't move.

"Please listen to me."

**Choice A: "….Fine."**

**Choice B: "I have to see who is at the gates."**

**Choice A Outcome:**

My hearts was drumming in my ears. What could he possibly want to say?

"….Fine."

"Thank you." He relaxed, but I could feel his forehead near the top of my head.

"Amu-chan, I really want to say that.."

The buzzer rang again.

"I have to.."

"I still love you."

I froze up completely then. The words I have been aching to hear for months were finally said. I couldn't stop from crying then.

"Amu-chan.." He turned me around and started to wipe away my tears. "I'm so sorry it took me this long to come after you."

**Choice B Outcome:**

"I have to see who is at the gates."

"Amu-chan, please wait."

I can't lose my nerve now. I walked over to the buzzer button and was about to press it when Mateo stopped me. He stood behind me with his body slightly pressed against my back. His entire being was warm and comforting around me. It was liking wearing my favorite sweater after not wearing it for the whole summer. I couldn't ignore how aware I was of his hand holding mine.

"Amu-chan, let me just say this and I'll leave."

"What?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"I love you." Mateo said it quietly. "I..I love you. I'm so sorry it took me this long to get here."

I couldn't move. I slowly comprehended what he just said and couldn't stop myself from crying. Those words. How long have I yearned to hear them? Mateo turned me around and wiped away my tears.

**Continuation:**

We there like that for a long time. I couldn't reject him, I couldn't find a reason to. But I didn't move or talk either. So many things were running through my mind. What should I say? Was it ok to be like this? To give in so easily? No. I can't. What about everything (C/B) said to me? What about all the pain I went through?

I pushed Mateo away. He looked at me shocked.

"I don't think I can forgive you just yet."

"Yet?" A voice asked.

**Choice A: If you choose IKUTO**

**Choice B: If you choose KUKAI**

**Choice C: If you choose TADASE**

**Choice D: If you choose NAGIHIKO**

**(Each has a different ending)**

**Choice A outcome:**

Ikuto looked at the two of us with a sickened expression.

"Ikuto..?"

"I see you just forgot about today." Ikuto said coldly, holding my oshawatt.

"I.."

"Don't make her feel bad!" Mateo protested.

"You're such a hypocrite."

"Ikuto!"

"It's true. He made you cry and you're just gonna let him touch you like that?" Ikuto raged.

He dropped the stuffed toy and pulled me toward him, completely embracing me.

"She is mine now, got that?"

"Hmph." Mateo said simply.

"Got something to say?"

"If she's 'yours', why did she look so happy before?"

"What?"

"I told her I loved her."

"What kind of love could you possibly possess?"

"That's a bit harsh." Mateo said nonchalantly.

"Hey, you guys.."

"WHAT?" The two of them snapped.

I struggled out of Ikuto's grip and faced the both of them.

"There's no reason for you two to argue." I bowed to Ikuto. "I'm sorry that I made you worry about me."

I bowed to Mateo.

"I'm really flattered that you still love me, but I don't know how I feel."

The two of them stood there speechless.

"D-Don't bow like that." Ikuto's face was slightly red.

"Yes, Amu-chan there's no reason for you to apologize." Mateo said gently.

"Don't touch her." Ikuto stopped Mateo's hand before it reached my shoulder.

"The only one who is to say I can't touch her is Amu-chan herself."

Ikuto only glared in response.

"Isn't it about time the two of you went home?" Tsukasa said suddenly. "I bet Amu-chan is tired. Aren't you, Amu-chan?"

"Tsukasa-san!" The three of us exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you again." Mateo bowed. "I'll be taking my leave then. Thank you for allowing me to see Amu-chan."

He looked at me with a faint smile on my lips.

Why did it still make my heart race even more?

Ikuto stood there with a rigid expression on his face, "I should go too then."

His jaw tensed as he watched Mateo disappear toward the gates.

"Good night then." I said.

Ikuto pulled me towards him again and kissed me in front of Tsukasa.

"I meant it. You're mine." Ikuto said and shuffled off in Mateo's direction.

"Hmm? So Ikuto finally took a liking to someone, eh?" Tsukasa chuckled to himself.

"No way."

"Why don't you head to bed?"

"Y-Yes."

I bowed once more and headed to my room. Not even an hour later did my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered after drying my hair from my shower.

"A-Amu-c-chan?" Someone was huffing and puffing on the other end of the line.

"Who is this?"

"KU-Kukai! Ikuto is beating up some kid in the park. He won't listen to me and h-he keeps yelling about y-you."

"What park?" It couldn't be Mateo, could it?

"The first one near your house going towards the school."

"Thanks! I'm coming!"

There was no time to change so I ran outside in my aqua tank top, navy blue sports shorts, and black converse. I found Kukai in no time and he led me to Ikuto who in fact _was___beating the life out of Mateo.

"Ikuto! Mateo!" I yelled and ran straight toward them.

"A-Amu?" Ikuto looked up at me.

Both of them were a mess. Ikuto's face was bruised and there were cuts on his left cheek. His knuckles were bloody and his hair was dirtied. Mateo was in the same shape, but looked more hurt with a bruised eye. He had less cuts, but still blood on his jaw.

"STOP IT!" I yelled and pulled Ikuto off of Mateo.

Neither of them spoke.

"Why were you beating each other?"

(Mateo and Ikuto at the same time)

"Because he hurt you!" Ikuto yelled.

"Because he said you were his!" Mateo fumed.

"I'm nobody's property and I have certainly been by multiple people!"

Ikuto and Mateo shrinker away unable to answer me.

"You guys are acting like kids!"

Mateo got up first and apologized.

"I know, I'm sorry Amu-chan." He bowed to me and started to walk away. "I really hope we can finish our talk."

"I promise we will." I said.

"What?" Ikuto protested.

"I have to sort myself out and tell him how I truly feel right? He came all the way from Nemuro to find me."

"I guess you're right." Ikuto pouted and sat cross-legged on the ground.

I sat across from him and waited.

"Why'd you come here in your PJs?" Ikuto asked giving me the once over.

"I got a call from Kukai. There was no time to change." I pouted.

"You came because you knew Mateo was being beaten up.

"I had a hunch."

"So not because of me?"

"Well I came for.." I stopped myself. "It doesn't matter who I came here for."

"Yes it does." Ikuto protested.

"Well I'm not telling." I stood up and started to walk away.

"You're leaving me?" Ikuto asked.

"Strays usually follow me home." I teased. "Come on. I'll sneak you inside."

Ikuto followed me home with a happy grin on his face.

**Choice B outcome:**

Kukai looked at the two of us surprised.

"Kukai!"

"Nishikuri!" Kukai pointed to Mateo.

"Y-Yes?"

"I challenge you to a battle!"

"What!" The two of us exclaimed.

"Yep! You can't refuse!" Kukai grinned.

"What are we battling for?"

"Hinamori!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"So if you lose, you go home?"

"Yep!"

"And I lose?"

"You tell me what you did to make her so sad. Why you did what you did."

"Hmm.." Mateo thought this over. "Fine."

I stood there dumbfounded. I pulled aside and whispered to him.

"What are you doing?" I said surprised. "He's talented in _everything!"_

"Well then, I guess i'll have to show that I have a bit more."

"Kukai.."

"Cheer for _me_, ok?"

"What?"

"If you cheer for me, then I won't lose!" Kukai smiled a goofy smile and went back to Mateo.

"Who's choosing the challenge?"

"You are, Nishkuri."

"Then shall we have a challenge of a sport."

"Sport?" Kukai grinned. "That's my forte."

"Great, then how about a round of soccer."

"You're on!"

"The soccer fields should still have the lights on."

"Yep, so let's get started!"

"Do you have a soccer ball?"

"Yep."

"How many points?"

"Hinamori!"

"Huh?"

"Whats your favorite number?"

"Erm..2." I replied.

"Then, the first one with two points." Kukai declared.

"You're making this awfully easy to win."

"I wouldn't be so cocky."

_[Because I'm worried this chapter will be too long I'm going to skip a very lengthy description of their battle]_

They were tied. 1 to 1. Both were fatigued by three hours of playing and I wasn't surprised that Kukai was showing Mateo up. In every single move he made, you could see Kukai was destined to be one of the best. Mateo was barely a match for him. Mateo seemed like he was meeting his limit. Kukai made a shot for Mateo's goal and it sailed in without interference.

"Nish-" Kukai turned to Mateo and saw that he had collapsed on the grass.

We both ran over to him and helped Mateo sit up.

"Are you alright?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mateo said.

"I won't accept that as a win!" Kukai declared.

**"**Then how about we call it a draw?" Mateo asked.

The two of them smiled at each other as if agreeing.

"Can we go home then?"

"Of course!" Kukai said. "I'm starved!"

"You're really thinking about food?"

"I'm kind of hungry too." Mateo said a bit sheepishly.

"Fine. FIne. Let's go back to my place and I'll feed you lot!"

"Isn't Hinamori the best?" Kukai asked Mateo.

"Definitely." Mateo smiled.

The two of them seemed like close friends.

"Such kids."

But I guess that's what I liked about the two of them.

"Shall we step inside?"

"We have to sneak in. I don't think Tsukasa-ouiji would appreciate boys in my house at this hour." I say.

"I see." Mateo says.

"Well, we'll be quick. We just need some water and maybe some bread."

"No problem!" I reply and show them the quickest way to my corner of the world.

"Won't you please come in?" I asked, gesturing to my house.

The two of them bowed to me and proceeded inside.

"So what?" I asked the two of them as I sipped some tea. "Are you two friends now?"

"Eh?" Kukai asked drinking his bottle of water.

"I guess you could say that."

"Since we're friends, I'll leave, but first you have to tell me what you did to Hinamori."

"You didn't tell him?"

"I told him the basic stuff."

"Well, I dumped her a few days after her birthday for her friend."

Kukai did a spit take.

"WHAT!"

Kukai grabbed him by the shirt collar and shook him.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HURT A WOMAN LIKE THAT?"

"Kukai..?"

"Ah.." Mateo was shocked as well.

Kukai gave him a solid punch across the face.

Tsukasa and my inmates came running, "We heard-"

They stared at the three of us, curiously.

"Erm.."

"We'll be going home." Kukai started to drag Mateo. "Amu.."

I looked at Kukai's clouded expression in confusion.

"I won't hurt him."

"Ok."

I know I can trust Kukai. After an hour long lecture from Ran about having men in my room at this age, I was allowed to sleep.

**Choice C Outcome:**

"What are you doing here, Nishkuri-san?"

Tadase stared at our position.

"Erm.."

"We were just talking." Mateo backed off quietly.

"Tadase-kun?"

"Why are you crying, Amu-chan?"

"N-Nothing."

"I think you should go." Tadase said to Mateo.

"No, I have to speak with-"

"I don't really think she's up to it."

"It won't be that long."

"I really think it wouldn't be the wisest choice." Tadase persisted.

"Why don't you go home then?"

"Excuse me?"

"You should go too."

I sat between the two who had a tense silence.

"Erm…you guys?"

"Sorry." Mateo bowed his head to Tadase.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Tadase said with a tense smile.

The two of them had another stare down.

"If all the two of you are going to do is stare at each other, I would appreciate it if you would leave."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mateo asked.

"I forgot to tell Amu-chan something, and you?"

"I had something to say to her as well."

"Well, shall I escort you off if you already told her what needs to be said?"

"No, I think I'll hang awhile."

"I don't think she would like that very much."

"i'm right here!"

The two of them were acting like children.

"The two of you! Now. Get. OUT."

"Amu-chan!" The two of them whined.

"I can't listen to such childish fighting anymore." I held my head. "I'm getting a head ache already."

Mateo was shooed off, but Tadase stayed back to get me some head ache medicine.

"Thank you." I said as I took the pills.

"No problem. I'm sorry about earlier."

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but the way you stared at each other was kind of scary."

"I don't know what came over me, really."

"But thank you."

"Huh?"

"You snapped me out of my trance."

I chided myself for being so easily drawn in by Mateo. It was too easy for him to spin me back into his damn web. I was still made and felt betrayed over the events that had happened that night. That night left a scar in me and even though I still had something lingering there for him, I just couldn't give in. I can't. I won't.

"You reminded me why I haven't talked to him in these last few months." I kissed his cheek.

"N-No problem."

"So what did you have to tell me?"

"My 'fiancee' is coming tomorrow and I want you to come to my place."

"What?"

"Yeah, so my mother can finally give up on this stupid idea of marrying me off."

"Well until tomorrow then."

"Remember I'm walking you to school tomorrow."

"I will."

"I already asked Tsukasa-san if it was alright for you to come home with me, so everything is taken care of."

"I can't wait!"

"I don't think seeing my family is something to be really happy about."

"Eh, why?"

"You'll see."

"Alright." I sighed.

"Well, I should get home before Tsukasa-san sees that I'm here."

"You're probably right."

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

I walked him to the gate and watched him disappear down the road.

**Choice D Outcome:**

"Nishkuri-san." Nagihiko said Mateo's name.

He looked as if there was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Fujisaki-san." Mateo looked at Nagihiko in annoyance.

Nagi pulled me from Mateo's grip and hugged me from behind.

"What are you doing with Amu-chan?"

"We were talking."

"Then why is she crying?" He wiped away a stray tear.

"That's because she was so happy to hear that I still love her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you even hurt your loved one in the first place."

"Well that's because.."

"If you truly loved her you wouldn't have done anything in the first place." Nagi's grip on me grew tighter. "A man's job is to make sure his partner is happy and healthy."

"I.."

"To make sure they are never sad or hurt."

"You're-"

"What you've done to Amu-chan? You don't even deserve to be in the same room as her." Nagihiko glared at Mateo. "How could you make Amu-chan, of ALL people, cry."

"I didn't like making her cry!"

"But alas, you dumped her anyway."

"I was stupid then!" Mateo admitted.

"That I am aware of already." Nagihiko smirked.

Mateo recomposed himself.

"Fujisaki-san, I don't intend on hurting Amu-chan anymore." He said looking directly at me. "I plan to make her the happiest girl in the world…if she'll let me?"

I stood there speechless. I didn't know what to do. What to say. Nothing in my mind was clear or understandable.

"Too late pal, that position is already taken."

"Eh?"

Nagi hugged me tighter.

"She's mine." He grinned. "Sorry to have you come all the way here for nothing."

"You may have her now, but she'll realize who she's happier with soon enough." Mateo said.

"You're a bit cocky aren't you?"

"Nope, I just know Amu-chan loves me more than she can ever love you."

Nagi gritted his teeth, "Is that so?"

"Want to put it to the test?"

"Sure, why not?" Nagi grinned like an evil villain.

"Don't I have a say in this!"

The two of them looked at me.

"I..I.."

I froze up again.

Nagihiko sighed and patted my head.

"You don't need to worry about us, Amu-chan."

"Yeah," Mateo seemed to understand what Nagihiko was trying to say. "We're just trying to show you how much we care for you."

"Yep!"

"Though I don't particularly like the fact he's after you, if he's the one who can make you smile the best, then I have no other choice but to give up on you." Mateo shrugged. "But.."

I was out of Nagi's grip as Mateo paced over to me and tilted up my head toward his.

"As long as you blush like this for me when I touch you, I know there's hope.

"I guess I agree with that logic." Nagi said begrudgingly.

The three of us stood in silence.

"I think that's all I can handle for one night." Mateo sighed and looked at Nagi. "We'll meet again soon, I'm sure."

"Until then." Nagi said in a polite manner.

"Good night, Amu-chan!" Mateo said happily and kissed my forehead.

(Same time)

"M-Mateo!"

"Nishkuri!"

"Couldn't resist." Mateo winked and left the estate.

"I hate him, but like him." Nagihiko groaned. "He's a troublesome person."

"But he means well."

"He _can_ mean well. But that doesn't excuse all the stupidity in him."

"Nagi-"

"Amu-chan if you were my girlfriend I would have never let you out of my sight!" Nagi snapped. "I would have kept you at my side 24 hours of the day. I would hate to have you exposed to other men."

"N-Nagi?"

"Sorry. Sounded creepy didn't it?"

"A bit, but at the same time kind of cute." I smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm!"

"Well, good work today."

"Thank you."

"We have school tomorrow so.."

"Yes, school. The very reason Amu-chan is here." Tsukasa said.

"Good evening, Tsukasa-san."

"Hello, Nagihiko-kun." He smiled to Nagi. "I think it's past both your bed times, don't you agree?"

We nodded sheepishly.

"Good. Now go inside in two minutes, Amu-chan."

"Yes sir!"

Tsukasa went towards the main hall, his steps fading away.

"Well, I'll walk you to school tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Be ready for insane lessons tomorrow!"

"What more would I have expected?" I grinned.

"Good girl. Well go inside and get some sleep."

"See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

We lingered at the gates for a few minutes. I didn't make eye contact for a long but when I did, Nagi hugged me.

"Well, bye."

"B-Bye."

I watched his silhouette disappear in the moonlight.


	17. Nagihiko Part 4

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of My Forged Wedding. Also the characters of SHugo Chara do not belong to me.**_

**If You Chose Nagihiko…**

I found myself waking up at 5AM to get ready for school the next day. I stared at myself in the mirror. The school uniform from the campus looked good on me, but not as good as some of the cute girls already attending. I applied a light shade of pink to my eyelids to give them a little more life, but the color was light enough to not be noticed unless you were close to me. It was the first time in a long time that I applied some mascara to my eyelashes. In all, I felt like I was getting read for a date.

I still couldn't believe how excited I was about walking to school with Nagi.

I tied my hair into a side ponytail and added a bright red x-barrette to the pony tail. Maybe just a little lip gloss? I put a tiny dab on and slipped the tube into my pocket. Shuffling downstairs, Ra and Miki gave me knowing looks.

"What is it?"

"You're going to see Fujisaki-san, aren't you?" Miki asked.

"Y-Yes, why?"

"Well, good luck in school today."

"Amu-chan, you're really good with make up." Ran said delightfully.

"T-Thank you." I asked the two of them, "Does it really look ok?"

"You look stunning, Amu-chan." Suu said.

"Well you better eat some breakfast. Can't go meeting a boy on an empty stomach!" Dia chimed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I made eggs and pancakes for your first day of school."

"My mom did the same thing." I say looking at the meal set before me.

"Eat up!" Miki ordered. "You'll need the energy to stay awake in all those classes!"

"Ugh…Nagi's classes are all dance. So I just need the energy to move."

"Well, you better hurry up and eat if you don't want to be late!"

"Yes, ma'am."

I ate my lunch, thanked them, then left the house. Nagihiko was already waiting for me by the gates.

"Good morning, Nagi!"

"Morning, Amu-chan." Nagihiko smiled.

"Were you waiting here long?"

"Nope, maybe like five minutes."

"I'm sorry that I made you wait at all."

"You look pretty today."

"T-Thank you!"

"I'm glad you didn't over do it." Nagi's voice sounded really relieved.

"Hm?"

"Most of the other girls on their first day put on so much make up and accessories that it ended up looking more ugly than pretty. "

"Oh, that sucks for them."

"Yeah. But either way the guys love it."

"Hm, will I be stared at too?"

"Yep, you definitely will." Nagi held my hand. "But don't worry! None of them will have a chance to get close to you."

"Eh?"

"You'll be at my side all day, understand?"

"Y-Yes."

"The first class is mostly sitting in a desk, so we better hurry or else we get the bad text books!"

We walked as fast as we could to the performing arts building and sat in the back of the classroom. Nagi grabbed us two of the last good books and showed me what pages the class was on. To be honest, all that was being said to me was practically gibberish to my ears. Nagihiko sensed that and passed me his notebook.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'll take notes for you, you can read my previous notes." He whispered back.

"But what about the your notebook?"

"I can copy the nets I make in yours later!" Nagi gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you!"

I flip through the notes of the notebook. it doesn't take me long to notice how good of a student Nagi is as well as how organized. His handwriting is impeccable and his notes were so organized and simple that a middle schooler could understand what was going on in this class.

The classes went by without a hitch, but it was evident that most of the guys had their eyes on me as I walked by. The other girls that were enrolled here were rarely in this department, surprisingly.

"It's only you and two other girls in this department."

"Who are they?"

"One is studying to become a good comedian and the other is perfecting her directing."

"They should like the perfect partners."

"They kind of are." Nagihiko agreed.

"Will I meet them?"

"Probably." Nagihiko replied. "Well our next class isn't for another two hours, would you like to grab lunch?"

"But it's only ten o'clock?"

"Trust me, you'll need the food."

"Alright.."

"Plus it does take us a half hour to get there, to chose a place to eat, and then another thirty to get the food.."

"Ok, ok. I get it." I giggled.

"So..in reality we would be eating at around eleven."

"What's a good place to eat lunch?"

"Doesn't matter really as long as you become full."

"Hmm, alright."

"I'll take you to my favorite place to eat." Nagihiko beamed.

"There aren't anymore rivals at this restaurant, are there?"

"Nope, I promise."

"Ok.."

"I don't think Noda-san will bother us during another date." Nagi smiled.

We both paid for ourselves to get in and we were seated at a table.

"Please enjoy your meal."

"Oh and you may meet my sister, Nadeshiko."

"When?"

"Sometime soon. She doesn't attend this university so it may not be for awhile."

"Oh.." We walked around the buffet and chose the food we liked.

"WHERE'S FUJISAKI?!" A young masked man came bursting into the restaurant.

Nagihiko ducked down and pulled me down with him. The masked man was taller than Nagi, but was definitely dangerous. He carried two guns, one in each hand. He held them out menacing.

"He's looking for me." Nagi said in a hushed tone.

"Do you know who he is?!"

"I think so…" Nagi had a clouded expression as the commotion around us grew.

"i finally found you!" The crazy man yelled, spotting Nagihiko.

**Choice A: Shield Nagi.**

**Choice B: Push Nagi out of the way.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"Nagi!" I screamed and shielded him as soon as the crazy man pulled the trigger.

"Amu-chan!" Nagi had a complete look of terror on his face as our eyes met.

We both felt the force of the bullets as they hit my back.

I couldn't get the feeling of Nagi's arms around me out of my mind.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"Nagi!" I screamed and pushed him out of the way as soon as the crazy man pulled the trigger.

"Amu-chan!" I heard him yell.

His yell was lost within the screams of the crowd.

My body rattled as the bullets hit my body.

My eyes were on Nagihiko the whole entire time.

**Continuation:**

"Dammit! You weren't supposed to get hit." The masked man pulled off his mask. "Now look at you."

"EH?"

I was ok?!

I peered down at my shirt and saw that it was covered in multi-colored paint. The shirt was completely ruined and my skirt was somewhat affected. The crowd in the restaurant started to giggle.

"I should have guessed it was you." Nagi said in an angered tone. "Amu-chan, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." I wiped a speck of paint from my cheek.

"It's pay back for making our school lose the championship." The young man looked at me. "Well, it was meant for you."

"Aren't you being a little childish?"

"Let's go get you changed." Nagihiko ushered me outside. "Sorry about all this."

"It's ok."

"You're trembling."

"I was so scared!" I blurted out.

"Amu-chan.."

"I thought you were seriously going to be killed!" I mumbled quickly.

Nagihiko held my shoulders, "Amu-chan, look at me."

"I thought you..i thought he.."

"Amu, look at me."

I looked up at him in the midst of my anxiety. He held my face in between his hands.

"Look at me." Our eyes were locked on each other. "I'm ok."

"I know.." I whispered.

People were staring at us as they passed.

"Come on." He let go of my face and took my hand instead. "I think I know a place where we can clean up your uniform."

"O-Ok."

Nagihiko led me around the campus until we came to the main building where the shoe lockers were.

"Here." He opened his locker and took out a spare uniform. "It might be a bit big, but it's all I have."

"T-Thanks." I say, taking it.

"No problem. I locked the door so no one will come in."

"So I can change here?"

"Yep. Don't worry, we're the only ones in here."

"the only ones..?"

"Yeah. I'll go over here so you can change." He walked away farther into the locker room.

I blushed as I watched him leave, he was such a gentlemen.

I stripped off my paint ridden uniform and started to put on Nagihiko's clothes.

"They are a bit big.." I say to myself, pulling my arms through the sleeves.

"Are you done?"

"Yep!"

Nagihiko walked back to me.

"You're almost my size!" Nagihiko exclaimed. "You look so cute with baggy clothes on."

His childish grin was too adorable for words to describe.

"I don't think I can dance in these clothes…"

"Don't worry. It'll work out."

**2 HOURS LATER…**

"Nagi!" I yelp.

"What?!"

"I can't do this step!" I complain.

This class was for highly skilled dancers. It was hard for me to understand what to do. The instructor had already chewed me out multiple times.

"Nagi, would you just teach her this routine? You seem to have mastered it already."

"Yes, sir!" Nagihiko replied and brought me to a place in the room apart from the group.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's only the first class, but that's ok." Nagi said cheerfully. "I don't blame you, I mean this is an experts class."

"I'll try harder!"

"Good girl." Nagihiko patted my head and proceeded to teach me the routine.

By the time class was over I managed to do half of the routine perfectly.

"You did a good job today, Hinamori-san." The instructor praised me. "To be put in this class on the first day, I commend your efforts."

I bowed to the teacher, "No, thank you for letting me join your class."

"I haven't seen such hard work in a long time."

"WHAT'D THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" The rest of the class (which was about five other people) yelled.

"Well, that's it for today."

I could still feel everyone's eyes on me as I left the room. It was obvious that I was wearing Nagihiko's clothes.

"What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked as we headed to the next studio.

"Everyone keeps staring at me…"

"It's because you're so cute." He put his arm around me. "I told you, I won't let anyone come near you."

"Fujisaki!"

"Noda!"

"I thought you would be taking classes right now."

"Yeah, we're heading there now."

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday." Noda bowed.

"No need to bow to me, Noda-san." Nagihiko smiled.

"But you're my senpai and.."

"So? You're my wingman." Nagi grinned. "Or you didn't know that already?"

"I..I.." Noda grinned. "Right!"

"Well, we better be going."

"Bye!" Noda said dashing off into the opposite direction.

"Why was he in this building?"

"He takes a class here to work out his physical ability level."

"Dancing up increases your physical ability?"

"Well you are working a lot of different muscles when you dance." Nagi grinned and opened the door for me.

"What class are we going to do now?"

"More of the jazz- hip hop styled dance."

"My forte."

He high fives me and we step inside for another vigorous session of training.

**AFTER THE LAST CLASS OF THE DAY…**

"Those classes were hard!" I exclaimed as we left campus.

"I agree." Nagihiko said. "but its good practice for the competition!"

"That's true.."

The competition would be a million times harder than this! Who knows how skilled these people will be?!

"It was a great routine they showed us in the last period!" Nagi said as he started to list the various moves he thought we should do in the competition.

"I feel dead tired though.." To be honest I was seeing stars.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to-"

I fainted before I could hear the rest of what he was saying.

(some time later)

I woke up in a warm and unfamiliar bed. The sheets were warm and cozy, but cooly colored. The room itself was very tidy and huge to say the least. On one side was a bunch of trophies from various basketball games and dance competitions. On the wall right across from it, the one adjacent to the wall where the bed was up against, were framed pictures of family members and famous dancers and athletes.

"You woke up!"

I looked towards the door across the room and saw that Nagihiko was bringing in tea.

"Nagi?"

"You passed out.." He looked at me with a concerned face. "You should tell me if I'm over working you!"

**Choice A: "I want to get better!"**

**Choice B: "It's fine!"**

**Choice C: "What's wrong with being over worked?"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"I want to get better!" I say confidently. "A little more work can't hurt!"

Work from this point would only get that much harder. Who was I to complain? Dancers all around the world must have been doing much more than me and still have energy left over.

"Amu.."

"I mean, I want to help you win!"

Nagihiko pulled in for a tight hug.

"Thank you!"

"I'm here for you, so count on me!"

"I promise I will..but,"

"What?"

He caressed my cheek, "Next time tell me when we're reaching your limit."

My heart beat quickened as his thumb rubbed my cheek.

"It's not good for your body to have to shut down like that."

"Y-Yes!" I say quickly.

"Eh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I can't just tell him to stop touching me..it'd be too embarrassing.

"Well, Tsukasa-san knows you're here. Would you like to meet my family?"

"Eh..?"

**Choice B Outcome:**

I sat up and gave Nagihiko a gentle smile, "It's fine."

"But you haven't woken up for hours!"

"So? You can handle much worse and still have energy left over!" I say confidently. "I need to work to get to that level!"

"You don't have to work so hard.."

"Yes, I do!" I shoot back. "I have to help you win!"

"Winning, eh?" Nagi had a far away look on his face.

"Nagi?"

"Just tell me when you feel you're reaching your limit next time, ok?"

"Y-Yeah, alright."

"Good girl." He patted my head.

I couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his expression.

"Nagi, smile please?"

"Eh?"

"I like you best when you smile." I say.

"But that's.."

"Please?"

"I can't ever win with you." He chuckles and gives me his best smile. "That reminds me! Tsukasa-san knows you're here, so would you like to meet my family?"

"Eh..?"

**Choice C Outcome:**

"What's wrong with being a little over worked?" I say in a joking manner. "I bet you've done much worse!"

"Even so, it's not good for your body!"

"Nagi, don't worry about me!" I say. "You have to worry about the competition."

"But the competition-"

"You have to prove to your mother you're worth something in both departments, right?"

"Yeah." Nagi looked at me sullenly.

"I don't care what happens to me then!" I sat up straight. "I promised I would help you win and I will!"

"You sure are hard working." Nagi ruffled my hair.

"Meh.." I say and swat his hand away. "I should probably call-"

"Tsukasa-san already knows you're here." He handed me some tea.

"Thank you." I say and blow at the cup. "Was he worried?"

"About your health."

"Is that so…" Normally a guardian would be worried about the girl being alone at a guy's home.

"Is your family home?"

"Yeah, do you want to meet them?"

"Eh..?"

**Continuation:**

"Don't be nervous about it! They're pretty chill when they're around new people."

"What's your mother and sister like?"

"Well my sister is pretty violent when she wants to be."

"Your mother?"

"She's kinda like a kind empress."

"R-Really?"

"At least that's what everyone tells me."

"Oh.."

"Shall we go downstairs?"

"Wait, just a minute."

"Yes?"

"Are all these trophies yours?"

"Yeah." He wiped off some dust from the nearest trophy.

"You're really good." I say looking at all the national championship trophies he had.

"They're meaningless really." He says. "It's team effort. Not just me."

He didn't look humble at all as he said that. In fact, he looked bitter.

"Shall we go downstairs?"

"Sure."

"What does your mother do?" I ask as I straighten up his bed.

"She runs a dance school."

"I see…"

"What is it?"

"Why doesn't your mother want you to dance?"

"It's a family tradition to only have female dancers."

"That's not fair.."

"Well the world isn't fair 99% of the time anyway." He grins at me and takes my hand. "I think it's time to meet them."

Nagi led me down the stairs and into a large spacious room where a beautiful young girl dressed in a kimono was performing.

"Nagi!" An older woman who looked a great deal like Nagi called out.

The older woman was wearing a plum colored kimono and she had her hair pinned up in an elegant bun. Her eyes were a bit more yellow compared to Nagi's sand colored eyes, but I could see that they had the same gentle smile. The younger girl was dressed in a pink kimono and held a vibrant red fan. She had her raven colored hair in a thick pony tail and danced as graceful as a swan.

"Amu-chan, this is my mother." He gestured to the older woman and then to the younger girl. "This is Nadeshiko-neechan. My twin sister."

"Nice to meet you both!" I bowed to the two of them.

"What a beautiful young woman you brought home!" His mother commented.

"T-Thank you!"

"So this is Hinamori Amu." Nadeshiko asked, giving me an approving look.

"Yes, this is the dance partner I told you about!"

"I see." His mother didn't look so gentle anymore.

"Please allow me to continue being his partner!" I bowed lower.

"Mother, you can't just ignore her when she bows so politely." Nadeshiko said sweetly.

"Continue practicing." Was all his mother said.

"Yes, Mother." Nadeshiko bowed her own head and went back to dancing.

"Now, Hinamori-san, was it?" Her gaze was cold though she had a gentle smile on her face. "I don't care whether or not you are Nagihiko's partner, but don't distract him from basketball."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." I reply.

"Good girl."

"Amu-chan, I'll walk you home." Nagihiko glares at his mother and ushers me out the door.

"Y-yes."

I bowed to the two women again.

"It was nice to meet you."

Neither of them said a word.

**Choice A: "Does your Mother hate me now?"**

**Choice B: "Your mother sure is cold!"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

As soon as we were outside I asked, "Does your mother hate me now?"

Nagi chuckled, "No, she doesn't like that I recruited help."

"So it's not me?"

"Well it could be that too."

"So which is it?!"

Nagi pu his face close to mine, "She probably doesn't like you because she knows I want you to be mine."

"E-Eh?"

"But that's a topic for another time."

"Eh?!"

Nagi kept walking forward.

"Wait up!"

Was he serious?

"Hurry up!" Nagi yelled.

I ran up to him.

"Shall I walk you inside?"

**Choice B Outcome:**

**"**Your mother sure is cold!"

"I'm sure she is, but she really is a good woman."

"But to be so harsh about dancing.."

"She's the most passionate about it." He smirked and puts his arm around me.

"Then, I guess that passion runs in the family?"

"Could be."

"She doesn't seem to like me very much." I say with a small smile."

"She was practically going to throw us both out when I carried you here."

"You _carried_ me here?!"

"How else would I do it? Dragging you would be quite cruel."

"I-I guess.."

Nagi takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

"N-Nagi!"

"What?" He pecked my hand and let it go.

"N-Nothing!"

"Shall I walk you inside?"

**Continuation:**

"Maybe you can stay for dinner?" I offered.

"Well sure! If you know," He looks at me sheepishly. "If Tsukasa-san lets me stay."

"I'm sure he will."

"Hey, Amu?"

"Yeah?" I turned around to look at Nagi.

"Nevermind, maybe next time." He said quietly.

I walked back to Nagi and took his hands in mine.

"Why are you acting weird? Come on, let's go inside!"

Nagi let me lead him inside and we saw Tsukasa waiting at the front entrance.

"I'm glad that you made it home safe, Amu-chan."

"Tsukasa-san." I bowed to him. "Sorry if I worried you."

"It's fine, Amu-chan." Tsukasa smiled. "I'm glad that Nagihiko-kun called."

"Yeah." Nagi laughed awkwardly.

"Can he stay for dinner?"

"Of course you can stay, Nagihiko-kun!" Tsukasa looked perplexed. "Why do you even have to ask?"

"It'd be rude to just stick around without permission."

"Well mannered as always. Is your mother still prepping you?"

"Of course."

"You'll become a good husband one day." Tsukasa said. "Well, hurry inside! The maids are starting dinner."

We went inside and took off our shoes.

"God, I feel awkward." Nagi murmurs.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not coming here as a friend and Tsukasa-san knows that."

"Eh, not as a friend?"

"You sure are slow." Nagi shook his head at me.

(After dinner)

"I'm sure we'll have a lot to discuss in the future." Tsukasa said to Nagi.

"I agree entirely." Nagi said and bowed to him.

"She's in your hands now."

"I know."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." Tsukasa said.

"Something for another time." Then Nagi remembered something. "Hey! You're coming with me to my next basketball tournment, got it?"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow. better pack some stuff it's all day, all night kind of thing."

"I'll make sure she packs." Tsukasa said and ushered me inside.

Tsukasa led me to my room and told me to pack the needed things.

"Make sure to root Nagihiko-kun on,alright?"

"No problems there!"

"Haha, good. Get some sleep you'll need it!" Tsukasa teased me.

I packed two sets of clothes and some pjs. A few womanly supplies and a make up pouch. Should I make a bento for the trip in the morning? Was it really ok to skip school so soon? I went to bed dreaming of the trip to come….

**GAHHHH. I am soo sorry for the lateness of the update. Everything has been piling up on me because school is approaching DX I have registration on Thrusday DX Entering high school is scary. UPDATES WILL BE REALLY SLOW STARTING AUGUST 2**


	18. Tadase Part 4

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of My Forged Wedding. Also the characters of SHugo Chara do not belong to me.**_

**If You Chose Tadase…**

"You're really good with dialect!" Tadase had been praising me almost every period.

"Tadase-kun, I suck compared to you and the other classmates." I groan.

"But you're learning faster than any of us did!"

"Well that's because of my mother."

"Your mother?"

"She taught me a trick to learn languages quickly. She believed that 'a good mother or wife should always be prepared to accommodate their family regardless of where she is'." I cringed at the memory. "You wouldn't believe all the stuff she made me study in order to be a 'good mother/wife'."

"But the stuff she taught you is pretty useful, isn't it?"

"I know it is." I grumble.

"What is your mother like?"

"Don't even get me started! She's hard headed, stubborn, bossy, intelligent, clumsy, and naggy!"

"You must really look up to her." Tadase had a gentle smile on his face as we exited the building.

"Shut up."

"I knew it!"

"Tadase-kun!" A female voice called.

"Who are you?" Tadase asked looking at her.

This girl didn't wear the school uniform so she must not go to this university. Her uniform was a pure white sailor suit and her violet hair really stood out because of all that white. Her skin was fair as can be and she had the prettiest green eyes you ever did see.

"I'm here to pick you up. I know we weren't supposed to meet like this.." Her voice was timid and girly.

"Who are you?"

She bowed to him, " Hachikara Koizumi. Nice to meet you."

Tadase looked shocked, "You're my..?"

"Yes, I'm your fiancee." Her smile was dazzling.

Why was I getting knots in my stomach?

"Who is this?" Koizumi gestured to me.

Tadase put his arm around me, "This Hinamori Amu."

**Choice A: Introduce Yourself as his girlfriend.**

**Choice B: Wait for Tadase to say that you're his girlfriend.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Tadase-kun's girlfriend." I bowed to Koizumi.

I have to appear as his girlfriend and make her believe us! Or else how can I ever make his mother believe us?

"You're his girlfriend?" Koizumi looked at me with piercing eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"Did you know he was engaged?"

"Actually, he just recently told me."

"Recently?"

"Yes, I told her when I found out you were coming to meet me."

"Why would you date another girl when you're engaged?"

"Because I'm in love with Amu-chan and not you." Tadase said politely. "I'm sure you must be interested in a young boy at home."

"No. I've had my heart set on you."

"I'm sorry for making your efforts worthless." I say and bow lower.

"Shall we go for tea?"

"All three of us?" I asked confused.

"Yes, I mean you'll have to meet Tadase's mother."

"I know."

She linked arms with me and gave me a happy smile.

"Shall we go?"

"Y-Yes!"

Tadase followed behind us awkwardly.

**Choice B Outcome:**

**"**H-hello!" I bowed to her.

"Is she your friend?"

"No, this is my girlfriend." He gripped my shoulders.

**"**Your girlfriend?" I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Y-Yes." I bowed again.

"Did you know he was engaged?" Koizumi asked.

"Y-yes." My voice wavering.

Her aura was so commanding.

"Then why do you still date him?"

"Because I'm in love with her." Tadase said earnestly.

Koizumi had a pained look on her face.

"Then we should go see your mother, now shouldn't we?"

She linked arms with both of us, with her in the middle.

"Er..yeah."

Koizumi led us all the way to Tadase's house.

**Continuation:**

Tadase's house was as big as the main house at the Hinamori estate. Tadase's mother was waiting at the entrance.

"Who is this pink haired one?"

"Mother this is Hinamori Amu." Tadase looked determined to tell his mother who I was. "She is my girlfriend and I am in love with her."

"WHAT?!" His mother fumed.

"Yes, Mother. I refuse to marry anyone aside from Amu-chan."

"W-What?!" I said in response.

"What kind of declaration is that, Tadase!?" His mother fumed. "You know you're engaged to another woman!"

"A woman I never met before in my entire life!" Tadase shot back.

"I refuse to let her into my home."

"Then, I refuse to go inside either."

"TADASE!"

**Choice A: "Tadase-kun, you should go inside."**

**Choice B: "Why don't we go somewhere else?"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"Tadase-kun, you should go inside." I say meekly. "You'll just get in more trouble if you continue to fight with your mother."

"But Amu-chan.." He hugged me towards him in front of the two wicked women. "I love you and I refuse to give up on us."

"At least that girl has SOME sense." His mother sneered. "Come inside."

"No."

"Tadase-kun.." I said.

It was no use in convincing him. I didn't want him to further his dispute with his mother.

"I'm not going inside if Amu-chan can't."

"Wait, you said 'Hinamori' right?" Koizumi asked.

"Yes, why?" Tadase asked in an annoyed tone.

"Are you referring to the Hinamori's of the international wine and spirit industry?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Koizumi's jaw tightened.

Tadase's mother looked conflicted.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" I suggested.

There was no use in convincing his mother to let me go inside.

"No, Amu-chan! I won't leave until she gives you a chance!"

"I refuse to give this wretch a chance!"

"She is _not _a wretch!"

"Hotori-san, I am not here to cause trouble but I refuse to be called such names." I said.

She looked at me utterly horrified.

"Wait, you said 'Hinamori' right?" Koizumi asked.

"Yes, why?" Tadase asked in an annoyed tone.

"Are you referring to the Hinamori's of the international wine and spirit industry?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Koizumi's jaw tightened.

Tadase's mother looked conflicted.

**Continuation:**

"Fine, she can come inside." Tadase's mother said and walked into the house.

"Come on." Tadase took my hand and led me inside.

Koizumi followed behind.

"We're short on cooking hands today, so please forgive the lack of good food."

"Amu-chan can cook!"

"I'll go make something, if you guys want?" I offered.

"Why not?" Koizumi said.

"Do what you want." Was all Tadase's mother said.

I pulled up my shirt sleeves and started to get to work.

"What are you cooking, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, checking in on me.

"Erm..well let's see. I'm making seafood udon, some sushi, domburi, and fried rice."

"It smells delicious."

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

"I think these two dishes are ready, would you bring it out for me?" I asked tadase and handed him the food.

"Sure thing, Love." Tadase winked and took the food away.

I blushed as he left. How can he say all this stuff so easily.

"Your food sure is delicious." Koizumi said.

"T-Thank you."

"But mine is better."

"Eh?"

"Did you know we've been engaged since we were six?"

"W-What?"

"I guess Tadase-kun didn't know until now." Koizumi walked over to me. "I've trained to be his wife all my life."

"…" I didn't know what to say.

"His mother sent me a picture of him every week. I have seen every side of Tadase-kun. I know him better than anyone else! I have even learned how to be good to him in bed!" She sure is shameless…

But to work all her life just to be with one man…

"Haven't you ever been in love with someone else?"

"No, I have not. My heart has remained faithful to tadase-kun all my life."

I was speechless. I could tell she was being honest.

"Do you really love Tadase-kun?"

**Choice A: "Yes, I do!"**

**Choice B: Speechless.**

**Choice A Outcome:**

**"**Yes, I do!" I still have to help Tadase, though.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

"Huh?"

"Because I want a worthy opponent."

**"**Opponent?"

"Obviously, Tadase-kun loves you, so I'll fight for him too!"

**Choice B Outcome:**

I didn't know what to say.

I can't say I love Tadase.

"Is that a no?"

"I..i.."

"If you can't say it, then you aren't a worthy opponent."

She walked away.

**Continuation:**

I brought back the rest of the dishes and sat down to eat. Tadase's mother stared me down. The whole tea session went well in a tense silence. Tadase walked me home with Koizumi tagging along.

"Why did you follow us?"

"Because I want walk you back home!" She gave him a sweet smile.

"Well, I'd like to go home alone."

"Don't be so harsh."

Tadase kissed me in front of Koizumi.

"Good night, and get some rest. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"O-Ok."

"I love you." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I say with a stutter.

"You're so cute." Tadase chuckled and left with Koizumi.

What was I going to do? Tadase's mother obviously hated me….


	19. Kukai Part 4

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of My Forged Wedding. Also the characters of Shugo Chara do not belong to me.**_

**If You Chose Kukai…**

The next morning was dreary and very dark. The main house was fast asleep still and the help were taking a break since there was no one to attend to. I got dressed in my uniform and tied my hair into a side ponytail. Getting my curler, I curled the ponytail until all the individual locks were bouncy and cute.

"There." I got my backpack and found a tiny umbrella.

I snuck outside and found that Kukai was waiting for me at the gates half asleep.

Poking his cheek, I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Good morning, Kukai~"

"Mmm…"

"Kukaiiii~"

"Five more minutes.."

I shook him, "WAKE UP! We'll be late to class if you don't!"

"H-Hinamori?!" Kukai stuttered.

"Why's your face getting so red?"

"Why are _you_ standing so close!?"

"Because you were sleeping?"

"And that gives you a right to be so close to me?!"

"Don't be so mad!" I teased. "You were the one who pinned me to a bed."

"S-SO?!"

"It's the same thing!"

"Hmph."

"Shall we get to class?"

"Sure.."

"What happened yesterday? I mean you're usually really energetic.."

"Ehh..did some training.." Kukai rubbed his eyes as we walked.

"That late?! I mean did you train right after you left my house?!"

"I wanted a worthy oponent! So I was training Nishkuri."

"You were _training_ Mateo-kun?"

"Yeah, it was a good way to get all my rage out on him."

"Oh, I see."

"He's not a bad player when he just purely focuses." Kukai shrugged. "I kinda like his kick style."

"So you guys ARE friends?"

"I suppose so."

"Hmm.."

"So are you ready to take the classes?"

"Pretty much."

"I only take three classes per day, but the rest of the day is hardcore soccer training."

"Wow, what will I do when you're training?"

"You could go home.."

"Nah, I mean I'm suppose to be your 'girlfriend', so shouldn't I watch you practice?"

"Hmmm…good point! Then you can copy notes from my notebook that way you aren't too loss tomorrow."

"Thanks!" I smiled at him as he led me to our first class.

"Well, first up is criminology."

"Erm…how difficult is this course?"

"Well, this is the first year of it, so it's the basic stuff, but since you came in the middle of the school year it will be difficult to follow what's happening right now."

"Well, we better run!"

Kukai took my hand in his and started to run toward the classroom. The classroom was large and spacious but the desks were clustered close together on one side of the room in front of a black board that spanned the whole other side of the room. The side walls that did not have a board or desk occupying them was covered top to bottom in criminology posters or pictures of famous profilers and officers.

"Kukai! You were almost late..AGAIN." A young woman came up to Kukai and hit him on the head. "BAKA!"

"HITOMI!" Kukai grumbled.

The young girl was a few inches taller than me with long wavy red brown hair. Her pretty hair met her waist line and she had the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They were the color of fresh grass in spring. Hitomi was very slender and had minor muscles on her arms.

"Who is this?" Hitomi had a pretty sing song voice as well.

"This is Hinamori Amu." Kukai put his arm around me.

"Oh…I see." Hitomi had a tense look on her face.

Her eyes weren't looking at our faces, but instead at Kukai's arm?

**Choice A: "Are you alright?"**

**Choice B: "Who are you?"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

The tense look on her face started to bother me.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." She returned my uneasy gaze and gave me a slight smile.

"Are you two dating?"

"Yep! Isn't she a cutie?" Kukai grinned.

"Y-yeah. Cute." Her voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Akira Hitomi." She stuck out her hand to me. "Erm..nice to meet you. I'm Kukai's childhood friend."

**Choice B outcome:**

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring the tense atmosphere."

"I'm Akira Hitomi. I'm also Kukai's childhood friend." She said that directly at me, but her eyes were on Kukai's arm the whole time.

"Yep!" Kukai chuckled.

Hitomi finally looked at me and I swear she glared for a split second.

"Uhm…well I'm Kukai's girlfriend.."

Her eyes pierced me and glared at me for a long time. Kukai didn't seem to notice at all.

**Continuation:**

**"**Nice to meet you."

"Kukai, why have you never told me about her?"

"Eh…well she was something I wanted to keep to myself really."

I bowed to her, "I'm sorry that he kept me a secret."

I have to keep up with the act or else everything will fall apart.

"Have you met his family already?"

"Y-yes."

"That's good." Hitomi said nothing more and walked to her desk.

The teacher walked in and began the lesson. They were talking about a homicide case that has yet to be resolved. The class was already deep into a heated argument over theories that could have led to the homicide. Some even tried to connect it as a serial killer. This was when I realized that this was a class full of second years. Kukai was jotting notes about the theories and had a page filled already of his own. His handwriting was messy, but you see it was organized well.

"Kukai..I'm kind of lost."

I heard Hitomi, who sat in front of us, snicker.

"That's ok. You did join the course in the middle of the year." Kukai ruffled my hair.

The class ended with a frenzy of heated arguments and unresolved questions.

The next class Kukai and I had wasn't for another few hours.

"Kukai, why was there so many second years?"

"This class doesn't really have a starters course. It's only available on your second year of college."

"Really?"

"Yes, you have to take sociology or anthropology first and meet the requirements of Seiyo to be put into criminology."

"No wonder I'm lost.."

"You can borrow my notes from those courses later, but we'll have to stop by my place."

"That's fine!"

"Well, our next class is going to start soon. Wanna grab a smoothie?"

"I'd love to." I started to walk ahead of him.

"WAIT!" Kukai groaned and took my hand in his. "Aren't we supposed to walk around like this?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright! To the smoothie shop!" Kukai grins and squeezes my hand.

"Can I come too?" Hitomi asked appearing at Kukai's other side.

**Choice A: "Erm…"**

**Choice B: "No!"**

**Choice C: "If it's ok with Kukai..?"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"Erm.."

I didn't know what to say. This girl obviously did not like me.

Hitomi ignored me entirely and looked hopefully at Kukai.

"Sorry, I'm with Hinamori right now." He patted Hitomi's head.

"Oh…"

"We can play soccer together later though."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up by his suggestion.

"Of course. Right after my last class."

"Alright, be ready! I'll kick your butt!" Hitomi winked at him.

"As if!"

Hitomi smiled at him seductively and walked off with a look of triumph on her face.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"No!" I blurted out.

Kukai and Hitomi stared at me in disbelief.

"I..I…I mean that I kinda just wanted to be alone with K-Kukai." I stuttered.

"Well, you heard her. You can't come, sorry." Kukai laughed. "My girlfriend wants me."

"I-I'm sorry, Akira-san."

"It's fine." Hitomi grumbled.

"But hey, we can play soccer together later, if you want."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

**"**Of course!" Kukai chuckled and playfully punched her. "Be prepared to lose."

"As if!"

Hitomi walked off with a happy smile on her face.

**Choice C Outcome:**

"If it's ok with Kukai.." I wanted to say no, but I knew that maybe Kukai would want her around.

"Kukai?" Hitomi asked.

"Erm…well. I kinda wanted to be alone with Hinamori.."

"Really?" Hitomi asked with a pout on her face.

I got a little happier from hearing that.

"Sorry, Hitomi." Kukai grinned. "But we can play soccer together later!"

"Alright!" She looked a little happier, but it was evident that his earlier statement had depressed her.

"Erm..well, see you later then." I say and try to lead Kukai away.

"Bye." Hitomi turned on her heel and walked away in the opposite direction.

**Continuation:**

Kukai bought us smoothies from the mall and we headed to his secret base.

"It's been awhile since I've been here.."

"Wasn't that like last Sunday?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm usually here everyday. I haven't come here in the last two days."

"Oh.." We sat in the corner of the classroom where no one could see us.

"Erm..I got you strawberry, hope you don't mind."

"No, it tastes great!" I assured him and sipped at the smoothie.

"Yeah..well what do you think of Hitomi?" Kukai grinned.

"I don't think she likes me." I mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" I blurted. "Didn't you see how she glared at me!?"

"No, I didn't see any glaring. Maybe you imagined it." Kukai chuckled.

"Meanie.." I pouted.

"We've been together since we were infants." Kukai grinned.

"That's nice."

"Yeah.."

"Mateo-kun and I are the same way." I smirked.

"Really?" Now it was Kukai's turn to look uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think you guys seemed that close."

"That's because you're not from my hometown, silly." I giggled. "Everyone back home knows how close Mateo-kun and I are."

"That's wonderful to know." Kukai grumbled.

"Are you..jealous?"

"No way!" Kukai yelled.

I crawled over to Kukai covered his mouth immediately.

A teacher looked into the classroom, but quickly left.

"Baka!" I grumbled into his face.

"S-Sorry." Kukai wouldn't look at me.

"What?"

"Could you move?"

"Eh?"

"I feel uncomfortable." Kukai mumbled.

I looked at our position and giggled. I was on all fours between his legs, with my arms out of his leg area and on either side of his legs. My face was really close to his and blew cool air at him.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Sorry, just wanted to tease you…"

"Uh huh.."

"Shall we go?" I asked gesturing to our empty drinks.

"Sure."

I helped him up and we went to our next two classes. Afterward, Kukai immediately headed out t the field and left me to copy all of his notes from past yeas and current classes.

"Ow.." I shook my wrist a little bit.

Hitomi was on the field with him and they were practicing hard against each other. Was she another national team qualifier? I felt mad that she and him were so close and even threatened that Kukai might like her. Hitomi was beautiful by all standards and was obviously into all the things Kukai was. How could I possibly compete with that? Wait, why did I want to compete at all? I looked up at the sky. Being his girlfriend is just a favor. Part of the deal so that I can go to school…That's all. He's using me and I'm using him. Kukai came for water and I handed him his water bottle.

"Wow, you sure do copy fast."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kukai grinned.

"Well, uhm…I'm going to head to Aruto's bar. But I'll come back if you're gonna be here awhile."

"Alright, I'll be waiting right here then." Kukai kissed my forehead.

"Alright.." My heart beat just a little faster when he kissed me.

But that was a normal reaction, right? Who wouldn't get excited from being kissed?

"Bye.." I said as Kukai walked back to Hitomi.

(heading into the bar)

"Amu-chan!" Aruto said.

"Eh, Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't have classes for another two hours." Ikuto looked at me curiously. "And you?"

"Just needed a drink."

"What can I get you, Amu-chan?"

"Do you have iced tea?"

"Of course." Aruto handed me a can.

"How's Kukai treating you?"

I remembered how Kukai said that Ikuto and he were best friends.

"Ikuto, how close is Akira-san to Kukai?"

"Hmm..closer than humanly possible."

"Really?"

"Why are you sulking about that?"

"Just wondering."

"Have you fallen for Kukai already?" ikuto teased.

"I have not!"

"Sure, sure. Well, if you're worrying about Hitomi-chan, then you're screwed."

"Why?"

"She's had the largest crush on him since they were kids. She's scared off every potential girlfriend Kukai has ever had."

"R-Really?!"

"But Kukai doesn't know of course. He just thinks they dumped him because they didn't like him."

"That's terrible!"

"I guess. But that girl has been getting more flirty with Kukai lately. If you have a thing for Kukai, I would be careful from now on."

"You're not trying to trick me, are you?"

"No." Ikuto groaned. "If it's to help Kukai, I'll do anything I can."

"Wow, so you actually can be nice!"

Ikuto karate chopped my head.

"Ow!"

"Spoke too soon." Ikuto chuckled and left the bar.

"He means well." Aruto shrugged.

I drank my tea and conversed with Aruto for awhile while thinking about what I should do about Kukai.

I looked at the time and it was almost 8PM.

"Oh, gosh! The time!" I exclaimed.

"You better get going."

"Y-Yes! Thank you for today!" I bowed and dashed out of the bar.

Kukai wouldn't still be waiting for me, would he?

**(minutes later)**

I ran to the soccer fields as fast as I could from the bar. I was out of breath and deeply disappointed to see all the field lights were out.

"He must not have waited.." I said to myself doubtfully.

"Hinamori?" I jumped at the sudden voice.

"Kukai?" I looked downhill of the field and spotted Kukai's outline.

"You took forever. Did you get drunk or something?" Kukai's outline advanced toward me, his warm chuckle surprised me.

"N-no." I tried to think of a way to properly apologize to him.

He waited for me. I tried to hide the smile that was tugging on my lips.

"Then what took so long?" Kukai cocked his head to the side with that boyish grin of his.

"I was talking with Ikuto-"

"Ikuto?" Kukai looked conflicted with my answer.

"Yeah and time just got away from me.." I looked at the ground.

I guess that's not the best excuse.

"Well, that's ok I guess." Kukai, despite being obviously unhappy, smiled at me.

"I'm really sorry that I made you wait out here for so long." I bowed deeply to him.

"It's fine!" Kukai waved his hand at me while adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"No..you waited for hours probably and I just-"

"Hinamori, just forget about it, ok?"

"No, I can't…you're obviously mad about it.."

"I'm not mad about that."

"Then what are you mad about?"

Kukai ruffled my hair.

"You're slower than me."

"Huh?"

Kukai sighed and put his arm around me, "Nothing. Nothing."

"Please tell me."

"It's just…" Kukai didn't know how to answer. "All my girlfriends have ended up with Ikuto after they dump me.."

"And you think that I'll dump you?" I giggled. "We're technically not dating."

Kukai grumbled something under is breath.

"What was that?"

"I said that we should change that." He looked me directly in the eyes.

"E-eh?"

"I told you already didn't I?"

"Told me what?"

"I won't tell you since you forgot."

"Kukaii!" I complained.

"Your fault." Kukai chuckled.

"Grrr…"

We went on like that all the way home.

"Well, good night, AMu-chan."

"Night.." I pouted.

He kissed my forehead.

"Sleep good, ok?"

"Y-Yeah.." I touched my forehead and watched him leave.

**OH GOD. I know. I know. I haven't updated in forever! Im so sorry D: I just started high school and its like a BUTTLOAD of work DX I'm sorry! Well…I hope i kinda make up for it by posting two chappies**


	20. Ikuto Part 4

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App My forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: YES. Updates will be very slow thus foreword, but i am planning out the rest of the story for each boy in the meantime so when I do write the chapters will be rolling out faster. ^-^ Please stay tuned for more developments. I do promise that the rest of the story is worth the wait!**_

**If You Chose Ikuto…**

I led him around the main house and snuck him inside my corner of the estate. Ran, Dia, Suu, and Miki were asleep in the maids quarters across the way.

"Sit here."

"Thanks." He touched his cheek faintly and sat at the table.

I went to the kitchen and filled a bowl with ice and water.

"Just stay still ok?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna clean up that cut, dumb dumb." I retorted.

I dabbed the cloth against his left cheek. The cut was seeping with thin streams of blood.

"Ow!" He whined.

"I'm sorry! Am I dabbing too hard?!" I asked, dabbing a bit more softly.

"Yeah! Just a bit!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I replied.

Ikuto smirked, "It's ok."

I touched his bruises lightly and I felt his wince from my touch.

"You do realize that hurts?" He groaned.

"I just wanted to touch it." I said sheepishly.

"And what kind of weird desire is that?!"

"I don't know."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"What?!" How could he ask something like that?!

"Well..it's pretty late and I can't go home looking like this." He gestured to his face. "My dad will kill me."

"But what if Tsukasa-san.."

"I'll be gone before anyone wakes up." Ikuto assures me.

**Choice A: "You can't!"**

**Choice B: "Fine."**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"You can't!" I stood my ground. "After I help you clean up, you have to leave."

"Are you that scared to be alone with me?"

"No!" I stammered. "I just can't risk getting in trouble with Tsukasa-san!"

"You're such a good girl." Ikuto smirked and ruffled my hair. "Fine, I get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're already helping me as it is. I can't ask more of you." Ikuto replied not looking at me.

"…." I didn't know what more to say.

I can't let a guy stay in my house! I mean..there's only my room and a guest room upstairs. Both rooms are right next to each other and after all that Ikuto's said and done…I shook my head. Then again, how can I let him go out at this time in the night looking like the way he does? Ikuto _is_ worn out, what if he got mugged on his way home?

Ikuto sat on the floor waiting patiently for me to continue.

"I..I.." It can't be helped, now can it? "On second thought.."

Ikuto had the look of victory on his face.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Sorry.." Ikuto smirked. "What is it you wanted to say?"

The kindness in his voice was starting to bug me.

"You can stay just this one." I mumbled.

"Thank you, _Amu._" His voice had a hint of seduction as my name escaped his lips.

"Don't say my name like that!"

"Like what?" Ikuto's trademark smirk grew.

"Let you're trying to seduce me!" My face was red as a beet.

"Kawaii!" Ikuto said in amazement and touched my cheek.

I backed away instinctively.

"Don't suddenly touch me like that!"

He chuckled, "Fine, but can you please finish cleaning my cut?"

"S-Sure."

**Choice B Outcome:**

"Fine." I mumbled.

I can't just let someone who was beaten up go out into town at this time! It would go against everything that my mother ever taught me. But then again…I did let Mateo go out alone in the same if not worse condition. Ikuto looked at me with an expression of both mischief and victory.

At the same time though, he was a guy! A young man and he of course had plenty of girls surrounding him. Maybe he would want to do something to me? But that was nonsense. If Ikuto was going to do something, he would have done it already, right? I thought over all the possible things to say, but Ikuto's expressions kept distracting me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Nothing, nothing." He grinned like a fox. "I'm just so glad you're so kind to me."

"Erm.." I felt incredibly uncomfortable with the way he looked at me.

It was like a cat looking at a cornered mouse.

"Don't look at me like that!" I said not meeting his gaze.

"Look at you like what?" His voice portrayed confusion.

"Like you're going to eat me!"

"That would be called cannibalism." He said in a distasteful tone. "I don't do cannibalism."

"R-Right." I rewetted the cloth.

"Will you please finish cleaning my cut?" Though his smirk looked like it meant harm, his eyes told a different story.

His azure eyes looked so gentle. Could they really be Ikuto's eyes?

**Continuation:**

He sat in a perfect seiza position. Ikuto didn't even looked bothered by how tight and absolute his stance was. I sat in the same way and started to wipe away the dry blood.

"You're both reckless." I say in a hushed tone.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes. It causes others to worry about you."

"You're worried about me?" Ikuto looked perplexed by the statement.

"Maybe." I say getting the last bits of the blood off. "Probably not."

"You're cold." His pout was adorable.

"Well there's a shower upstairs if you'd like to use it." I say, gathering up the bowl and cloth.

"I don't have any change of clothes."

"I think I saw a yukata upstairs."

"For a guy, right?"

"Of course for a guy!" I snapped.

"Good." Ikuto says. "Well then, I'll take a shower."

"WAIT!"

"What!?"

I went up on my tip toes and applied a thick bandaid over his cut. Ikuto's face turned slightly red.

"Why is your face turning red?" I asked in confusion.

"It's n-nothing!" Ikuto grumbled and went up the stairs in a hurry.

The bathroom door quickly closed and the shower started a minute later.

"What was that about?"

I went upstairs and searched for the yukata. It was on the top shelf of my closet next to a pile of pretty and colorful kimonos. Ran had put them there just in case Tsukasa had any formal parties. Unfortunately, I'm really short, so grabbing the yukata was a bit of a hassle. My finger tips could barely touch it.

"You're hopeless." I heard Ikuto say into my ear.

I felt his semi-wet body press against my back. His arms brushed mine as he reached for the yukata himself. Ikuto pulled the blue yukata off the shelf and held it out in front of him. I turned around and glanced at Ikuto. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist. My face grew red as I thought about what might happen if that towel were to fall off…

"What are you so flustered about?" Ikuto smirked.

"I-I'm not flustered!"

Who wouldn't be!? Ikuto had a well defined six pack for such a lean build. Even his arms had the right amount muscle. No matter where you tried to concentrate there was something about Ikuto that made him that much more manly. It was driving my heart insane.

"Is it because you can see everything?" Ikuto smirked, holding his towel in place.

"Just go put on the yukata!" I mumbled, looking away.

"You're so cute, Amu." Ikuto said and ruffled my hair. "Well, good night."

"N-Night."

Ikuto closed my room door and headed to the guest room. I plopped onto my bed and sighed into my pillow. I didn't know what to think anymore. Mateo…those sweet words…but what if they were only words?

_"Ugh…how am I suppose to handle myself around you."_

I touched my lips. Then there was Ikuto…did I like him? I couldn't deny the attraction I felt, but was it really only because of my loneliness? I sat up and took off my clothes. Nothing good would come from staying up all night. I changed into my pjs and started to button up my yellow shirt.

That was when my room door opened.

I closed my shirt immediately.

"Shit! Sorry!" Ikuto yelped, noticing I was changing.

"W-What is it?!"

"The guest room is cold…"

"And?"

"Could I sleep here?"

"What?"

"I mean you have maids here, don't you? Wouldn't it be better for me to sleep here?"

"I.."

That was true. If Miki or Suu went in there to do some cleaning and saw Ikuto Hell would be sure to follow.

But to have Ikuto sleep in the same room as me is impossible!

"I promise I won't do anything to you while you're asleep." Ikuto's voice sounded sincere.

"Erm.."

"Plus, we have school tomorrow and we both need rest." He gestured to the clock.

"You're right." I say, giving in. "Just sleep on the floor. I think theres some winter blankets in the closet you can use as a bed."

"Thanks."

He got out a few blankets and set them out.

"Good night, Ikuto." I say softly, peering at him from the edge of my bed.

"Good night Amu."

…**.**

I woke up again around maybe two AM. It was incredibly warm in my blanket and I curled against the warmth. There was the soft sound of breathing coming from behind me. Maybe it was my imagination, so I chose to ignore it. That was when I felt someone hug my waist tighter. I turned my head slightly to see what or who was holding me. Ikuto was fast asleep with his body lining mine, holding me tight. He looked peaceful and very comfortable against me. I touched his hand and realized he was the reason why I felt so warm. His body heat was off the charts. He had a fever!

I turned around in the bed and faced him holding his face in my hands. Ikuto was trembling ever so slightly. Maybe something entered his body through the cuts and made him sick?

"Ikuto.." I whispered.

No response.

"Ikutooo…."

He moved slightly, wrinkling his nose.

"Wake up!" I said a bit louder.

"W-What…why is it so cold?" Ikuto muttered.

"You have a fever." I sat up and felt his forehead again.

"W-What?" His body was trembling even more.

"I'm going to get some ice and water." I started to move out of bed when he reached for me.

"Don't go."

"Baka.."

"No, please? It's so cold…and you're really warm." Ikuto looked sincere.

"But if you don't take medicine-"

"I'll be fine. This is a usual fever that occurs every other month. Just let me hug you for awhile."

"O-Ok." I didn't know what else to say.

I fell asleep with his arms around me once more.

…

I woke up hours later feeling a bit chilly. I looked to my side and found that Ikuto was no longer there. The sun was bright and my uniform was already laid out for me.

"Ikuto?" I called out softly.

The shower was running in my bathroom. Miki must have started the shower already.

I looked out into the hallway.

"Miki! Su! Ran! Dia?" I called out.

"We're making breakfast, Amu-chan!" Dia called back.

"Alright!" I called back. "OH! Miki, thank you for starting my shower and laying out my uniform!"

I went back into my room and closed the door behind me. I closed the window blinds in my room and took off my pajamas. I stretched lightly and brought all my dirty clothes to my hamper. I hung my uniform on the towel bar and stepped into the shower. Ikuto was staring right at me as I got into the shower.

**Choice A: Back away from Ikuto**

**Choice B: Scream**

**Choice A outcome:**

Neither Ikuto or I could speak. I didn't look down at the ground or straight at him. Instead I looked at the ceiling and backed away from him. I could feel my face burning red from shock. Now that I think about it, why would Miki start my shower? I asked her specifically before not to on my first night here in Kyoto. I tripped backward over the edge of the tub and landed on the tiled floor of the bathroom just inches beyond. There was running footsteps approaching my room. Hurriedly, I ran back into the shower.

**Choice B Outcome:**

My face immediately turned beet red when I realized Ikuto was standing in front of me. In my shower. _Naked_. I screamed and covered my eyes. But then I realized I was naked too and hurriedly turned around so Ikuto couldn't stare at my body. I covered my chest and tried to calm down. What was I thinking?! I told Miki on the first night that she doesn't have to start my showers…I was about to step out of the shower when I heard foot steps approaching my room.

**Continuation:**

The wonderful thing about my room is that there are no locks except on the door that leads to the main hallway. That was completely said with sarcasm. I mentally slapped myself as I recalled not locking that one door. I covered Ikuto's mouth and motioned for him to stay quiet. His face was slightly red and he tried to keep his eyes on mine.

"Amu-chan?" Miki asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered while looking into Ikuto's eyes.

"Is everything ok in there?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you sure? Ran and Dia heard a loud sound coming from your room."

"Oh, I just slipped that's all." I muttered to Miki.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes."

"Ok..well breakfast is ready."

"Ok! I'll be done soon!"

I listened for the bedroom door to close and let go of Ikuto's mouth.

"I thought you left!" I murmured to Ikuto.

He turned his back to me.

"Can you please get out of the shower?"

"I SHOULD BE SAYING THAT!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry! But I woke up late and it took awhile to get you to stop clinging to me!" He washed away whatever shampoo was in his hair.

I turned my back to him also and started to soap my body.

It surprised me how polite he was being in light of the situation.

"That's ok, but you could have warned me that you were in here." I sighed washing away the soap.

"Yeah, I know."

"Will you be going first?"

"Yeah, don't worry I promise your mades won't see me."

"Ok.." I worried about his answer as he left the shower.

I stood in the steaming water for a few minutes before tactually finished my shower.

"Well that went well.."

I thought about Ikuto's cuts and bruises.

"I wonder if he'll be ok…" I thought to myself as I dried up and got dressed.

"Amu-chan?" Su came into my room.

"Yes, Su?"

"Ikuto's here to see you."

"Eh?"

"He's waiting downstairs and he'll be having breakfast with you."

"Erm…alright.."

Su walked me downstairs to where Ikuto was waiting.

"Morning!" Ikuto said in his usual tone.

"G-good morning." I was disoriented by his appearance.

Ikuto's hair was completely dry and his uniform even looked ironed.

"I thought I would come to pick you up, but I heard you didn't eat yet." He flicked my forehead.

"Ow!"

"You shouldn't take so long in the shower. You could have made yourself late." Ikuto smirked at me.

"Come on you two, stop flirting it's time to eat breakfast." Ran giggled.

"Whatever.." I grumbled.

….

Dia set the plates for us while Su served the food.

"What are you doing here?" I murmured to Ikuto.

"Su saw me on my way out."

"Baka! You weren't supposed to be seen!"

"It's too early to be stealthy!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Miki asked clearly interested in our conversation.

"School. Amu is too embarrassed to say out loud that she needs Music tutoring."

"I DO NOT!" I protested.

"See?"

"We're going." I groaned and made him stand up with me. "Thank you for breakfast."

"But you two barely ate anything."

"Ikuto and I need to practice." I bowed to them. "Until later~"

"Have a good day." The four of them bowed back to me.

….

Once we were out of the estate's sight, I hit Ikuto in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"EVERYTHING." I groaned and lightly smiled at the end.

He ruffled my hair, "Let's go Strawberry.


	21. Event 4: The Call

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App My forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updating. High is so stressful o.o I never thought it would be this bad. And I have homework all the time so writing time is very limited T^T just so you all know I AM WRITING AN ALTERNATE ENDING TO ROOMING WITH YOU.**_

_**Event 4:**_

I woke up groggily and tried to make sense of the time. It was nearly 3AM; why was I up so early? I laid back in bed and tried to figure out what had woken me up. It took a few moments to realize that my cellphone was going off. I picked it up and half expected it to be (C/B's name here). To my surprise, the voice on the other end of the line was Ami.

"Hello?" My voice was colorless.

"Onee-chan?"

"Ami-chan?" I was wide awake now.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but that's ok. What's up?"

"I..I..I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me?"

"Yes.."

"Ok.."

"I miss you,Onee-chan."

"I miss you too."

**Choice A: Tell Ami you have to sleep.**

**Choice B: Continue to talk to the little girl**

**Choice A Outcome:**

"Ami, kid, I love you, but I have to sleep." I sighed.

"Oh, right." Ami sounded a little disheartened.

"But-"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." The phone hung up abruptly.

I felt like crap. Ami must have called me for a reason. But what was that reason. I checked the caller ID. The ID was anonymous. Now that I thought about it Ami was never given a cell phone before. Maybe she was at a pay phone. But at 3am? What kid would be out and about at 3am? I laid back in bed and tried to make sense of what was happening.

**Choice B outcome:**

I decided that my sister needed me for whatever reason it may be and stayed on the phone with her.

"Thanks, Onee-chan!"

"For what?"

"For talking to me..I know it's really really late…"

"No worries, Ami-chan." I smiled and wiped away the morning stars in my eyes.

"I..I.. just wanted to talk to you.."

"About what?"

"Nothing..just before I.." Ami stopped short and the line went quiet.

"Ami?"

The line hung up. I looked at the caller ID and realized that the number was under anonymous. How stupid could I have been? Of course Ami didn't have a cellphone yet and no way would my mother let her call me at this hour with the house phone. Just where was she calling from?

**Continuation:**

**Choice A: If you chose Ikuto..**

**Choice B: If you chose Kukai..**

**Choice C: If you chose Tadase..**

**Choice D: If you chose Nagihiko..**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I messaged Ikuto and hoped that he would pick up. So many thoughts and worries were going through my mind at that moment. My phone buzzed and I thanked the lord.

_What is it?_

Ami, my little sister, just called me /:

_And..?_

She doesn't have a cell and she ddnt call from the home phone..

_What are you worried about then?_

Well -.- why was she calling me at 3am from an anon #?

_Hmm..good point. Here, can you sneak out?_

Right now?

_No in the middle of june -_-"_

I can i can. -.- where do we meet?

_At the park where I beat up Mateo._

Our conversation ended there and I threw on a pair of skinny jeans as well as a blue striped shirt. Slipping out of the house was a piece of cake, navigating out of the estate was the hard part. There were patrols guarding the property and someone at the main house was obviously still awake and watching T.V. I walked past the house crawling by the bushes and made a run for the gate. Climbing over, making sure not to attract noise, I was out of the estate and bounding down to the park. Ikuto waited for me with an expectant look on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey, you don't look too good." He says, touching my cheek.

"Just worried.."

"I see.'

"Do you have any siblings?"

Ikuto had a far away look in his eyes, "I have a little sister too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we don't talk much if at all."

"That's sad."

"I know."

"So why'd you want to meet?"

"I wanted you to stop worrying." Ikuto shook his head and motioned to the papers in his other hands.

"What are those?"

"Song sheets. I want to create a medley with these because they compliment your voice and my violin. The first round is tomorrow."

"Such short notice." I quirked a smile.

"I kinda knew for awhile, but we've been busy."

The early morning darkness was slowly fading away.

"So.." I fingered through the music.

"What's your melody?"

"My melody?"

"Mhm. Your natural tune. The songs you hum to yourself, are they sad or happy?" Ikuto said pointedly. "Do they make you think of something or someone?"

"I never really thought of it that way.." I shrugged. "I don't sing very much so I can't say I know my melody."

"Then we'll have to figure it out, now won't we?"

"Why?"

"Because it will increase your singing talent." Ikuto smirked.

**Choice B Outcome:**

I fell asleep almost instantly after my head hit the pillow. Only after a nightmare did I wake up at five AM. I scolded the clock and found myself mechanically dressing myself into uniform. My mind was in a haze and I walked down the path of the estate to the gates. Kukai was waiting for me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Kukai!"

"Morning." His voice was colorless.

"Morning, Hinamori-san." Hitomi's voice added.

"H-Hitomi-san!" I exclaimed. "G-Good morning."

I flinched instinctively when she extended her hand to me.

"Hope you don't mind me." Her smile obviously fake.

"N-not at all." I was afraid of the girl. No telling what she did to the other women who were close to Kukai.

"Shall we get going?" Kukai asked, taking my hand in his.

I blushed almost instantly, "We don't want to be late."

"Right." Hitomi said, her eyes glued to our hands.

Kukai and I chatted tensely with Hitomi always adding her two cents. I was growing increasingly annoyed with the girl's presence. Neither kukai or I could relax with this chick spying on our every move. Kukai was annoyed for some unknown reason and that just made everything worse.

"What's wrong?" I asked, when we finally had to all sit separately in class.

"Hitomi. I couldn't relax with her watching us." Kukai pouted. "I was afraid to blow our cover."

"I was too, don't worry." I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and even kissed his cheek for good measure.

"B-Better focus today." He said while stuttering.

"Right." I smiled.

Class breezed by and i was happy that I was really understanding the material. Kukai was even impressed, but still insisted on tutoring me.

"You can tutor me once you make the national team."

"Then that'll be in no time." Kukai grinned.

"You better hope so." i grinned back.

**Choice C Outcome:**

I debated whether or not to call Tadase. He would probably know what to do. Tsukasa-san was fast asleep so he was out of the question. But Tadase was asleep too, wasn't he? So why was he still an option to me? Shaking my head, I decided to go to sleep and mull over Ami tomorrow. Breakfast was short and fulfilling; Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia walked me to the gates. We were all surprised to see Tadase there already waiting for me. Now it wasn't Tadase who surprised us. Instead, it was the girl next to him that was beaming at me.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san!" Koizumi ran up and hugged me.

"H-Hi?" I replied, baffled.

Tadase looked at me confused as well.

"I'm going to school with you and Tadase-kun!"

"R-Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yup!" Koizumi smiled even more. "Now we can become better friends!"

"I-I see.." On the inside, I was panicking.

I knew this girl hated me. Today, Koizumi was wearing the school uniform and had her long beautiful violet hair tied in a side ponytail. Her green eyes were outlined by the mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow that she had applied this morning. Koizumi made a real effort to look good today compared to me who didn't wear anything but lip gloss and my uniform. My own chest length hair was gathered up into a high pony tail and accessorized with my favorite red x-barrette.

"We should head to school." Tadase said, clearing his throat.

"Right." I mumbled and immediately went to his side.

"Are you ok?" Tadase asked, taking my hand in his.

"Y-Yes!" I blushed hard, focusing on Tadase's hand.

"Well, aren't you two love birds cute?" Koizumi chided.

This would be a very agonizing walk to school.6

**Choice D Outcome:**

I was worried about the timing, but I decided to call Nagihiko. To my surprise, I didn't even have to wait three rings.

"Nagi?"

"You're up too?"

"Yeah, why are you up?"

"Too excited for the day trip. I mean it isn't the first away game I've done, but it's different.." His voice trailed off.

"How's it different?"

Nagi chuckled on the other end of the line, "I've got my own personal cheerleader."

"S-Shut up. I am not your cheerleader!" I nearly yelled.

"Shhh!" Nagi chuckled. "You're going to wake up someone."

"Hmph."

"So what's wrong?"

"Eh?"

"You called because something was wrong, right?"

"Right."

"Well, what happened?"

"Ami called me just now. My little sister.." I explained how she couldn't have had a phone at this time and that the call came from an unknown ID.

"I see…that is troublesome." Nagi was quiet for a long time. "I'm sure she just needed to hear her Onee-chan's voice."

"Yeah..you're probably right."

"…"

"You should sleep." I advised.

"You too."

"Well, I'll see you at the station later?"

"Nope, earlier than that. I'll pick you up!"

"Alright."

"I'll call you when I wake up?"

"I'd love that." I smiled wider.

"You're grinning ear to ear, aren't you?" Nagihiko teased.

"A-Am not!"

"Good night, AMu-chan."

"Good night, Nagi."

I hung up and went to bed.

The next morning, Ran and Miki got me ready for my trip. Suu had packed my overnight bag while Miki decided what I would leave when I departed. Miki outfitted me with a paisley chiffon dress. The dress met my mid-thigh and I wore black tights underneath with a summer hat. On the dress was a brown thick belt that matched the dress nicely. For shoes, I wore a pair of crisscross wedge sandals that were about four inches tall.

"Don't you think this is a bit too dressy?" Amu asked, surveying herself in the mirror.

"Nah, you look cute." Miki beamed.

"Yeah, Amu-chan!" Suu agreed.

"Nagi will fall for you even more."

I blushed immensely, "Uh huh."

"Well, you should get going." Dia interrupted. "Don't want to be late, do you?"

I giggled, "Nope, I don't!"

The four of them walked me to the gates and left me there until Nagi came. He arrived around 7am.

"Hey!" Nagi greeted.

"Hey yourself." I smiled.

"You look cute today." Nagi winked and offered me his arm.

"Thank you, not looking too bad yourself." I chuckled and took his arm.

Nagi wore a classic pair of blue straight jeans, a white t-shirt, and a plaid hollister flannel top. The flannel top had the sleeves folded to his elbows and his hair was down like usual. The walk to the station was about twenty minutes long and all Nagihiko could discuss was the new dance routine he thought up.

"We'll practice it at the hotel, ok?"

"But won't we get home late?"

"Well yeah.."

"Then how will we have time to practice? You have to warm up with the team."

"We're sharing the hotel room." Nagi groaned and chuckled. "We'll find time."

My heart beat quickened.

_Sharing a room?!_

**If You chose Nagihiko…Chapter 22**

**If You Chose Tadase…Chapter 23**

**If you chose Kukai..Chapter 24**

**If you chose Ikuto…Chapter 25 **


	22. Nagihiko Part 5

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App My forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

_**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAAR :DDDDDDD**_

_**Nagihiko Part 5**_

When we arrived at the station, the whole entire basketball team was already there.

"Nagi, you brought a cheerleader along?" The star defense player asked.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"I didn't know we could do that!" Another played whined. "I woulda brought my own girl."

"But this is _the_ girl for Nagi." Noda chuckled along with his team mates. "She ain't a passing fancy like all your chicks."

I only blushed in reply.

"Nagi, where did you find her?" Noda asked. "She's pretty darn cute."

"A friend hooked me up with her." Nagi replied.

He didn't deny that I was his girlfriend.

"Fujisaki, is she ok?" One of the players asked as if i wasn't there.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"Alright." He said uneasily.

The team continued to toss jokes at him and it was time to board the train. As they filed into the train, Nagi had seemed to disappear along with the rest of the team. i panicked and boarded the train. He was no where in sight.

"Nagi?" I called.

No reply. Everyone was crowded into the train and I stood pressed against the door. Nagi would surely notice I was gone and come looking for me. Right? Right. I kept my eyes on the passengers and tried to spot some purple hair. I gave up after five minutes and decided to wait until I had to get off the train.

Wait.

When do I get off?

_Where_ do I get off?

I'm screwed.

**Choice A: Try to find Nagi**

**Choice B: Stay where you are and wait**

**Choice C: Call Nagi**

**Choice A Outcome:**

Well, nothing would happen if I just stayed here. Pushing through the crowd, I tried to find Nagi. He was nowhere on this train car. I groaned and went to the next one. Again no Nagi. I kept moving forward until I found the conductor car. No Nagi, but I did find Noda.

"There you are Hinamori!"

"N-noda-kun?" I clung to him. "THANK GOD! I thought I jumped onto the wrong train.

"N-nope." His face was beet red.

"What's wrong?"

He casually moved out my hug, "Nothing, Hinamori."

"Alright…where's the team?"

"Last car of the train." Noda chuckled.

"No kidding." I groaned and followed him back to the group.

When we entered the last card, Nagi sprung out of his seat and came running at me.

"Goddammit, woman!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "Where the heck did you disappear to?!"

"i.."

"I called your phone a dozen times and coach wouldn't let me look for you!"

"I'm sorry.." I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I hugged him back.

"I snuck out to find you." Noda added.

"Yeah, and you'll benched for he first half of the game." Coach barked.

"Sorry coach." He hung his head low.

"I'm sorry you had to benched." I said and bowed to him.

"I-It's alright." His face was still bright red.

Nagi was watching our exchange with wary eyes.

"We're getting off at the next stop." The coach announced.

**Choice B Outcome:**

I decided to stay where I was and wait. The scenery outside blurred as we passed it. Everyone seemed to be in their own world and I held onto my luggage. The train had become more crowded and someone pressed up against me. They supported themselves by having their arms pressed up against the window I was looking through.

"Found you!" A familiar voice said.

I looked back and was shocked to see Noda.

"N-noda-kun!" He was pushed up against me, his stomach and chest lined my back.

"It sure his crowded." His cheeks had a twinge of pink.

"Where is Nagi?"

"I was sent to look for you." He grinned. "We're in the last car."

"Oh, I see."

"Shall we head there on the next stop?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile and held onto his shirt, turning toward him.

"I hate how crowded it is in here." He said, averting his eyes from mine.

"I know what you mean." I sighed. "Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Of course, but it's fine. It's livable." Noda reasoned.

The train stopped and people began to get off.

"Let's move!" Noda suggested and took my hand in his.

"Right!" I said and followed him as he weaved through the passengers.

We finally arrived at the last car and were welcomed by cheers.

"You made it back!" The star shooter exclaimed.

"Why are you holding her hand?" Nagi asked.

Noda looked down at our hands and immediately dropped mine.

"Oh, Fujisaki, cool it." The defense chided.

"He went to go find your little girlfriend." Star shooter said. "Be thankful."

"Whatever."

"Don't be cross just because coach wouldn't let you go look." Defense added.

"We all know you would've snuck off the train with her once you found her." Noda chuckled.

"Like you guys wouldn't do the same." Nagi scoffed.

"Now, now." Coach hushed them. "We're getting off at the next stop."

**Choice C Outcome:**

No use in doing nothing. I fished out my cellphone and dialed Nagi's number. The line was busy and I began to send him several messages. No replies. "Dammit." I cussed. "Now what do I do?" I looked out the window and then back at the passengers. We were coming up on the next stop and people were filing out. The train began to look clearer and found Noda looking around the train as well. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around abruptly. I nearly fell back from the sudden movement, but Noda caught my arm and pulled me up and towards him. I hit his chest and looked up at him surprised.

"N-Noda-kun?" I blinked.

"H-Hinamori!" His face was bright red. "Found you!"

"Where's Nagi?"

"Held captive in the last car."

"Really?" Why didn't he come get her?

"Coach wouldn't let him find you. So they sent me instead."

"Oh..I see!" I smiled and followed Noda.

"Careful now. Pick pocketers everywhere." Noda kept me at his side and had his hand on my waist. He guided me to the last car and pushed me toward Nagi by the waist.

"Delivery for Fujisaki!"

"Thanks!"

"I called your phone a million times!" I yelled at Nagi.

"Sorry..sorry…phone was dead from calling _you_."

Amu chuckled and she snuck a peak at Noda. He was already glancing at her. His cheeks flared red when he noticed she caught him and averted his gaze. Nagi didn't notice, but Amu found the action weird.

"WHy is your face red, Noda?"

"Nothing." He said gruffly.

"We're getting off at the next stop!" Coach called out.

**Continuation:**

We filed out of the train and took the first bus into the downtown. Through downtown we went across to the other side and went to the suburbs. Here, there was a gigantic high school with a state of the art gym. We were given an official tour of the gym and were showed to the locker room. Nagi kissed my cheek and told me to wait outside in the bleachers.

The game was going to start soon and already a large crowd was accumulating. it was mostly the student body that showed up to watch. A few parents came and I spied out maybe two or three scouts. The coach beckoned me over to the team's bench and found that Noda was benched for the first half of the game.

"You ready to win?" I asked.

"You sure are optimistic."

"Aren't you?"

"Nope!" Noda grinned. "But I won't worry since we got Fujisaki!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll win us the game."

I looked towards the empty court and wondered how the game would play out. The teams were introduced and everyone started to cheer loudly. Our team ran onto the court last and Nagi was in the offensive position. Star shooter was at mid-court as they got ready to receive the ball. It was thrown up in the air and the opposite team had possession first.

"Come on!" I yelled.

Nagi shot me a glance and chuckled as he ran after the ball. Defense intercepted the ball and threw it over to star shooter. Nagi was close behind and covered him every step of the way. Star shooter was corner and could't make a shot. However, he passed it to Nagi and he made the clear shot into the hoop.

Half game came along and Noda was switched into defense. The game was really heated as the score was 56 to 62; our was losing. Nagi and star shooter were slowly working their way to a few more points; the score being 61-62. The other school's team was rapidly coming up on our hoop and Noda seemed to be the only one in good enough position to stop them.

"COME ON NODA!" I cheered and stood up from my bench.

Noda looked at me for a split second and flashed me one of his sly smiles. He was on the ball in moments and guarded the enemy from the hoop. He looked as if he was charged with an energy drink and maybe he was. The opposing offense player was cornered and decided to take a shot. The player could have made it….if it had not been for Noda's long arms. His dark green spiky hair ruffled once as he jumped up into the air and his yellow eyes gleamed in triumph as he flicked his wrist towards Nagihiko. The ball went flying in Nagi's direction and Nagi caught it cleanly.

Nagi was dribbling down the court in a heartbeat and made the last shot of the game. The referee blew the whistle and the gym erupted into cheer. Our team had won! I hugged the coach and cheered on our teammates even louder.

**Choice A: Congratulate Noda.**

**Choice B: Congratulate Nagi.**

**Choice C: Join the team group hug.**

**Choice A outcome:**

Everyone was caught in a daze from the win. I spotted Noda from across the court and saw that he was more dazed than anyone else. I ran across the court to him and hugged him tightly. "YOU WON US THE GAME!" I yelled over all the crazed cheers. The offensive player from the opposing team congratulated Noda as well.

"Great interception." They shook hands. "You have a cute girlfriend."

Noda's face turned cherry red, "S-She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Really then, Miss-" He reached out to touch my shoulder.

Noda intercepted again, "She's taken."

"Yep. By me." Nagi promptly stated and hugged me from behind.

"Alright, I get it." The player grinned and walked off to his own team.

"Good play, Noda."

"Thanks Fujisaki."

They grinned at each other like best friends. But in a way, I guess they were. The whole team gathered for a group hug and accepted the winning plaque awarded by the school principal.

"Though I'm reluctant to hand this over, I must say you boys played a good game."

They bowed to each other and we left the gym.

**Choice B outcome:**

I felt relieved that this was all over and went over to Nagi. I embraced him happily and he spun me around in the air. "We won, AMu-chan! We won!" His gleeful laugh was music to my ears. I spotted Noda and moved from Nagi's arms to his.

"You did great out there, Noda-kun!"

"Thanks Hinamori." He blushed and grinned at me.

Nagi pulled us apart and pouted between the two of us.

"Break it up already. Why is he getting all the affection?"

"You'll get affection to~" I giggled and linked arms with both of them.

"Why can't it just be me?" Nagi whined.

"Because Noda-kun helped us win the game."

"Fine." He grumbled.

The entire basketball team was upon us and we were gathered into a group hug. The winning plaque was raised high above my head as Nagihiko and Noda held it up in the air together.

**Choice C outcome:**

Noda and Nagihiko were already joined together on the court by a brotherly hug. They exchanged wide smiles and gleeful words. I rushed over to them, only to be squished by the entire basketball team. Wonderful, I was squished between Nagihiko and Noda.

"W-Wonderful job, Noda-kun!" I said awkwardly, being faced to him.

"T-Thanks." A warm blush crossed his cheeks. "Thanks for cheering for me too."

"No problem." I could tell from the blush on his face that this whole position made him uncomfortable.

"Don't I get any praise?" Nagi whined.

I tried to shift so I could face Nagi, but I couldn't move.

"I'll praise you as much as you want later." I sighed and waited for the team to disperse.

The principal awarded Noda and Nagihiko the winning plague. The opposing team bowed to us as we bowed back. It was arranged that there would be a party later that night for both teams to attend.

**Continuation:**

The ride to the hotel was tiring and short. It was only ten minutes away from the school and each room had two beds. I became instantly relieved and plopped down on the bed. Nagi went into the bathroom to change and came back out pondering something.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm deciding whether to go to that party or not."

That didn't seem to be the only thing lingering on his mind.

"Nothing else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it can't be just THAT."

"Ok..then maybe there is something else." Nagi shrugged and turned his back to me.

"Nagi.."

"Yes?"

"You can tell me, ya know?"

"It's nothing you should be concerned with."

"Nothing…you sure?"

"Yes."

"Does it concern me?"

"I suppose it does."

"Will you tell me about it eventually?"

"Probably not." Nagihiko laughed and waited for me to shut up.

"You know what?" I snapped playfully.

"What?"

"We're going to that party tonight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean we can still practice for the competition."

"They do have a dance floor.." Nagi agreed.

The party was loud and rocking as the basketball teams had brought over their friends and plenty of girls. Nagi and Noda were getting special attention tonight and that left little time for us to practice dance moves. I moved around the party and tried to find someone to talk to. No one could hold a conversation with e without seeing someone else they would like to talk to more. This led me to walking out to the court yard. It was a beautiful moonlit night and I gazed up at the stars in awe. I wished suddenly that nagi was here to appreciate the sight with me.

"Hinamori?" Noda asked suddenly.

"Hey, Noda-kun!"

"Can I sit here?"

"Of course!" I patted down a seat next to me.

"Thanks." He smiled and looked up at the sky with me. "I was wondering why you wandered out."

"Weren't you busy in there?"

"Yeah, but it became suffocating…" He shrugged. "Do you make wishes?"

"Of course, but I haven't made one yet."

"You should make one now then." He closed his eyes and got quiet for a moment.

I did the same and wished for Nagi.

_I wish that Nagi will get approval from his mother._

I opened my eyes and looked towards Noda. He was already looking at me. Noticing he was caught, he blushed once mor and looked back at the sky. I giggled and patted his hand.

"You always do that!"

"Do what?"

"Blush when I look at you!"

"So?!"

"It's cute." I smiled.

"Thanks.." Noda replied, looking at his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just realized something."

"What?"

"You've been my cheerleader all day." He looked back at me and smiled. "Thank you."

Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I looked at him in shock and he winked at me.

"N-noda-kun?!"

Noda stood up and turned around. He looked at that direction in pure shock. I turned as well to find Nagi glaring at the two of us.

"Bro, don't over-react." Noda held up his hands in surrender.

"Over-react to what?" His jaw was tense.

"Nothing." Noda kept on walking and Nagi glared squarely at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I said meekly.

"He should have known not to touch you like that." He fumed and sat beside me. "Why'd you let him kiss your cheek?"

"He caught me by surprise!"

"That's no excuse!" He shook his head. "You're mine."

"Yours?"

"Haven't I made that clear by now?!" Nagi stood up and stormed back in tot he party.

I sat on the bench alone and confused. This is when my phone chose to , I answered it and pressed the receiver into my ear.

"Hello?"

"Amu-chan?"

I was surprised to hear my mother on the other end of the line.

"Mom..?"

"Ami is missing!" My mother broke down in tears on her side of the line.

"W-What?" I asked into the receiver. "What do you mean she's missing?!"


	23. Tadase Part 5

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App My forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

_**Tadase Part 5**_

__When we arrived at school, it was obvious that Koizumi was the center of attention. All the boys had their eyes on her. But who could blame them? She was petite with a model figure. Not to mention she had curves in all the right places. I side glanced at Tadase and saw obvious annoyance on his face. What was bothering him? Was it Koizumi being here? …Or was it the fact the whole male student body was staring at her? I squeezed his hand and his attention was finally given to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Peachy." He replied sarcastically.

Tadase wiggled his hand out of mine and I frowned at the absence of his warmth. Apparently, Koizumi shared all of our classes in order to be close to Tadase. The engagement still was not called off and it was obvious that Hitomi would do anything to keep that going. I sighed as Koizumi stole the seat next to Tadase. She did this deliberately and claimed that she needed Tadase's help. I chewed the inside of my cheek in frustration. I sat between the two of them and wallowed in my loathing of her.

Koizumi did not need help. She excelled in the class as any high class girl like herself should. That pissed me off the most. She acted stupid towards certain subjects just to cozy up to Tadase. How could he not notice that? He looked like he was enjoying helping her out. I slouched in my seat and tried to focus on the language we were focusing on today. It was Hebrew and already Koizumi had stolen the classroom spotlight. The entire class marveled at her perfect pronunciation and dialect. Her parents really have groomed her to be a good sophisticated wife.

She let down her silky violet hair and smiled towards her classmates, but decided to give me a cheeky grin. I averted my gaze from her and went back to taking notes. By the end of class, I wanted to be far away from both Tadase AND Koizumi. He was relentlessly praising her and asking her on pointers. She spoke gently and kindly to him. Her attention was completely his even though every other guy at schools was dying to give her the time of day. I stopped walking and it took them a good three meters for the two of them to notice.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

**Choice A: Stare at Tadase.**

**Choice B: "I'm going to the library."**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I stared at Tadase. Was he that absorbed in Koizumi? I glared at the ground then looked back at them. I wasn't going to start a scene and obviously Tadase was going to pay attention to Koizumi all the way home.I DEFINITELY did not be around while that went on. I slowly smiled at Koizumi then to Tadase. "I forgot that I have to do something." I turned on my heel and began to walk in the opposite direction they were going.

I didn't even hear Tadase protest. Instead all I could hear was Koizumi chatter on and on about how to properly say words in hebrew. Whatever. What did I care? If Tadase didn't mind, I have no right to object. What if he ended up liking Koizumi? Wouldn't that be a good thing then? His mother would be happy and he could fall in love with his wife to be. But what about his dream of being an international teacher? I shook my head. Surely Koizumi would travel the world with him.

I chewed my inner cheek as I walked and entered the library. I was surprised to see Nagihiko sitting at one of the library tables.

"Hey." I said, taking a seat next to him.

**Choice B Outcome:**

I put on a fake smile and said innocently, "I forgot that I need to go to the library!"

Tadase looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it. I turned on my heel and started walking. Fine if he didn't care, then whatever. I looked back and saw that Koizumi had her skinny arms wrapped around one of Tadase's. I frowned in distaste and tried not to feel hurt. How could he let another girl do that to him? I'm supposed to be his girlfriend. Not her. I faced the library and kept walking.

What do I care? I puffed my cheeks and pressed forward. Screw Tadase. If he doesn't mind, why should I? Upon entering the library, I spotted Nagihiko sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey!" I said and walked over to him.

**Continuation:**

Nagihiko smiled at me as he lifted his head from the book, "Hey. Amu-chan."

"Studying for a test?"

"No, just hanging out." He showed his video game to me. It was hidden inside the book. "I just need to look like I'm studying."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He smiled more. "What brings you here?"

"Needed to escape."

"What is the mysterious Koizumi-san like?"

"You know about her?"

"Tadase told Ikuto and I."

"Oh."

"Kukai knows as well."

"I see."

"She bothering you?" Nagi gave me a knowing look.

I groaned and Nagi grinned.

"Maybe you should tell Tadase that?"

"What?"

Nagihiko watched me like a cat watching prey.

"You should tell Tadase-kun your real feelings."

"My real feelings?"

"Don't you like Tadase?"

**Choice A: "I don't like Tadase.."**

**Choice B: "I don't know."**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I looked at Nagi with a confused expression, "I don't like Tadase..not like that at least!"

"I see." Nagi only grinned at me and gave me a long pause.

"What?"

"Do you get jealous when Koizumi-san is close to Tadase?"

I looked at Nagi cautiously, "Maybe."

"Do you like being around Tadase?"

"Of course." I answered with no hesitation.

"Do you want to hang with him more often than you usually do?"

"Well..I guess?"

"Do you look for him when he's not around?"

"No.." I shrugged. "I mean he's always around…"

_Where was he going with this?_

"Do you think Tadase is handsome?"

"Of course. Just like you and Ikuto-kun. Even Kukai!"

"Thanks." He smiled broadly. "Do you like sharing classes with Tadase?"

"As much as I would like sharing classes with any other of my friends."

"Point taken."

"Do you like like him?'

"Yes."

I covered my mouth. I did NOT just say that!

"No! I mean No!"

"You answered without hesitation that time." He chuckled at me.

"I..I.."

"Well if you don't tell Tadase soon, I don't think he won't mind marrying Koizumi-san for much longer."

I was at a loss of words.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"I don't know." I said, a bit uneasy from his question.

"You don't know?" Nagi repeated. "You've never wondered?"

"I guess i have. But for maybe a split second. Nothing serious."

"Are you sure?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, if you like Tadase and he ends up falling for Koizumi, won't he marry her?"

"Well…er..yeah?"

"And how would you feel about that if you realized you liked him?"

"I would feel pretty crappy." I shrugged.

"Ok..then you should figure out whether or not you like him."

"Er..he's a good guy.."

"And.."

I didn't know what else to say.

"Amu-chan, do you like being around him?"

"Of course!"

"Do you want to spend time with him?"

"Like I would want to spend time with any other of my friends."

"Alright…Do you think he's handsome?"

"He's alright..I..I… guess so."

"Alright, do you find yourself annoyed by Koizumi-san being so close to him?"

"Of course." I shook my head. "Wouldn't you be in my position."

"I wouldn't be if I liked him as a friend." Nagi said pointedly.

"B-But.."

"Normally it would be fine to be jealous if you were best friends…but you aren't best friends, are you?"

"N-No..I guess not." My face was getting more flustered.

"You better figure this all out, Amu..before he changes his mind about this whole engagement arrangement."

I sat in my chair speechless as he left the library.

**Continuation:**

I stared at the table for a very long time. Did I really like Tadase that way? No…just a friend. But he was still a guy. A really nice and determined guy. A guy who didn't want to marry just anyone. I admired him for his ambitions and even his little quirks. I admired the fact that he could defy his mother so boldly.

But one thing was for sure, I did not want Tadase getting smitten with Koizumi. Anyone but _her_. I got up from my seat and started to head towards the entrance. Tadase was standing near one of the book cases looking at some sort of novel about Africa.

"Tadase?"

"Hey. You seemed busy with Nagi so I didn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't have." I replied quietly.

"Oh well. What was wrong earlier?"

"Where's Koizumi?"

"She went home." Tadase looked up from his book.

"Why?" I found it hard to believe that she would leave his side.

"I insisted she did." He shrugged and went back to his book.

I blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah…she was getting goo goo eyes again and it annoyed me."

"You didn't seem to mind those goo goo eyes when you were fawning over her." I rolled my eyes.

"I did not fawn over her." He chuckled.

"You so did." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The same way I complimented you on your first day of class."

"She was all over you and you did not care." I pouted.

"Jealous?" Tadase laughed softly.

"N-No!"

Tadase ruffled my hair and pulled me in for a hug.

"No need to be jelly."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're my _girlfriend._"

"Fake girlfriend."

Tadase frowned at my reply and decided not to say anything.

"We should go home." He replied, a coldness was present in his tone.

"Ok."

I followed him out the door and tried to catch his eye. Tadase looked genuinely pissed.

"Tadase-kun?"

"Yes?" He snapped out of his quietness.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah." Tadase sighed. "Just a bit."

"Why?"

"Because you are dense." He cracked a smile and offered his hand to me.

I took it immediately, "Dense how?"

"Dense about how other people feel?"

"I guess you couldn't be wrong there."

"How do you think I feel?"

"About what?"

"About you?"

That question caught me off guard.

**Choice A: "You think I'm a close friend."**

**Choice B: "I don't know."**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I thought for a moment and said confidently, "You think I'm a close friend."

"Is that how you see me?"

"Yes!" I smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Tadase frowned at my reply and pulled me along.

"Was that the wrong answer?"

Tadase laughed, "Yes, Amu-chan. A very wrong answer."

"Then what's the right one?"

"Why don't you guess?"

"A sister?"

"No. Far from a sister." Tadase laughed.

"A friend?"

"I guess you're not wrong there." He smiled.

"A comrade?"

"Getting colder."

"Uhm…a close person?"

"That's like your first answer."

"Uhm..a student?"

"Why a student?"

"Because you're teaching me about your world."

"I guess you're right there too."

"A…uhm…cousin?"

"Colder."

"Then what?"

Tadase stopped walking and turned towards me.

**Choice B Outcome:**

"I don't know." I said shyly.

"You never gave it much thought, have you?"

"No, I have not."

"Well what do you think right now?"

"I think that you feel me to be a close friend."

"You're not wrong, but you're also not right."

"Ok…then some kind of family member?"

"No…far from a family relation."

He led me to the park near the Hinamori estate. There was a light breeze passing through the air that caused the surrounding trees to sway ever so slightly. Distantly, we could hear children playing in the playground. There were only a few children and they were playing tag. The little girl of the three had fallen down in the wood chips. She was crying until both her friends came to her. One of them, a little boy, kissed her knee where it was scraped. It was the cutest displace ever.

"Amu-chan?"

"Eh?" My attention went back to Tadase.

"You completely ignored me."

"I'm sorry! Please repeat what you said!"

**Continuation:**

Tadase sighed and locked his gaze with mine.

"Amu-chan, you should know by now." He said carefully. "I mean I've already told you at least once."

"That?"

"That I like you."

"Like me?" I blinked

"Well yeah. More than a friend." Tadase looked away and scratched the back of his head. "I mean it was inevitable."

"Inevitable how?"

"Wel-"

My phone burst out ringing.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Amu-chan?"

"M-Mom?"

"Thank goodness you answered!" My mother sounded relieved on the other end of the call. "Ami is missing!"

"WHAT?!"


	24. Kukai Part 5

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is loosely based off of the App My forged Wedding also the characters of Shugo Chara! do not belong to me.**_

_**Kukai Part 5**_

"Hey, Amu?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you hang out at my house for awhile?" Kukai suggested. "The rest of our classes are cancelled for today and I don't have practice."

"I'd love to." I smiled.

It would be good to build a relationship with the Souma family. This way I could make them genuinely believe that I was Kukai's girlfriend. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. How could I deceive them so easily? I shook my head and frowned to myself. I couldn't think of that right now. Kukai needs me to do this. This was repayment for my schooling here. I can't let him down!

"Then, I'll just grab something in the locker room and we can head over there." Kukai smiled and left me to go to the locker room.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Yes?" I turned and saw Hitomi standing in the doorway of one of the nearest classrooms.

"Where are you two going?" She smiled innocently at me.

Well, with the innocence of a cat about to pounce on it's prey.

"Just to Kukai's house." I replied hesitantly.

"Oh. I see." Her expression was cold as she crossed her arms.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No. I guess not." Hitomi replied. "For now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't think you and Kukai will last that long." A grin spread across her lips.

**Choice A: "Why? Because you're going to do something?"**

**Choice B: "Why?"**

**Choice A Outcome:**

I almost laughed at her reply, "Why? Because you're going to do something?"

I stared Hitomi down, she returned my gaze with a playful malicious look. Something seemed different about her or maybe this was how she truly acted with all of Kukai's past girlfriends? I sighed and wondered absently about how to handle the situation.

"And if I did?"

"Kukai wouldn't forgive you."

"Now why wouldn't he?" Hitomi was obviously enjoying my defiance.

"Because I would tell him what you did to me." I felt a little intimidated by her glare now. "I'm not going to run away like his past girlfriends."

"All those girls were either sluts or stupid. They weren't good enough for Kukai!"

"And you think you are?" The words felt slippery and foreign as they left my mouth.

She smiled devilishly at me, "Yes. I am."

The confidence in her voice made me feel a chill down my spine. She had made her way towards me and held my wrists. I tried to wrench them away from her, but she had a strong grip. Hitomi let go of my left wrist and pulled out a sharpie market from her skirt pocket. The marker was uncapped in seconds and she wrote on my other wrist. She finally let my wrist go and grinned at me.

"Hello, number 13." Hitomi smiled.

"Thirteen?"

I looked down at my wrist and saw the number thirteen written in gothic script. The handwriting was bold and hard to miss. What did the number mean? I stared at the number and then at Hitomi. She was smirking at me and enjoying my confusion. I frowned opening my mouth to speak.

"You're Kukai's thirteenth girlfriend."

I closed my mouth again.

"You're nothing special, therefore I don't need to know your name." She grinned. "I'll just call you '13', alright?"

"No. Not alright." I said through gritted teeth. Who did she think she was?

**Choice B Outcome:**

"Why?"

"Because you're not any different from any of the other girls Kukai has dated." She came out of the doorway and made her way towards me.

I took a step back and found my back against the wall of the corridor. "What do you want?"

"Just giving you your name."

"My name?" I furrowed my brow. "I obviously have one already."

"But that's one I don't need to remember." Hitomi took hold of my right wrist and dug through her skirt pocket.

"Would you let go of my wrist?"

"I will soon enough." Hitomi replied quietly as she pulled out a marker.

"What are you doing?"

"Would you please just shut up?"

She started to write on my wrist in bolded gothic script. Hitomi let go of my waist a moment later and I rubbed the reddening skin.

"Careful, careful!" She barked. "You're going to smudge the ink!"

I looked down on my wrist and read the number "13".

"What the hell does that number mean?"

"You're Kukai's thirteenth girlfriend."

"You're just the next girl in his throng of girlfriends. Your name doesn't matter to me, therefore i don't have to remember it." She grinned at me. "From now on, I'll call you 13."

"I'm a person, not some sort of pet."

"And?" She shrugged.

"Would you just call me Amu? It is much simpler than 13!" I insisted.

Hitomi ignored everything I said and kept on coming towards me.

**Continuation:**

"Oh, hey Hitomi!" Kukai said, coming onto the scene.

"Hey, Kukai!"

"What's going on here?" He asked looking at our tense positioning.

"Just girl talk, right Hinamori-san?"

"I thought I was '13'." I retorted.

"What?" Kukai asked.

Hitomi sent me a sharp glare. I waved my hand in her direction.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." I smirked. "Just girl talk."

I felt like annoying Hitomi in that moment. I rushed over to Kukai's side and clung to his free arm.

"Shall we head to your place?"

Kukai looked confused at my sudden display of affection, "Yeah, sure."

Hitomi glared at me as I snuggled against his side. "I can't wait to see your family again."

"I know they want to see you." Kukai laughed.

"Well, bye Hitomi-san!" I waved to her and pulled Kukai away.

"Bye." She echoed in utter annoyance.

Kukai walked along side my quietly and listened to me as I talked. I stopped and wondered if he was alright. He's never been this quiet before. I looked up at him and saw that he had a far away look on his face.

"Kukai?"

"Yeah?" He replied, still not looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and refocused on me. "Why do you have a thirteen thirteen written on your wrist?"

"Erm.." I fumbled with my brain trying to find the words. "Just a random number."

"That's what Lydia-chan said." Kukai said faintly.

"Eh?"

"Nothing, nothing."

We arrived at Kukai's house and found that his mother was already outside watering the grass.

"Amu-chan?" Mrs. Souma called.

"Good afternoon, Souma-san!" I bowed to her.

"Amu?" One of Kukai's called out.

Rento came out of the house and came up to greet me.

"It has been too long!" Rento kissed my hand and took me from Kukai.

"Rento-nii, let go of my girlfriend." Kukai fumed.

Rento did so willingly and winked at me, "Isn't he so cute when he gets jealous?"

I giggled, "Y-yeah."

The warmth of Rento's lips lingered on the back of my hand.

"Shall we go in for lunch?" Mrs. Souma asked.

I held onto Kukai's hand and nodded. Rento and Mrs. Souma led me inside the crowded house. It seemed the other boys were either at a job or in school. Rento had the day off and had been helping his mother around the house. Rento set the table and had let his food he had cooked, cool on the table.

"This looks delicious, Rento-san!"

"Ren, Amu-chan, Ren."

**"Ren."** I repeated timidly as he pulled open a chair for me.

"Rento-nii, stop making my girlfriend feel awkward." Kukai frowned.

"Boys, boys. Now, now. Not in front of the food."

"Yes, Mom." The two said in unison.

"How are you today?" Mrs. Souma asked me.

"I'm great, how about you?"

"A bit tried." She smiled softly to me. "But when you're old, you always feel tired."

I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Don't worry, Ma." Rento replied. "We'll always be around to help you."

I smiled wider at his comment, "It's so nice that you are all such a close family."

"Isn't your family close?" Rento asked.

"No, at least I'm not close to my mother." I sighed. "I have a little sister that I adore, however."

"Oh, I wish I had a little girl of my own."

Kukai and Rento groaned.

"Though I have played dress up with these two a few times."

Kukai's face went red, "Can we not talk about that?"

"Yeah, Ma, that's far back." Rento toyed with his fork.

"Regardless of how far back it was, it was still adorable." She put a finger to her lips and pondered for a moment. "I believe I still have the pictures."

"Pictures?" I shot the two boys questioning looks.

"Ma!" Rento protested, getting up from his seat the same time she did.

"Don't be so sour. You two looked adorable as ballerinas."

**"Ballerinas?" **I held back a laugh. "As in tutus?"

"And tiaras!" Her mouth suppressed her own laugh.

"Please, if you love us you won't show her." Kukai begged.

"Too late." She waved the photos in front of them and handed the item over to me.

"Amu-chan, don't look!" They begged.

**Choice A: Look**

**Chocie B: Hand the photo to Kukai and Rento**

**Choice A outcome:**

Without a moment's hesitation, I looked at the photo. To my surprise it wasn't of Rento and Kukai in Tutu's. Instead, it was of the two of them smiling beside each other. They were huddled close with an arm around the other. Kukai had a soccer ball tucked into his side while Rento had a basketball.

"You play basketball?" I asked, directing my gaze at Rento.

The boys looked at me bewildered.

"How did you know that?"

I shifted the picture over the table for the two brothers to see.

"Ma, you gave me a heart attack!" Rento complained.

"Yeah!" Kukai joined in.

"You guys looked so close back then."

"They used to refuse sleeping in separate beds.." Their mother chimed.

"MOM." The two said in unison.

I giggled, "That's cute."

Kukai blushed, "It is not."

Rento chuckled, "I remember you hogged all the sheets."

"Because you hogged all the space!"

"Looks like someone couldn't meet half way."

The two brothers grinned and started to eat. It made me jealous to think these two were so close and raised by such a wonderful. Was my mom ever this pleasant to be around?

**Choice B outcome:**

As much as I wanted to look, I knew Kukai would let me see the picture when he felt he was comfortable enough to. I slid it across the table to the two brothers. "Here." I smiled and went back to my food. They exchanged looks of confusion and carefully looked at the photo.

Kukai frowned deeply, "Mom, that isn't cool."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, getting us worked up over a joke isn't cool."

"I know, but that picture is one of my favorites!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Rento slid the photo back to me and I leaned in to look. They were right. This photo wasn't of them in tutus like I hoped, instead it portrayed them as close brothers who had interests in different sports.

The two ate their meal in bitter silence, each blushing from embarrassment. They didn't like getting worked up. I exchanged looks with their mom and laughed along with her.

It was a nice feeling to be able to do that. It was nice meeting a _normal_ mom. My thoughts drifted to my own mom as we all returned to our own meal.

**Continuation:**

After the meal, I helped out Mrs. Souma with the dishes and listened to the boys bicker in the dining room. I washed the dished as she dried. It was an efficient process and more than half of the used dishes were clean.

"What's that on your arm, Sweetheart?" Mrs. Souma asked suddenly, looking at my wrist.

I looked down and realized the 13 was still there.

"Oh, uhm…It's nothing special!" I smiled nervously.

"It's the oddest thing…" His mother pondered aloud. "His last girlfriend had the number 12 on her wrist and come to think of it, the girl before that had an 11."

_Hitomi really marked 13 girls?!_

Her expression hardened, "Care to fill me in?"

"I..I.." I didn't want to rat Hitomi out because of the repercussions it might bring Kukai in the future.

"Hey, Mom, stop grilling her." Kukai cut in, standing in the door way.

His mother looked calm and happy again, "I just met the girl. I'd like to know a little more about her and her liking of the number 13."

"You like that unlucky number?" Kukai asked with a raised eye brow.

"Y-Yeah.." I found myself saying.

"I thought you said it was just a random number." Kukai asked, referring to our previous conversation.

"I never said i didn't like it though…" I averted my eyes, knowing i had ten backed up into a corner.

"This isn't your hand writing." Kukai said, turning over my wrist after approaching me.

"W-Well…how do-"

"Amu-chan, we shared notes when you ad to catchup in classes, remember? I know how you write and your numbers aren't blocky and exactly like this. Your numbers are more loopy and smooched together."

I sucked in a breath and didn't know how to respond.

"Sweetheart, why don't you tell us who wrote that number on you."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Kukai demanded.

"Because you won't like the answer." I replied, looking back directly at him.

"Whats the big fuss about?" Ren asked, coming in with a dessert plate.

It was no use, Kukai was determined to know who it was.

"Fine, but you won' believe the answer." I mumbled.

"Just say it already." Kukai said a little impatient.

"It was-" Suddenly, my phone rang.

This ringtone was different from all the others. It was the ringtone reserved for my mother's emergency contact. Hurriedly, I picked up the phone and answered.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

All I could hear in the background was frantic crying.

"Mom?"

"Ami is missing!" She cried desperately. "I can't find my baby!"

I dropped my cellphone with my face in pure shock.


End file.
